Toki's Adventure
by Michel le Visiteur
Summary: Qui est-il? Qu'a-t-il bien pu vivre? Que va-t-il encore subir? Un garçon, une fille, une épopée. Une aventure pleine de surprise vous attend si vous rejoignez Toki dans son périple. En avant, matelot.
1. prologue: Toki-desu

**Heya mina ^^ Après une loooooongue remise en question de moi-même et avec l'appui du Mash Up Club, ce groupe de fous qui écrivent un recueil de fics sublimes (que je vous recommande si vous n'êtes pas ici grâce à eux), j'ai décidé de me mettre moi aussi à l'écriture. \o/**

 **En suivant cette fic, vous allez découvrir l'histoire peu commune d'un jeune garçon qui n'est pas toujours très chanceux mais qui saura s'en accommoder autant que possible. Qui est-il? D'où vient-il? vous le saurez en suivant "Toki's Adventure".**

 **Pour éviter tout problème, je tiens à rappeler que ce que j'écris cherche à s'installer dans un univers approximativement proche de l'oeuvre originale du One Piece, dont notre maître à tous, Oda-sensei, est le seul à en avoir les droits. Seuls mes OCs et l'adaptation sont de moi.**

 **Toki's Adventure s'inscrit dans l'histoire inventée par le Mash Up Club. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les œuvres des autres auteurs pour comprendre cette fic mais je ne saurais vous déconseiller d'aller y jeter un œil. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le commencement de la vie pleine d'aventures de Toki. _Enjoy_**

* * *

Prologue: Toki-desu

13 octobre 1507

Le jeune garçon se réveilla avec une douleur atroce à l'arrière du crâne. Il tâta la zone sensible et découvrit sa main rouge, poisseuse de sang. Il fut pris de panique en voyant son sang, bien qu'en quantité bénigne. Un petit regard alentour ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux car il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était seul. Qu'aurait dit son vieux sensei s'il le voyait dans cet état ? ''Lorsque tu crois que tout est perdu, concentre toi sur ce qui ne l'est pas.'' Il se concentra alors sur la pensée de sa jeune sœur, se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètre d'ici, ce qui lui redonna un peu de sang froid.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Il était venu sur cette île avec ses parents pour un voyage d'affaire. Alors que son père allait conclure un accord avec une grande production, une explosion comme il n'en avait jamais entendu avait retentit en direction du port. Puis en quelques secondes ce fut le chaos, l'explosion fut reconnue trop tard comme un coup de canon, quand l'auberge où le garçon devait attendre ses parents s'effondra tandis qu'il tombait lui même dans l'inconscience.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau conscient, il se sentait plus faible qu'après n'importe lequel de ses entraînements de kendo. Se rappelant de la rudesse des entraînements de son sensei, il ne peut retenir un léger sourire en opposition totale avec la situation. Se relevant avec difficulté, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver ses parents dans cet enfer. C'est sûrement sa détermination, son espoir de les retrouver qui le maintint conscient malgré son état de fatigue extrême.

Alors qu'il traînait dans la ville pour aller au lieu de rendez vous où son père devait trouver son associé, il se rendit compte de l'horreur qui se passait en ville : un équipage de pirates était arrivée et mettait la ville à feu et à sang pour récupérer le plus de butin possible. Il fit alors tout son possible pour être le plus discret possible, passant dans des endroits abandonnés et déjà pillés, contournant les pirates pour atteindre sa destination.

La situation s'était calmée, les pirates semblaient ne plus avoir d'ennui contre une quelconque résistance ce qui, plutôt que le rassurer, amplifia sa panique. Il arriva où ses parents devaient se trouver et entra dans le bâtiment. Se sentant plus en sécurité, la tension se relâcha et, sa fatigue reprenant le dessus, ses jambes le lâchèrent, sa conscience le quitta peu à peu.

Une voix le guida alors qu'il reprenait doucement connaissance. Apparemment, il était dans les bras de quelqu'un.

\- ..bout, petit.. La voix se détourna de lui. On a un survivant ! Un gamin d'une petite dizaine d'année..

\- Merde.. Pauvre gamin.. Il a du en voir avec cette attaque. On fait quoi de lui ?

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là. T'as bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait dehors. Certains ont réussi à fuir et tu peux me croire, ils vont revenir finir le travail quand on sera parti. Et puis le sensho ne nous laissera jamais tranquille si on laisse un survivant derrière nous.'

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Faible comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas pu se battre pour sa vie. Heureusement, ceux qui étaient là semblaient ne pas faire parti de l'équipage ayant attaqué la ville. Bien que soulagé à cette idée, il resta sur la défensive quand l'homme qui l'avait dans ses bras porta son attention sur lui.

\- Désolé d'arriver si tard petit. Tu aurais sûrement moins souffert si on était arrivé à temps. Eux aussi d'ailleurs.

Plus que ces mots, ce fut le visage de l'homme qui apaisa un peu le garçon. L'inconnu était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux longs cheveux argentés, plutôt maigre mais avec assez de force pour le porter sans mal et, à en juger par la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, assez grand. Cet homme lui semblait presque familier, sûrement à cause de sa ressemblance à son sensei.

\- Eux ?

La faiblesse se dégageant de sa propre voix le dégoûtait. Cette impuissance, il la ressentait à chacun de ses entraînements, et maintenant, elle revenait vers lui.

Le pirate qui le tenait dans ses bras essaya de l'empêcher de voir mais il parvint à jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de son protecteur. C'est alors que le garçon découvrit l'horreur. S'il était en train de marcher, ce dont il était incapable en cet instant, son corps l'aurait sûrement lâché.

Au milieu de ce qui était probablement une place publique, il y avait un mont de cadavres baignant dans le sang des autres. Au centre de ce tas de chair difforme, une lance était plantée et, là où aurait du se trouvait le bout métallique, un nourrisson d'à peine quelques mois pendait le ventre ouvert, participant à l'approvisionnement en sang de la mare.

Qui pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? L'idée qu'un être puisse être capable d'un tel acte dégoûta le garçon mais en même temps, une part de lui comprenait et appréciait la beauté de cette œuvre. Son corps, toutefois, eut une réaction plus tranchée en essayant d'expulser de son estomac ce qu'il avait avalé la veille.

\- Oï.. ça va aller petit.. Le sensho va s'occuper de toi.. assura l'homme, se doutant de la raison des tremblements du gamin.

\- Mes parents.. ?

\- je suis sincèrement désolé petit. Tu es le seul survivant.

\- Oh.. Ils n'étaient pas mes parents biologiques de toute façon.

Bien que ses paroles essayaient de le rendre plus fort qu'il ne l'était, des larmes coulaient en silence sur les joues du garçon.

Malgré ses réactions physiques incontrôlées, le gamin était resté assez calme en voyant le massacre. Le pirate n'en dit rien mais nota qu'une telle réaction devant une telle boucherie témoignait d'un passé qu'il ne pouvait imaginer ou d'une discipline de fer. Bien que fort intrigué, le quarantenaire ne posa pas de question et mena le petit au bateau, là où l'attendait son capitaine.

\- Sensho ? J'aimerais te parler, dit le pirate en s'inclinant devant.. une femme ?

Le garçon fut quelques peu surpris de voir une femme diriger ces hommes sans foi ni loi. Ou bien était-ce elle qui leur donnait la foi et fixait les lois?

Une fois le choc passé, le garçon vit que la capitaine le regardait d'un regard vide d'expression, comme si elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Malgré ça, elle était étonnamment belle, surtout pour l'idée qu'on peut se faire d'une pirate. Elle était plus belle encore que la plupart de ces pimbêches qu'il avait pu voir devant les portes de la grande ville à se pavaner dans l'espoir d'attirer l'œil de tel ou tel petit seigneur.

\- Parle, Lewis, tu as mon attention. dit-elle à son bras droit alors que son attention était porté sur le garçon dans les bras du pirate.

Tandis que l'homme expliquait à son capitaine la situation du garçon, celui-ci regarda la jeune femme avec attention. Un visage angélique, des yeux bleus d'une profondeur abyssale, des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.. Cette femme avait tout pour plaire.. Mais comment une femme à peine majeure pouvait se faire respecter à ce point par des hommes tels que Lewis ? Cela restait un mystère.

\- Je vois.. En effet, il n'a pas eu la vie facile ces derniers jours. Avant de savoir ce qu'on doit faire pour l'aider, il doit se reposer. Suis moi.

La jeune capitaine guida Lewis jusque dans sa cabine où il déposa le garçon dans le lit de sa capitaine qui mit une plaque de chocolat dans le mains du petit.

\- Mange, petit. Ça te fera du bien. Et il faut que tu te reposes.. On réfléchira à ce qu'on peut faire pour toi à ton réveil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon avait engloutit une moitié de la plaque de chocolat avant de s'endormir, plus épuisé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

* * *

14 octobre 1507

Le jeune garçon se réveilla encore assommé par un long sommeil dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qui lui était arrivé bien sur, mais rien ne lui semblait réel. C'était sûrement un mauvais rêve et une fois sorti de cette chambre, il retrouvera ses parents et sa jeune sœur. Convaincu du bien fondé de sa réflexion, il se redressa avant de doucement vaciller, encore assoupi.

\- Vas-y doucement, tu viens de dormir 19 heures d'affilées.. Tu devais être très fatigué ! dit une voix rieuse à sa droite.

Le garçon se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et découvrit la capitaine qui l'avait recueilli la veille. Laissant échapper un soupir, il se laissa retomber dans le lit.

\- C'était pas un mauvais rêve, hein ? demanda le garçon, presque sûr de la réponse maintenant qu'il avait vu la jeune femme.

\- J'aurai aimé te dire que c'en était un. Crois moi. Mais te mentir ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux, au contraire. On est toujours amarré, si tu veux aller voir. Affronter une réalité peut t'aider à l'accepter.

\- Vous.. Vous ne voulez pas m'empêcher d'y retourner ?

\- Est-ce que ça t'empêcherai d'y aller ? demanda la femme avec un petit sourire.

\- Hm.. Pas faux..

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon se leva et alla faire un tour dans la ville. Il ne restait plus rien du lieu qu'il avait visité quelques jours plus tôt hormis des cendres. En se promenant en ville, il se rendit compte que les pirates qui l'avaient accueilli avaient fait le ménage du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et avaient enterré la plupart des corps, en commençant par la masse informe qui se trouvait au centre de la place la veille. Il traîna sans réel but, voyant des bâtiments en ruine, un véritable enfer c'était passé ici la veille, même si, à ses yeux, tout cela s'était passé il y a des lustres. Inconsciemment, il arriva devant le bâtiment où son père devait conclure son affaire.

Il entra sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il espérait trouver en ce lieu. Traversant un long couloir, une multitude de souvenirs lui traversa l'esprit. Le moment où il arrivait dans sa nouvelle famille, la naissance de sa petite sœur alors que ses parents l'avaient adopté en pensant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants..

Arrivant devant une grande porte, il inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans la salle. Il fut étonné de voir la salle dans un état convenable malgré l'attaque qui s'était passée la veille. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour lui, aucun corps ne se trouvait dans cette salle alors qu'il s'attendait à y trouver son père inerte.

\- On a déplacé tous les corps pour les enterré sur la montagne. Laisse moi t'accompagner..

C'était la voix de la capitaine. Le garçon la suivit sans réfléchir tandis que la jeune femme le conduisait dans le cimetière improvisé.

Suivant la jeune capitaine, le garçon traînait dans le cimetière créé par les pirates. Il se demandait comment ces hors-la-loi pouvaient connaître tous ces noms.

\- On a dû regarder leurs papiers pour connaître leurs noms. On les a alors enterrés par ordre alphabétique en mettant les familles ensemble. Malheureusement, certains n'avaient pas de papiers. On les a alors réunis dans le coin la bas.

Elle lui montra une direction mais il ne regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une tombe. Estia et Krayn Draer.

\- C'est eux ? La douce voix de la capitaine tira le garçon de ses pensées. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Lewis m'a raconté.. Un bien triste sort..

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un des deux ne dise un mot, comme si le lieu les empêchait de parler.

\- Sensho ? La voix timide du garçon brisa le silence qui devenait pesant.

\- Misaki-san. Appelle moi sensho devant les autres seulement.

\- Misaki-san. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Je veux dire.. Si vous m'aviez laissé, je les aurais sûrement rejoint.

\- Sûrement parce que tu les aurais rejoint. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner à ton sort.

\- Hmm..'' La tristesse du petit se lisait sur son visage mais aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues.

\- Tu sais, petit..

\- Toki. C'est comme ça qu'il m'ont nommé. Toki Draer.

\- Toki, je sais que la vie de pirate n'est pas le rêve de tout le monde. Si tu le veux, on peut te déposer quelque part où tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

\- je sais que ma sœur est en sécurité. Alors je préfère rester avec vous, libre. Si vous le voulez bien, capitaine.

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenu à bord du Calypso, moussaillon. Je te laisse tranquille. Elle lui donna la montre à gousset que les pirates avaient accroché à la tombe. Elle te revient de droit. On reprend la mer dans une heure.

La capitaine laissa le garçon et retourna au navire. Enfin seul, le garçon ne pouvait plus se retenir et laissa éclater sa tristesse, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, ses cris de désespoir se répercutant dans la vallée.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent durer des heures, Toki lança un dernier regard à la tombe de ceux qui l'avaient élevé puis retourna au navire. Triste, bien sur, mais aussi déterminé à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, c'est avec son apparente absence d'émotion qu'il rejoignit l'équipage.

Alors qu'il retournait dans la cabine qui lui avait servi de chambre la nuit précédente, il remarqua une petite fille de son âge sur le pont. Cachée aux yeux des autres pirates, elle semblait plongée dans un livre plutôt volumineux. Malgré son sourire apparent, peut-être dû à sa lecture, elle paraissait aussi triste que lui. Il n'y prêta qu'une attention modérée et entra dans la cabine pour y retrouver Misaki, le nez dans des cartes marines, ses cheveux de braise caressant le papier comme des flammes le feraient.

\- Ah, Toki. Un sourire se dessina un instant sur ses lèvres alors que replongeait déjà dans ses cartes. Nous serons prêt à partir d'ici quelques minutes. Je prépare notre prochaine destination. Si tu veux, tu peux rester dans ma cabine jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt à rejoindre les autres.

\- Merci.. Misaki-san ? Qui est la jeune fille sur le pont ? Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ainsi, il avait remarqué cette fille si discrète ?

\- C'est une jeune fille du nom de Leslie. Appelle la Lily, comme tout le monde. On l'a recueillie il y a un peu plus d'un mois sur une île saccagée comme celle-ci. Peut-être les même pirates, je ne sais pas. Excuse moi, j'ai du travail.

Bien que son ton était chaleureux, il comprit qu'elle le congédiait et il se rendit dans la petite pièce qui l'avait accueilli la nuit dernière. Ainsi, cette jeune fille avait vécu la même chose que lui. Tandis qu'il pensait à Lily, son esprit s'apaisa et Morphée l'accueilli dans ses bras.


	2. chapitre 1: la vie d'un pirate

**Heya mina ^^**  
 **Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous \o/**

 **Avant de commencer :**

 **Merci à Zialema, Misstykata et Barukku Iris pour follow/fav.**  
 **Merci à Kidd3580 et Ureli1 pour le follow.**  
 **Merci à Marion Kalwak pour le fav.**  
 **Merci à Zialema, Rouge-365, Misstykata et Barukku Iris pour les reviews.**

 **Ça fait super plaisir de voir que le début de la fic vous plaît. ^^**

 **Soit dit en passant, suite à la review de Barukku Iris, je me suis dit que tous le monde n'est pas forcément familier avec les dates alors, pour vous repérez au mieux, voici les dates clés de l'œuvre originale les plus proches de l'histoire :**

 **fin 1499 : exécution de Gol.D Roger**

 **5 mai 1503 : naissance de Monkey D Luffy**

 **Toki arrive donc sur le Calypso alors que Luffy a 4 ans.**

 **Je vous donnerai d'autres repères chronologiques lorsque le besoin s'en fera ressentir.**

 **Je ne vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La vie d'un pirate

24 octobre 1507

Cela faisait une semaine que l'équipage du Calypso s'était remis en mer. Le soir de leur départ, Misaki avait présenté Toki au reste de l'équipage peu avant le repas. La majorité de l'équipage lui avait réservé un accueil assez neutre. Seuls Lewis et deux ou trois autres membres acclamèrent réellement son entrée dans l'équipage. Lily avait applaudit par politesse mais, sa timidité l'emportant sur son envie de lui parler, elle était vite replongée dans son assiette. Toutefois, elle avait passé la quasi totalité du repas à jeter des coups d'œil vers ce garçon, la seule personne de son âge sur le navire. Ses cheveux d'or étaient encore décoiffés de sa longue nuit de sommeil. Ses yeux plus bleus que l'océan la faisaient rougir chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

Il était bien bâti aussi. Il devait entretenir son corps avec un entraînement conséquent. On pouvait voir ses muscles se dessiner sous sa chemise blanche. Il ne pouvait pas être de basse naissance. Son comportement, sa posture à chaque instant indiquait qu'il avait vécu dans un monde où tout lui était offert. Il s'était heureusement très vite adapté à sa nouvelle vie et savait rester à sa place.

Depuis son arrivée, Toki passait le plus clair de son temps dans la cabine de Misaki ou à lire dans son coin, restant assez distant avec le reste de l'équipage, ce qui commençait à agacer la jeune femme.

\- Toki.. Tu peux sortir tu sais.. dit la jeune femme, le nez dans différentes cartes. Ils ne vont pas te manger et Lily se sent un peu seule.

La dénommée Lily, la jeune fille ayant à peu près le même âge que Toki, était sur le pont en compagnie de Lewis lorsque le jeune garçon sortit de la cabine du capitaine. Ses cheveux plus noirs que l'onix dansaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec le vice capitaine. Entendre quelqu'un sortir de la cabine du capitaine était une chose si rare que la jeune fille détourna le regard de Lewis pour voir quel ermite sortait prendre l'air. Ce moment d'inattention lui valut un coup assez violent dans les côtes de la part du bras droit du capitaine qui lui tira une grimace.

\- Itaï! On dirait vraiment que tu aimes frapper les plus faibles que toi, hein ? lui dit Lily sur un faux ton de reproche.

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'entraîner, non ? Première règle dans un combat : quoi qu'il se passe à coté, ne détourne jamais le regard de ton adversaire. Appliquant son propre conseil, il s'adressa à Toki. Alors, ça y est ? Tu sors ton nez de ta cachette ?

Le jeune garçon n'accorda qu'un bref regard à Lewis en entendant sa remarque puis se dirigea vers Lily sans la quitter des yeux, ce qui la mettait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la compagnie des autres. En réalité, il préférait rester seul autant que possible, toutefois, cette jeune fille avait attiré son attention le soir de sa présentation. Elle était la seule à lui avoir vraiment sourit. À part Lewis, bien sur.

\- T.. Toki-kun? Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- La sensho voulait que je sorte.. Et elle m'a aussi dit que tu te sentais un peu seule alors.. Mais je peux aller ailleurs si ça te dérange.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sorte de la cabine et encore moins pour elle ! Elle n'était qu'une petite fille qu'il ne connaissait pas après tout..

\- Tu.. Tu es sorti.. Pour me voir ? Questionna la jeune fille en devenant rapidement plus rouge qu'il n'était possible pour un être humain normalement constitué.

\- Qu..Quoi ? Je..J'ai pas dit ça ! Il devint presque aussi rouge que Lily. Les filles avaient le chic pour compliquer les choses !

Un silence gênant s'installa un instant entre les deux jeunes, interrompu seulement par un léger rire de Lewis. Profitant de sa présence pour passer à autre chose, Toki se tourna vers le vice capitaine.

\- Je veux m'entraîner aussi. Apprenez-moi, Lewis-sama.

Alors, sans prévenir, il alla au corps à corps contre le vice-capitaine. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, il semblait avoir plus que de simples bases dans la matière. Lewis devait bien admettre que le gamin avait eu un bon maître. Après de longues minutes qui parurent interminables, Lewis arrêta le combat en voyant Toki, toujours aussi déterminé malgré de nombreux assauts sans atteindre son objectif, baignant dans sa transpiration. Toutefois, il fallait reconnaître que le gamin avait de l'endurance. Alors que Toki l'avait attaqué sans cesse durant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, il ne semblait pas essoufflé le moins du monde.

\- Bien.. Il regarda alternativement Toki et Lily. Vous deux, aussi longtemps que vous serez sur ce navire, je veux vous voir tous les matins à l'aube sur le pont à récurer les planches jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent. Quand vous aurez compris à quoi sert cette corvée, on passera à la deuxième étape. Maintenant allez vous laver.

Lily essaya de protester mais dût s'incliner devant la détermination de Toki et se promit de ne pas rester à la traîne. Apparemment, Toki avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper et il ne voulait plus être un poids pour l'équipage.

Le navire ne contenait qu'une salle de bain mixte. Toki apprit plus tard que Lily était arrivée sur le bateau que peu de temps avant lui, qu'avant cela, Misaki était la seule femme de l'équipage et que, puisqu'elle avait une salle de bain personnelle, les hommes pouvaient bien se partager une salle de bain.

Les deux jeunots prirent donc la direction de la salle de bain et, l'insouciance de la jeunesse ne leur infligeant pas ce concept étrange qu'est la pudeur, ils allèrent prendre une douche en même temps.

\- Toki-san ? La petite voix de la jeune fille venait de derrière lui. Bien que non pudique, ils s'étaient mis dos à dos pour permettre à chacun de garder un minimum d'intimité. Toki-san.. Je voulais te demander.. c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. Le garçon se renferma un peu mais ça ne découragea pas Lily qui afficha un grand sourire en se tournant vers lui, faisant maintenant face à son dos.

\- Moi non plus je ne savais pas en arrivant et ils m'ont donné une date d'anniversaire. Tu as intégré officiellement l'équipage le 17 octobre c'est bien ça ? Il acquiesça avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le voyait pas et répondit d'une petite voix. Alors, on n'a qu'à dire que tu es né le 17 octobre. Je suis née le 12 juin selon l'équ-

Elle s'interrompit brusquement quand Toki se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Lily-chan.. Sa voix brisée trahi les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Ils restèrent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et se retournèrent en même temps, une couleur carmin s'installant sur leurs joues.

19 décembre 1507

\- Kaizoku-o ?

Attablés dans la plus grande pièce du navire, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec une incrédulité non dissimulée. Il avait déjà entendu ce terme dans les conversations qu'avaient les grands mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, restant le plus souvent seul avec Lily dans un coin du navire quand ils n'étaient pas en train de s'entraîner.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu pirate sans savoir ce qu'est le titre de roi des pirates ?

Ce fut Garrow qui prit la parole. Un homme de 25 ans, peu bavard qui passe son temps en haut du mât à dormir. Toki ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

\- Et imaginons que ce soit le cas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Répondit le garçon, plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Ça voudrait juste dire que tu es plus ignorant que tu en as l'air.

\- Garrow ! C'est Lewis qui fut le premier à intervenir alors que Toki se levait. Assied toi, Toki. Le petit obéit. Il est jeune. Et selon les conditions dans lesquels il a vécu avant de nous rencontrer, c'est pas impossible qu'il ne sache pas.

\- C'que j'dis.. Ignorant.

Garrow retourna dans son perchoir en haut du mât tandis que Lewis expliquait l'histoire de Gol.D Roger, le roi des pirates, à Toki.

* * *

\- Cet espèce d'arrogant..

Après leur corvée de vaisselle, Toki et Lily étaient retournés dans un de leurs coins tranquille, le garçon maudissant Garrow.

\- Avant d'arriver dans l'équipage, je ne connaissais pas Gold Roger non plus..

Comme à chaque fois, Lily essayait de calmer Toki. En général, elle finissait par y arriver. À moins qu'il finissait pas se calmer de lui même. Ils restaient si longtemps dans leur coin que ce ne serait pas étonnant.

\- Il me traite comme un moins que rien. Je vais lui montrer moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Elle semblait un peu inquiète.

\- Kaizoku Ou, ne ? Je serai le prochain.

Il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Lily le regarda un petit moment, les joues rougissant légèrement. Il était tellement classe en disant ça !

\- Je t'aiderai autant que je pourrai. Un grand sourire malicieux prit possession de son visage. À condition d'être ton bras droit.

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire : ils s'imaginaient un futur presque irréalisable et préféraient en rire qu'en pleurer. Ils faisaient parti de l'équipage et ne se voyaient en aucun cas quitter leurs sauveurs. Et il y avait Misaki. Ils étaient sur le navire depuis peu, mais elle les avait toujours traités avec respect et les protégeaient toujours, comme une mère le ferait.

15 février 1508

L'aube ne pointait pas encore qu'il se leva, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Depuis de longues minutes déjà, il entendait le bruit d'une plume gratter le papier. Misaki était encore en train de griffonner des notes. Toki s'était habitué à ce petit rituel ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipage mais appréciait bien trop le calme de la cabine de la capitaine pour aller vivre avec les autres dans les quartiers communs.

Bien qu'élevé par une famille plutôt noble et ayant vécu dans le luxe avant son arrivée dans l'équipage, ce n'était pas le confort qui lui manquait le plus. À vrai dire, il s'était vite habitué à ses conditions sans se plaindre une seule fois. Non, ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était sa petite sœur.

Les pensées tournées vers sa jeune sœur éloignée de lui, Toki finit de s'habiller et sortit de la pièce après un bref bonjour d'une Misaki plongée dans ses notes et un saut dans la bibliothèque.

Comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée sur le navire, Toki se rendit à l'endroit secret où il avait vu Lily la première fois qu'il était monté à bord. C'était devenu leur habitude, se voir dans cet endroit, cachés des autres, à la recherche de calme. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, lui non plus, mais ces moments étaient précieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

S'allongeant à côté d'elle, il se rappela leur premier rendez-vous dans ce petit endroit incongru. Elle était là avant lui, la première fois comme chacune des fois suivantes, Toki avait eu la politesse de lui demander l'autorisation de s'installer mais elle n'avait pas répondu et s'était transformée en tomate. Prenant l'absence de réponse comme une absence de refus, il s'était installé à côté d'elle et avant sorti un livre que Misaki lui avait prêté. Ils avaient passé tout leur après-midi à lire côte à côte sans dire un mot. C'est seulement quand le soleil commençait à caresser l'horizon que Lily se leva.

\- J'aime bien passer mon temps libre avec toi.. La voix de la jeune fille était douce et elle parlait si bas que Toki l'entendit comme un murmure mais ce fut assez pour le faire rougir.

Depuis ce jour, cet endroit était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous secret. Ils ne faisaient rien de plus que lire chacun leur livre sans dire un mot mais c'était devenu un moment privilégié où chacun retrouvait le calme du lieu avec la présence réconfortante de l'autre.

Alors que les deux plus jeunes de l'équipage lisaient dans leur coin, la voix de Garrow, qui était en haut du mât, se fit entendre bien trop fort pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. « Équipage ennemi à tribord !» Ces mots éclatèrent comme le boulet qui vint heurter la coque avec force.

Tout devint flou, le vent se leva brusquement tandis que Misaki sortait de sa cabine.

\- Lily ! Toki ! Dans ma cabine. Tout de suite !

\- Sensho, laissez nous aider !

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez entraînés. Obéissez, c'est un ordre !

Pestant contre sa capitaine, Toki prit Lily par la main et l'emmena dans la cabine. Un instant plus tard, l'enfer faisait rage dehors, des cris de joie se firent entendre, se transformant rapidement en cris de douleur et en plaintes. Le navire tanguait de plus en plus, comme si le vent ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retourner ce rafiot et l'emmener voir Neptune.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité, les bruits provoqués par l'affrontement se turent et les cris de douleurs devinrent des cris de victoire.

Sans prendre en compte les protestations de son amie, Toki sortit discrètement de la cabine.

\- Toki, attention !

Il vit le danger avant d'entendre la voix de Misaki : un pirate de l'équipage adverse s'avançait vers lui, un poignard à la main. À cet instant, son instinct prit le dessus, son entraînement bien en tête, il réagit à la situation sans hésitation.

Profitant de l'élan du corps de son adversaire, Toki utilisa le poids de l'homme pour le faire tomber et, dans un mouvement agile, bloqua le bras armé de son ennemi, le brisa d'un geste vif et récupéra l'arme de son adversaire tandis que ce dernier hurlait de douleur.

Se relevant sans peine tout en gardant son ennemi en joue, Toki entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers derrière lui.

\- Toki.. Tout va bien ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se demandait pourquoi la voix de Misaki révélait de la surprise ainsi qu'un peu de crainte mêlée à de l'admiration.

\- Toki ?

\- Je vais bien, capitaine. Je n'ai rien.

Il se sentait obligé de préciser qu'il n'avait rien car, pour la première fois, Misaki le serra dans ses bras. Puis ce fut comme si il reprenait conscience. Il vit l'homme allongé à côté de lui, qui avait perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur, le poignard lui échappa et tomba au sol tandis qu'il fut pris de tremblements.

\- Tout va bien, Toki.. Tu t'en es bien sorti.

Entendant les voix des membres de son équipage, Lily sortit à son tour et découvrit l'homme au sol ainsi que son ami dans les bras de la capitaine. Loin d'être stupide, elle comprit tout de suite que c'était Toki qui avait mis cet homme dans cet état et fut sûrement aussi surprise que les adultes, bien que ceux-ci essayaient de le cacher.

\- Mi.. Capitaine..

Le garçon repoussa doucement Misaki. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ce genre de pratiques. Les câlins, les embrassades.. Tout cela était bien inutile.

\- On se rend sur l'île la plus proche. Un peu de repos nous fera du bien..

La tempête s'était calmée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et cette fois, le temps était clément avec l'équipage. En effet, le navire pouvait profiter des vents pour arriver plus vite à destination et la mer était très calme en comparaison des derniers jours. Quoi que, en y repensant, Toki ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où le temps était contre eux.

La matinée touchait à sa fin quand l'équipage amarra le navire au quai. L'équipage avait accosté sur une petite île de South Blue qu'ils avaient déjà visité plusieurs fois et s'étaient attiré la sympathie des habitants du village portuaire. Toki et Lily, étant dans l'équipage depuis peu, ne connaissaient pas cet île mais furent aussi bien accueillis que les autres pirates lors de l'arrivée au port.

\- Rejoignez Tom au bar. Dites-lui de mettre votre premier verre sur mon compte.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par cris de joies et acclamations en tout genre. Misaki observa son équipage partir vers le bar avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, en particulier en regardant Toki chahuter avec Lily.

\- Ton petit grandit, vieille branche.. Un ''Draer'' comme tu en voulais.


	3. chapitre 2: confiance et responsabilité

**Heya mina ^^**

 **Nouveau chapitre (je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que pour le dernier chapitre mais.. je vous ai prévenu que je ne serai jamais ponctuel?)**

 **Pour me faire pardonner du temps que j'ai mis pour poster, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents ^^ ( ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse ça à chaque fois . )**

 **Tout d'abord, les remerciements qui s'imposent (parce que je vous aime les gens ^^ ) :**

 **Merci à Eredorios pour le follow/fav et bienvenu à bord ^^**

 **Merci à Eredorios (la suite est là ^^), Misstykata (heureux que ça te plaise ^^ ) et Barukku Iris ( heureux que les mystères te plaisent ^^ Je suis parti pour faire une Oda : les réponses ne viendront que dans loooongtemps xD ) pour leurs reviews ^^  
( Soit dit en passant, Eredorios écrit une fic basée sur l'univers de Star Wars que je qualifierai de qualitative ^^ n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, ça en vaut la peine ^^ )**

 **Pour ce qui est des repères chronologiques :**

 **\- 1511 : incident du Grey Terminal**  
 **\- 1516 : départ de Tami**  
 **\- 1517 : départ d'Ace**

 **Maintenant, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre ^^**  
 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Confiance et responsabilité.

18 Août 1514

Il était sur la falaise, face à la mer, observant le remous des vagues et le reflet du soleil caressant l'horizon quand une jeune femme ayant atteint la majorité il y a peu s'approcha en silence dans son dos. Elle avait les cheveux auburn, des yeux noisettes et, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, sa silhouette témoignait d'un entraînement intensif.

\- Bonjour, Lily.

Lâchant un long soupire résigné, la jeune femme abandonna l'idée de surprendre Toki et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

\- Comme à chaque fois, tu me repères avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit..

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Je te sens venir. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais quand tu es là.

Lily rosit légèrement.

\- Méfie toi, je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues. La remarque tira un plus grand sourire au garçon.

\- Lily.. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce genre de sentiments au sein d'un équipage..

\- Je vais devoir te laisser sans second alors, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Le garçon se jeta sur Lily, ce qui eu pour résultat d'entamer une petite lutte entre les deux amis éclatant de rire.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi !

\- Tu as raison beau blond.

Elle lui fit un baiser furtif sur la joue ce qui laissa à Toki une ouverture pour la mettre au sol.

\- Lily..Lily.. Une teinte d'amusement se trahissait ses pensées, ainsi qu'une teinte rosée sur ses joues. Les sentiments personnels sont une distraction. Hors combat, je ne suis pas contre les marques d'affection. Mais tu auras besoin de toute ton attention sur l'objectif une fois qu'on sera en mer.

\- C'est pour bientôt.. On va enfin y aller. Grand Line.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots comme une prière.

\- Oui, enfin. Ces mots sonnaient comme une promesse. Mais avant, entraînement. Assise.

\- Encore?!

Sa voix laissait entendre de l'exaspération mais elle obéit.

\- C'est ce qui m'a permit de savoir que tu étais là. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais ça s'avérera utile, je le sens. Ressens ce qui t'entoure, ressens la _voix_ de toute chose vivante comme j'en suis capable et tu pourras bouger d'ici.

\- Bien, capitaine.

\- À tout a l'heure, vice capitaine.

Les deux amis sourirent en même temps tandis que Toki s'en allait, laissant Lily à son entraînement. Toki se rendit au port car il avait besoin de trouver leur navire. En effet, bien qu'ils parlaient de repartir en mer depuis des mois, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le fier bâtiment qui entrerait dans la légende en même temps qu'eux.

Arrivant au port, il remarqua un navire à vendre. Le seul qu'il ait vu depuis son arrivée sur cette île. Depuis quelques années, ils s'étaient contenté d'un tout petit rafiot, prêté par un ami du village, mais Lily et lui ne pouvaient se permettre de partir sur Grand Line avec une si petite bicoque. Bien sur, ces dernières années, cette petite embarcation leur avait permis d'innombrables escapades dans South Blue et les avait aidé dans leur vie de chasseurs de primes mais aujourd'hui qu'ils changeaient de vocation, Toki, en tant que capitaine, se devait de trouver un navire digne de ce nom.

La caravelle qu'il voyait ici lui semblait parfaite pour leur voyage. L'équipage étant constitué de Lily, deux matelots et lui même, elle serait amplement suffisamment grande pour les accueillir et assez simple à manœuvrer pour leur petit effectif. Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas riches mais sur cette île, les gens ont grand besoin d'argent alors il ne sera pas difficile de négocier un prix avantageux.

C'est dans cette idée qu'il se rendit dans la taverne du port. Habitué depuis longtemps, il fut accueilli amicalement et appris rapidement à qui appartenait le navire. Un vieux loup de mer vint vers lui alors qu'il posait des questions au barman à ce sujet.

\- C'est le mien mon garçon. Mais je doute que tu ais assez d'argent pour l'acheter. Par contre tu dois en avoir assez pour me faire perdre mon temps, si tu es là.

Avec un effort considérable, Toki afficha un sourire amical tout en restant ferme dans ses propos.

\- Je ne suis pas votre «garçon», je m'appelle Toki Draer.

\- Je sais comment tu t'appelles. Bien que je ne vienne pas souvent au village, j'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet. Tu écumes les mers à bord d'une barque et tu te fais appeler chasseur de prime. Un gamin qui se prend pour un homme. Pitoyable.

Les négociations avaient commencées. Le sourire carnassier du vieil homme le lui affirmait, et ce vieux croulant n'était pas envieux de laisser un «gamin» lui prendre son navire. En tout cas, pas sans qu'il ne débourse une belle somme.

\- Allons, John, ce «gamin», comme tu dis, à arrêté 5 pirates les deux derniers mois. Quatre d'entre eux avaient une prime avoisinant les 30 millions.

Le barman lui venait en aide. Très bien. Mais il avait tendance à trop parler. Le vieux loup de mer sourit d'avantage en entendant les chiffres.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as au moins 120 millions de Berry, gamin.

\- Je ne roule pas sur l'or, mais je sais me débrouiller pour gagner ma vie.

Il devait mettre fin aux négociations rapidement ou dépenser bien trop de Berry pour le navire.

\- Votre navire a de belles dimensions. dix-huit mètres de long pour six de large à vu de nez.

\- Dix-huit mètres cinquante pour six mètres quarante. Tu as l'œil gamin.

Sa voix était remplie de fierté, comme si il parlait des prouesses de son enfant.

\- Je le laisse partir pour cinq cents millions.

Le chiffre lui arriva dans la figure comme une gifle de Lily. Prévisible, mais inévitable.

\- Trois cents. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un beau navire mais il y a encore des rénovations à faire dessus. Il n'est plus tout jeune et un charpentier me demanderai au moins cinquante millions pour le retaper.

La remarque fit grimacer le vieil homme.

\- Allons, John, le petit a raison et tu sais que, bien qu'il soit beau, ton bateau ne vaut pas un demi milliard.

\- Tu veux pas la fermer et me resservir un verre ?

Bien. Le barman était honnête et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il resservit John en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Tu mettras sa consommation sur mon compte. Donc comme je le disais, trois cents millions de Berry ça me paraît être un prix honnête.

Il semblait réfléchir. Apparemment, prendre l'initiative de payer sa boisson l'avait rendu un peu plus apte à négocier.

\- Quatre cents millions. Je ne descendrai pas plus. Si tu as gagné cent vingt millions en deux mois grâce aux primes, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à monter jusqu'à quatre cents millions.

\- Trois cent cinquante. Avec les rénovations, j'arrive aux quatre cents millions que valait le navire quand il n'avait jamais servi.

Le vieux John soupira longuement. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

\- Trois cent cinquante millions et je paye toutes vos consommations dans ce bar jusqu'à mon départ. Il tendit sa main à John. Marché conclu ?

John hésita un instant et lui serra la main.

\- D'accord. Allons visiter ta nouvelle possession.

Accompagné du vieux loup de mer, Toki se rendit sur le navire qu'il venait d'acquérir.

\- Excuse moi de poser cette question mais.. Quand est-ce que j'aurai mon argent?

\- Je viendrai au bar dans la semaine vous l'apporter.

La réponse parut plaire à John lorsque celui-ci fit monter Toki à bord.

\- Bien. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la caravelle fait dix-huit mètres cinquante de long pour six quarante de large. Le pont supérieur donne accès à la salle de vie et l'espace privée sur la poupe et l'accès aux quartiers d'équipage se fait par la proue. Une salle de bain est accessible par la cabine privée, une autre par les quartiers d'équipage. On peut voir le navire sur trois étages, la cale tout au fond, qui a une superficie d'un peu plus de quatre vingt mètres carrés, les quartiers d'équipage avec une bordée de 7 canons par bord et le pont.

\- Tu sais mètre ton navire en valeur, dit Toki, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dans quelques jours ce ne sera plus le mien.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent sur le port, John retournant à la taverne, Toki allant faire ses comptes.

.

.

\- Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?

\- Presque aussi mal que ta négociation, répondit Lily d'un ton amer qui tira une grimace à son capitaine. Les nouvelles vont très vite dans ce village. 350 millions ?! On n'a pas 350 millions et tu le sais! Hurla la vice capitaine.

\- Lily, calme toi. On a 300 millions on raclant les fonds de tiroirs, je sais, j'ai vérifié en revenant. On a réussi à gagner plus de 120 millions en moins de deux mois..

La remarque lui valu un soupire moqueur la jeune femme.

\- Sauf qu'on n'a pas deux mois pour le payer pas vrai ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé ça.

Il montra un avis de recherche qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Lily le regarda et devint livide.

\- C'est.. le plus gros coup qu'on ait jamais fait.

\- Mais il en vaut la peine. On a pas le choix si on veut payer John. Les 70 millions de cette prime permettront de boucler la somme et d'avoir une petite marge. On restera sur South Blue le temps de remonter un peu nos fonds. La caravelle n'a pas besoin de rénovations dans l'immédiat, bien que j'ai dit le contraire à John pour réussir à baisser le prix.

\- On va avoir besoin d'aide pour ce coup..

\- Oui..Va chercher les autres. On va avoir besoin d'eux pour s'en prendre à un ex officier de la marine.

Elle obéit et sortit de la pièce, laissant Toki seul face à l'avis de recherche. Il l'observait avec attention, intégrant dans sa mémoire chaque parcelle du visage de sa cible. C'était un homme dans la trentaine, brun, une cicatrice barrant son visage de sa tempe droite à l'extrémité de sa mâchoire inférieure gauche. Cette impression qu'il avait de le connaître ne cessait de le tourmenter. C'était un sabreur, on pouvait voir le pommeau de son sabre dépasser de son dos. Bien sur, Toki s'y connaissait assez en kendo pour se défendre contre un sabreur mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était officier dans la marine. Son titre ne pouvait pas.. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand son attention fut attirée par le nom de sa cible tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

16 juin 1511

Toki était sur le pont, s'entraînant encore une fois avec la plus jeune fille de l'équipage. Elle avait à peu près son âge et il se connaissaient depuis son arrivée sur le navire. Tous les meilleurs moment qu'il avait passé sur ce navire avaient été soit avec elle, soit avec Misaki, ce qui avait forgé une relation particulière entre les deux jeunes gens. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Toki envoya valser son adversaire.

\- Tu te ramolli, Lily.

En effet, la demoiselle avait la respiration haletante et baignait dans sa transpiration alors que Toki n'avait que peu de fatigue apparente. Malgré ça, elle affichait un sourire radieux et avait le rouge aux joues, sans doute dû au fait qu'elle s'entraînant avec un garçon de son âge et que celui-ci passait sa vie torse nu. Ils se connaissaient depuis son arrivée sur le navire mais elle le voyait différemment depuis peu. Il était plus mature qu'à son arrivée, ses beaux cheveux blonds mi-longs caressant ses épaules, ses yeux plus bleus que l'océan et son corps qu'il avait travaillé chaque jour depuis des années le rendait irrésistible.

\- Désolée.. Je ne suis pas assez concentrée.. s'excuse la jeune fille en se relevant.

\- Ton esprit doit être vide de toute chose pour ne pas perdre de vue ton objectif lors d'un combat.

Une fois encore, Lewis agissait comme la voix de la sagesse.

\- Désolée.. s'excusa encore une fois la demoiselle.

Elle se remit en position de combat, prête à faire face à Toki bien que le résultat était couru d'avance quand.. «Terre en vue.»

\- De retour au pays. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Toki, ce qui fit fondre Lily de bonheur. Je vais prévenir la capitaine.

Et il disparut du pont, Lily sur ses talons.

.

.

Le navire arrivait un port quand Tom, le tenancier de la taverne courait vers eux.

\- Repartez vite! Hurlait sa voix pleine de crainte. Un officier de la marine sait que vous êtes là !

Une détonation retentit et Tom s'effondra, tenant son épaule, son sang ruisselant entre ses doigts.

\- Non, non, non.. la voix de l'homme qui venait de tirer était dénaturée, stridente, comme si sa voix était plus tranchante que la lame qu'il avait dans son dos. Complicité avec des pirates. Vous me décevez beaucoup, Tom..

Il s'arrêta au niveau du barman qui gisait au sol et tentait de s'enfuir et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'épaule, à l'endroit de sa blessure. Le cri déchirant du barman fendit le cœur de Toki qui tenta de sauter sur cet être infâme mais Lewis le retint, l'empêchant de se montrer à découvert.

\- Tu restes là avec Lily. La marine ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes avec nous. C'est mieux pour votre avenir.

Il descendit du pont et regarda l'officier qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

\- Pourquoi t'en prendre à lui ? C'est un homme bien.

\- Lewis. C'est moi qu'il veut. Partez, dit Misaki, pragmatique.

\- Tu te trompes. Je vous veux tous. Vous êtes des criminels. J'ai le droit. J'ai le droit de le faire.

Son visage était dénaturé par son air sadique, son regard montrait une envie de meurtre intense mais aussi de la jubilation. Il voulait tuer et aimait tellement cette idée que ça en devenait malsain. Il assena un second coup de pied au barman qui envoya ce dernier dans la devanture d'une maison et s'avança vers l'équipage en sortant son nodachi.

\- Bien. Par qui je commence? Ham..Stram..

\- Inutile de choisir. Capitaine, laissez moi cet honneur. J'ai une dette envers Tom, c'est pour moi le moment de m'en acquitter.

\- Vas-y, Lewis. Mais ne le ménage pas.

En sortant son sabre, Lewis eu un léger rictus.

\- J'ai l'habitude de faire dans la dentelle ? _Soru._

\- qu-?!

En un instant, Lewis était passé dans le dos de l'officier et l'attaquait avec le tranchant de sa lame. La lame du nodachi vint bloquer celle de Lewis à deux centimètres du visage de l'officier qui affichait une grimace immonde, son visage tordu par la haine.

\- Cette technique.. Comment ?!

\- j'ai eu un bon maître.

La remarque fit sourire la capitaine. En effet, ayant eu le même sensei, qui avait fait parti de cette organisation gouvernementale secrète, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son second. Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était qu'un officier aussi bas gradé connaisse ce genre de choses.

L'instant d'après, le combat reprit. Le fracas des sabres se firent entendre jusqu'à la taverne ou d'autres marines étaient rassemblés. Ces derniers sortirent dans la rue pour y découvrir leur lieutenant se battre contre un pirate et avoir quelques difficultés.

\- Lieutenant !

\- Ne faites rien ! Il est à moi !

L'instant de distraction apporté par l'arrivée des marines permit à Lewis de prendre le dessus. Alors que le lieutenant avait son attention perturbée par ses hommes, un mouvement agilede Lewis lui permit de planter sa lame dans le flan gauche de son adversaire. Une blessure non mortelle mais handicapante qui teinta de rouge la chemise de l'officier et lui tira une grimace de douleur, chose la plus satisfaisante du combat. Son visage déformé par la haine, le lieutenant se tourna vers le barman inconscient tandis qu'un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- NON ! _Soru._

Alors que le lieutenant plongeait sur le barman la lame en avant, Lewis fonçait pour se mettre en travers de sa route. Puis le sang gicla. Lewis était debout, devant Tom, le lieutenant était devant lui et se tenait le visage entre ses deux mains ruisselantes de sang.

\- Lieutenant Zecke!

\- On se repli. C'est ordre.

Les rangs des marines se dissipèrent pour retourner en direction du second port de l'île, probablement là où leur navire avait accosté.

\- Vous ne payez rien pour attendre, pirates.

Il s'enfuit avec son équipage quand Lewis fît pour le poursuivre.

\- Laisse le. Il ne mérite pas ton attention et tu sais comme moi qu'il sera puni pour être retourné au QG sans nous avoir eu.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Il rangea son épée et retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Nous devons parler.. Amène Tom voir un médecin et réunis l'équipage dans sa taverne. Il n'en aura pas besoin avant quelques jours de toute façon.

\- À vos ordres.

Lewis ne se fit pas prier et s'occupa des tâches confiées par Misaki.

.

.

Quelques heures après le combat de Lewis, les pirates se réunirent dans la taverne de Tom, comme convenu. Misaki avait chargé Toki et Lily du service tandis que les autres pirates étaient attablés. Un bruit assez considérable émanait de chaque table, des bribes de conversations parvenant aux oreilles des jeunots. Un groupe parlait du combat de Lewis, un autre de la lâcheté de l'officier et de son état mental. Un seul groupe intéressait Toki, celui qui émettait des hypothèses sur le futur de l'équipage.

\- Tu crois que c'est l'heure ?

\- La capitaine ne nous réunit jamais pour rien.

Misaki se leva et les murmures se turent aussitôt.

\- Bien. Certains d'entre vous se demandent sûrement pourquoi je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui au lieu de vous laissez aller à vos occupations comme à chaque fois que l'on accoste ici depuis maintenant plus de 4 ans. D'autres, encore, s'en doutent sûrement. Alors voilà, je pense que nous sommes prêt à aller sur Grand Line.

Un brouhaha se leva d'un coup. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Misaki. Toki et Lily échangèrent un regard, redoutant quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- S'il vous plaît. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Comme je l'ai dit, je pense que nous sommes prêt. Toutefois, je ne me permettrais jamais de prendre cette décision seule. Vos vies seront encore plus en danger constant une fois là-bas et je refuse d'être responsable de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Aussi je propose un vote. Si plus des trois quarts d'entre vous sont d'accord, nous nous mettrons en route pour Grand Line dans deux semaines.

Nouveau soulèvement de murmure.

\- Prenez le temps de réfléchir. Dans cinq jours, je veux voir ceux qui se sentent prêt dans cette taverne, les autres, devant. Sachez que si nous décidons de partir pour Grand Line et que vous faîtes parti du pourcentage qui ne voulait pas y aller, je ne vous forcerai pas à me suivre. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas non plus.

Elle se tourna vers Toki, le regard triste mais aussi plein de détermination. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle allait lui ordonner avant qu'elle ne parle.

\- Toki. Depuis toujours, tu es comme un fils pour moi. Je sais que j'ai plus l'âge d'être ta sœur mais c'est comme ça. J'aimerai que tu restes avec moi mais tu n'es pas prêt.

\- Je sais. Sa voix lui venait de loin, comme éteinte.

\- Je serai égoïste et je te mettrai en danger si je t'obligeais à me suivre. Alors je vais te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose de difficile.

\- Tu veux que je reste en arrière quelques années.

Sa voix était triste mais aucune colère n'en émanait. Il était résigné car il s'attendait à ce que ce moment arrive.

\- En effet. Mais pas comme un boulet. Ce que je veux c'est que, une fois que tu auras tes dix-sept ans, tu viennes nous rejoindre sur Grand Line, en tant que mon 1er commandant.

Un grondement parcourut la salle. Certains, manifestement, n'aimaient pas beaucoup cette idée mais le plus grand du bruit était un tumulte d'approbation. Toki, abasourdi, s'agenouilla devant Misaki.

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, capitaine, mais je ne pense pas être le plus apte à occuper ce poste.

\- La décision a été prise avec Lewis. Il restera mon bras droit, tu seras mon 1er commandant et Lily sera ta seconde. Il n'est nullement question de te laisser seul derrière et j'ai autant de raison de vouloir laisser Lily avec toi qu'elle en a de vouloir rester avec toi.

Toki lança un regard de reproche à Lily qui maintint son regard. Misaki vit son regard et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oui, elle le savait. Mais aurais-tu réellement voulu l'apprendre de sa bouche ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Non.. Excuse moi, Lily.

\- À compté de ce jour, moi, Misaki, capitaine du Calypso, te nomme Commandant de ma première flotte, capitaine de ton propre navire et fais de Lily ton second.

On n'aurait pas pu dire qui était le plus fier et le plus heureux des deux. Toki, qui venait d'obtenir la plus grande marque de confiance possible, ou Lily, qui voyait son lien avec Toki se resserrer. Un instant plus tard, les deux étaient à genoux devant leur capitaine.

\- Lily, à partir de ce jour, tu appelleras Toki par son titre, à savoir Commandant en ma présence, et capitaine lorsque je ne serais pas là. Bien sur, il peut t'autoriser à le nommer différemment.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Sa voix était pleine d'émotion. Elle se tourna alors vers Toki, les yeux embués de larmes, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

\- Soit un bon capitaine, Commandant.

\- Et toi, ma vice capitaine, guide moi lors des choix difficiles.

Misaki les regarda un moment, attendrie par ces deux jeunes qui lui rappelaient son départ en tant que capitaine. Elle leur fit alors signe de se relever.

\- Bien. Donc, comme je disais, je n'abandonnerai pas ceux qui ne souhaitent pas venir sur Grand Line. Toki partira dans quelques années. Je vous demande, à vous, ceux qui souhaitent rester, de vous mettre sous ses ordres. Vous ferez parti de son équipage, je serez toujours votre capitaine tandis qu'il sera votre supérieur direct. Rompez.

L'équipage retourna à ses occupations, certains parlez déjà des périples qu'ils pourraient vivre sur la route de tous les périls. Seul un petit groupe qui était à la même table depuis qu'ils étaient dans la taverne semblait hésitant quant à ce qu'il voulait faire.


	4. Chapitre 3: commandant et lieutenant

**Heya mina ^^ Je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous ^^**

 **J'espère que vous excuserez mon léger retard, la semaine de partiels et celle de révision juste avant m'ont pris pas mal de mon temps ^^'**

 **Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et passons aux remerciements ^^**

 **Merci à Eredorios (heureux de te donner envie de connaître One Piece), Barukku Iris (voici le nouveau chapitre, de quoi faire de nouvelles théories), Zialema-sama (le gosse saura gérer, Misaki sait ce qu'elle fait et il n'est pas seul, comme tu le verras ici PS : me tape pas pour le 'sama') et Misstykata (j'avoue que j'ai rit en imaginant la chose ^^ ) pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que des gens s'intéressent à l'histoire de Toki ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et vous dit à la prochaine ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3: commandant et lieutenant

21 Août 1514

-Nous y voilà.

Ils étaient en mer depuis deux jours. John avait eu la gentillesse de laisser Toki prendre sa caravelle en échange de son objet le plus précieux. Évidemment, le jeune commandant affirmait qu'il n'avait rien de même valeur qu'un navire alors c'est Lily qui s'est portée garante en donnant son collier en signe de bonne foi. Ce collier lui venait de Toki. Lors d'un raid lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur le Calypso, il avait trouvé ce collier et le lui avait offert le jour de son anniversaire. Son plus bel anniversaire depuis son arrivée au monde.

\- Lily, descend de là, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à te repêcher.

La vice capitaine avait déjà pris position dans les cordages, ses cheveux volants au vent.

\- Oui, capitaine. Comme d'habitude, ça voulait dire ''cours toujours''.

\- Laisse tomber.. Préparez vous à l'abordage ! N'oubliez pas qu'il n'est pas seul ! Vous vous occupez des marines, je me charge de l'ex lieutenant. Compris ?

\- Oui, capitaine.

Il commençait enfin à prendre goût à son titre. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se rendait vers le combat le plus important de sa vie. Son entrée officielle dans la piraterie. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il pouvait se faire tuer aujourd'hui et que sa carrière pouvait prendre fin avant même d'atteindre la Grand Line mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer ses plans. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il devait faire et, surtout, ce qu'il était capable de faire. Depuis qu'il avait vécu à bord du Calypso, il savait que sa vie serait celle des hommes libres, peu importe les risques.

Toki rangea le sabre en bois avec lequel il s'entraînait puis s'arma d'une lame en acier.

\- Tu te bats avec une vraie arme maintenant ? S'enquit Garrow.

\- Lui, je peux me permettre de le tuer. Après ce qu'il a fait à Tom.. Et puis, je ne peux pas prendre de risque avant d'entrer sur Grand Line. Je préférerai ne pas tuer mais, la vie de pirate, c'est pas aussi simple.

La caravelle hissa le drapeau pirate en s'approchant du bâtiment portant les couleurs de la marine, barrées d'une immense croix rouge sombre, semblable à du sang coagulé. Les ex marines ne prirent même pas la peine d'attaquer le navire pirate, trop confiant, sûrement, en voyant une embarcation aussi petite s'en prendre à un bâtiment aussi imposant. Tant mieux. Moins ils étaient pris au sérieux, plus ils feront profil bas. Mais il allait falloir changer ça rapidement.

En quelques instants, l'équipage pirate avait embarqué à bord du bâtiment ennemi. L'ensemble des ex-marines encerclaient déjà Toki et ses amis.

\- Laissez les passer.

Les rangs des déserteurs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'équipage de Toki.

\- Lieutenant Zecke. Ex-lieutenant devrais-je dire. La remarque fit grimacer l'ex-marine. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté de votre ''justice'' ?

\- On se connaît ?

\- Peu importe. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu es désarmé. Alors bats toi avec honneur, cette fois.

\- Qui es-tu ? Dit-il en sortant son nodachi.

\- Tu vas mourir de toute façon. Je suis Toki, commandant du Calypso Kaizoku.

Le visage du lieutenant fut vite plus défiguré par la haine que par sa cicatrice. Bien sur qu'il ce souvenait de cet équipage. Il lui avait fait perdre la face et son job. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Toki dégaina son épée, une lame faite d'un seul et unique morceau de métal noir, sans garde ni pommeau, et se mit en garde.

Toki se tenait devant Zecke, le cœur empli d'excitation. Une excitation contrôlée car, alors que son adversaire tremblait d'excitation et de rage, le corps du jeune homme était totalement immobile, alerte au moindre mouvement. Il était face à un homme probablement plus fort que lui, il le savait. La moindre erreur pouvait lui être fatale. Si seulement son entraînement avec Lewis avait été plus complet.

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable, personne n'osait bouger jusqu'à ce que Zecke se rua sur Toki. Ce fut comme un coup d'envoi. Trois pirates contre une vingtaine d'ex marines, Zecke contre Toki.

Toki para le premier assaut de Zecke alors qu'un de ses hommes se défendait contre trois marines. Le second était dans la même situation après avoir éliminé l'un d'entre eux. Lily avait eu plus de chance -ou de talent?- en esquivant le premier coup qu'un marine lui portait et avait enchaîné trois adversaires qui gisaient maintenant au sol, inconscients.

Toki et Zecke se tenait face à face, lame contre lame, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre.

\- Tu t'en sors bien, petit. Un sourire dément barrait le visage du lieutenant. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'ouvrir en deux, gamin.

\- Tu parles trop. Comme la dernière fois.

Les muscles de Toki se raidirent sous l'effort mais il parvint à repousser Zecke qui rentra un peu trop vite dans un de ses hommes, laissant le temps à Toki de sauver un de ses nakama en transperçant un des marines par derrière. Chose q'un d'entre eux essaya de faire sur lui mais, avant qu'il n'esquive, l'assaillant se fit trancher en deux.

\- Le prochain qui essaye quoi que ce soit contre lui subira le même sort. Éliminez moi ces foutus pirates. Tu ne rejoindras jamais ta capitaine, gamin.

\- Elle me reverra bien assez tôt.

La joute entre commandant et lieutenant repris, Zecke avait une rapidité incroyable mais Toki se maintenait toujours au plus proche de son adversaire, l'empêchant de prendre l'avantage de l'allonge de son arme.

Le jeune commandant avait sa concentration fixée sur Zecke tout en gardant ses alliés à l'oeil, sachant toujours où ils se trouvaient, leur situation et il se permettait même d'agir en leur faveur au milieu de son propre combat. Un coup par ci lors d'une esquive, un tacle par là lors d'une passe d'arme et après de longue minutes de combat, il restait autant d'ennemis que d'amis.

Un cri derrière Toki lui fit perdre sa concentration une fraction de seconde. Ses jambes réagirent toutes seules et il bondit en arrière mais un peu trop tard. Du sang coula. Son sang. Il lui brouillait la vue. Son œil lui faisait un mal de chien mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Elle était déjà divisée entre Zecke, face à lui et Garrow, dans son dos.

\- C'est rien, petit, reste concentré sur ton combat.

\- Je reste ton commandant, grommela Toki, quand même rassuré en retournant au combat.

Il se battait maintenant avec un seul œil, le deuxième inondé sous le sang de la coupure, peu profonde mais handicapante qui coulait abondamment.

\- Il est temps de voir ce que vaut ton entraînement, Sensho, murmura Toki.

Il affermit sa prise sur son épée et ferma son œil valide. Zecke le regarda un instant, abasourdi, puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu abandonne déjà, gamin?

La respiration de Zecke était saccadée alors que Toki était en train de calmer la sienne. Lily sourit en voyant Toki alors qu'elle achevait son adversaire. Le calme avant la tempête.

\- Alors tu mourras comme un porc !

Et il se jeta sur Toki, la pointe du Nodachi en avant. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toki quand il esquiva le coup en partant sur la droite et roula contre la lame du nodachi avant d'enfoncer la sienne dans le dos de Zecke. La lame traversa le corps du lieutenant pour ressortir par son torse. Les deux survivants du massacrent lâchèrent leurs armes en voyant la lame de Toki repeinte du sang de leur lieutenant ressortir du dos de Zecke qui tomba au sol, inerte.

\- Puisses tu trouver le repos dans la mort.

Toki ouvrit alors ses yeux après avoir essuyé le sang sur son visage pour découvrir que tout le monde excepté Lily le regardait avec un regard empli de crainte. Lily, elle, le regardait avec admiration. Il tremblait de tous ses membres quand Lily le prit dans ses bras.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi fort, tu ne mériterais pas ton titre, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Merci, chérie. Il se tourna vers Garrow alors que Lily virait au rouge. C'était quoi ce cri lors de la bataille ?

\- Juste un coup de lame. Rien de grave.

Toki jeta un coup d'oeil à son dernier membre d'équipage pour s'assurer de son état avant de regarder la blessure de Garrow. Juste une entaille relativement profonde sur son bras gauche.

\- Lily, il faudra le recoudre. Tu es la plus habile, tu t'en charges. Garrow, à l'infirmerie. Noct, avec moi.

Il laissa Lily s'occuper de Garrow et fit le tour du bâtiment avec Noctis, un jeune garçon un peu punk, des cheveux noirs en bataille, assez maigre mais qui avait su montrer sa valeur en combat singulier contre Toki lors de son entrée dans l'équipage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

La voix de Noct brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer pendant qu'ils fouillaient les quartiers d'équipage.

\- Crois moi, mieux vaut que tu ne saches jamais. Je dois dire que.. Je ne sais pas vraiment moi même..

\- C'est la première fois que vous.. ?

\- La première fois en tant que commandant. J'ai déjà tué lors d'un raid quand on était encore sur le Calypso.. C'était lui ou moi. J'en ai pas dormi pendant des jours, j'en ai été malade. J'ai du passer plusieurs nuits avec la capitaine. Elle a fini par en avoir marre et m'a obligé a retourner dans les quartiers de l'équipage. Il eu un petit rire à cette pensée. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars et, chaque nuit, c'est Lily qui me rejoignait dans mon lit pour me faire oublier tout ça..

\- Taïsho.. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais.. Vous et Lily..

\- C'est compliqué..

Lily les rejoignit, interrompant leur conversation. Noct s'inclina et sorti de la pièce.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- De ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.. Et de la première fois où j'ai tué.

\- Oh.. Lily rosit en repensant à certains moments passés à cette époque. Tu lui as.. Tout dit ?

\- Seulement les grandes lignes. C'est pas comme si on avait fait quoi que ce soit.. On était beaucoup trop jeunes pour penser à ça de toute façon, rit le jeune commandant.

\- Taïsho? Venez voir, demanda Noct en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Hum ? Toki suivit Noct. Oh ! Intéressant !

Ils se trouvait devant un coffre dans la cabine de Zecke. Il était à moitié plein de liasses de billets.

\- c'est une excellente surprise, ça ! On va finalement s'en sortir malgré tes mauvaises compétences en négociation.

\- Tu me fends le cœur, Lily.

Elle gloussa gentiment avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Laisse Noct s'occuper de ça, il faut que je m'occupe de ton œil.

\- T'as entendu la dame, petit.. Dit Toki en soupirant.

Il se laissa entraîner dans l'infirmerie, laissant Noctis s'occuper de charger l'argent sur leur navire.

* * *

22 Août 1514

L'équipage de Toki dirigeait le navire de Zecke. Le pont avait été nettoyé, les survivants ligotés et les morts mis au frigo. Ils avaient hissé le drapeau blanc en arrivant en vue de la base de la marine, tant sur le navire de la marine que sur leur caravelle qui était tractée par le bâtiment.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je vais chercher une prime.. Garrow, planque toi. Ils savent que tu es un pirate, je te rappelle. La prochaine fois que je viendrai dans ce genre d'endroit, je serai probablement à la place de notre cher lieutenant.

Toki alla chercher le corps de l'homme en question alors que son équipage amarrait le bâtiment à quai tandis que Garrow allait s'enfermer dans les quartiers d'équipage de la caravelle. La marine les avaient vu venir de loin et nombre de soldats étaient venus les accueillir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le navire était amarré et Toki descendit avec Zecke sur le dos. Il jeta un regard aux survivants des déserteurs qui en dit long sur ce qu'il leur ferait s'ils venaient à parler puis s'approcha du plus haut gradé. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans la trentaine, le regard vif, beaucoup trop droit à son goût. L'uniforme lui allait bien mais il faudrait sûrement le décoincer. Seule chose qui le sortait de l'ordinaire, ses cheveux verts pomme et une cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa joue.

\- Toki Draer, chasseur de prime. Je vous apporte les restes de l'ex-lieutenant Zecke ainsi que le navire qu'il vous avez volé.

\- D..Draer ?!

Le garçon le regarda avec un regard assassin.

\- Un mot de plus.. Menaça-t-il.

\- J..J'ai du confondre, dit le marine devenu pâle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Quelques formalités à remplir, je suis sur que vous savez ce que c'est.

Toki acquiesça et se tourna vers ses subordonnés.

\- Préparez la caravelle au départ. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans deux heures, vous savez quoi faire.

Et il suivit le marine jusqu'à son bureau. Sur le chemin, il prenait bien garde à retenir le chemin suivit et regardait toujours autour de lui, prenant en note tous les points de fuite, les endroits propices à un affrontement contre des adversaires en surnombre. Il analysait toujours tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui comme si ça vie en dépendait, ainsi, lorsque ce serait vraiment le cas, il serait prêt.

\- Vous semblez méfiant, monsieur Draer.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme cela. Mon père était monsieur Draer. Si j'ai hérité de ses biens et de son titre, ce n'est pas par choix.

\- Comme vous voudrez, monsieur. Toutefois, j'ai été surpris de vous savoir en vie. Lorsqu'un collègue d'une base voisine affirmait que l'héritier de la famille Draer était vivant, tout le monde l'a pris pour un fou. Mais vous voir ici, en chair et en os.. Votre famille est une légende dans la marine.

Toki détestait utilisait l'autorité de sa famille d'adoption. Mais s'il le fallait pour qu'il se taise..

\- Il suffit. J'ai également hérité de l'influence des Draer. Un mot à vos supérieurs et je vous fais renvoyer pour un quelconque motif. Il serait dommage, par exemple, qu'on découvre que vous fricoter avec des pirates.

\- Comment ?! Mais je.. Pardonnez moi, monsieur. Je n'étais pas à ma place.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du marine qui laissa entrer Toki puis entra à son tour. La pièce était plutôt modeste. Un bureau proche du mur de verre donnant vue sur la quasi totalité de la base, deux fauteuils devant le bureau, une chaise sûrement peu confortable derrière. Une simple armoire dans un coin de la pièce et une bibliothèque s'étalant sur tout le mur de droite, jusqu'à la seconde porte de la salle, donnant probablement sur la chambre de l'officier.

\- Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que peu de formalités lorsqu'un chasseur de prime remet un criminel à la marine. Je sais également que vous avez dit cela uniquement pour être seul en présence d'un membre de la famille Draer. Ne perdons pas de temps. Je suis ici parce que je veux quelque chose et vous voulez quelque chose de moi. Alors allez-y.

Le commandant s'installa dans un fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres. S'il pouvait s'amuser un peu et apprendre ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? L'officier s'installa face à Toki et lui servit un bourbon.

\- Eh bien.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi expéditif. Soit, je vais être franc avec vous. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ici. Si je me suis engagé, c'est pour parcourir la Grand Line, chasser les criminels, être utile ! En étant ici, je ne me sens pas utile.

\- Forcément, vous laissez les autres chasser les criminels à votre place sur vos mers. La remarque tira une grimace à l'officier. Vous voulez donc que moi, en tant que Draer, je fasse quelque chose pour vous sortir d'ici.

\- C'est cela, monsieur.

Bien. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Personne ne peut se permettre de remettre en doute la parole d'un Draer.

\- J'enverrai une lettre à vos supérieurs une fois de retour au manoir Draer. À une condition. Ça fait maintenant des années que je suis loin de mon foyer. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma sœur ? La marine doit bien garder un œil sur la seule descendance officielle de la famille, non ?

\- Bien sur, monsieur. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, bien sur, mais je ne suis pas assez gradé pour avoir accès aux informations, monsieur.

\- Les rumeurs me suffiront. Faîtes un effort.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Dame Liana avait une santé fragile depuis votre ''mort'', monsieur. Oh, je suis certain que vos domestiques s'occupent d'elle à un tel point qu'elle a dut se remettre depuis que j'ai entendu cela, monsieur ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le visage de Toki se tordre de tristesse.

\- Bien. Quoi d'autre ? Un mariage forcé ? Des problèmes quelconques ?

\- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, vous êtes plus à même que moi pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre famille. Il n'y a toutefois aucune rumeur à ce sujet.

\- Bien. Ça voulait dire que ses parents adoptifs n'avaient pas fait le nécessaire pour assurer la pérennité de la famille, pensant sûrement vivre encore quelques années. Ainsi, Liana était libre. Malade, mais libre.

\- Je vous remercie. Donnez moi un document attestant de votre appartenant à la marine et prouvant que vous dirigez cette base et je ferai le nécessaire pour vous sortir d'ici.

Le marine disparut dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant de tendre un dossier à Toki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 4: faux départ

**Heya tout le monde ^^**  
 **Désolé du retard, je dois avouer que le syndrome de la page blanche a été tenace cette fois ^^'**

 **Comme vous allez le voir, ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais le prochain sera plus long et plein de révélation alors c'est pas grave... si? *zyeutage de chat Potté***  
 **avant de vous laisser, je voudrais vous remercier pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ^^**

 **Iris, ne t'en fais pas, le mystère va se calmer au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Aller, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Faux départ

24 Aout 1514

L'équipage était de retour sur son île depuis le matin. Toki se dépêcha de rejoindre la petite maison dans laquelle il habitait depuis quelques années avec le reste de l'équipage pour réunir la somme qu'il devait à John. Lily le suivait de près alors que les deux autres étaient resté sur le pont du navire.

\- Dans moins d'une heure, ce navire sera à nous et nous pourrons enfin retourner en mer, dit le commandant, accroupi devant le coffre à contempler le magot amassé durant ces dernières années.

\- Nous ? En tant que commandant, le navire t'appartient à toi et à toi seul.

\- Lily. Ne retourne pas sur ce terrain. Je t'ai déjà dis ce que j'en pensais. Certes, je donne les ordres, mais nous sommes tous égaux en mer. C'est ça, ma liberté.

\- Mais ici, nous sommes sur terre, fit remarquer la jeune femme, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Je suis donc ta _subordonnée,_ dit-elle en se collant contre Toki pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

\- Sur terre, mon titre ne vaut rien. Un commandant d'une flotte, sur terre, à autant de pouvoir que n'importe quel homme, fit Toki en se dégageant gentiment du contact imposé par Lily. Je dois aller voir John. On se retrouve sur le navire dans deux heures. Pensez à prendre ce dont vous avez besoin ici, on ne reviendra peut-être jamais.

\- Bien, _Taïsho_.

Le jeune homme vida le contenu du coffre dans un sac en bandoulière puis se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant à coté de Lily, il l'attrapa délicatement par le poignet pour attirer son attention.

\- Je t'ai entendue la nuit dernière sur le pont. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir seule dans tes quartiers, rejoins moi. C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais dormi dans la même pièce, conclut-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie, laissant Lily aux commandes de l'embarquement.

Toki se rendit donc vers le bar de Tom la boule au ventre avec l'argent dont il allait se séparer. Il traînait le pas jusqu'à sa destination, triste à l'idée d'abandonner cette île qui était sous sa protection depuis trois ans, la marine étant incapable d'agir correctement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il entra dans le bar et fut accueilli en héros par l'ensemble des habitués et le barman qui semblait plus heureux que d'habitude.

\- Eh bien.. Je ne pensais pas que mon départ de cette île vous rendrez aussi joyeux, tenta le commandant, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

\- Dis pas de connerie, mon gars ! C'est tes actes contre ce lieutenant fou qu'on fête ! Dit le barman en lui servant son cocktail habituel, un Daïquiri.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, rit le jeune homme en sortant un billet.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu n'auras plus jamais aucun Berry a dépenser chez moi. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour le village et ce que tu as fait hier à ce..

\- Moi en revanche, je ne refuserai pas mon argent, annonça le vieux John de son rire gras.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, John. Un Draer paie toujours ses dettes, dit-il en donnant le sac qui contenait la somme qu'il devait au vieux loup de mer. Tu peux compter, tout y est.

John se mit alors à compter sous les protestations de l'assemblée. Protestations qui se turent quand il rendit une liasse d'au moins cinquante millions au commandant.

\- En remerciement pour les années que tu as passé ici avec tes hommes, à nous protéger, annonça-t-il sous le regard choqué des hommes qui l'entouraient.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, John. Et merci à vous tous de nous avoir acceptés sur cette île aussi longtemps, dit le garçon en s'adressant à tout le monde. Cette fois, tu ne refuseras pas mon argent, Tom. Tournée général à mon compte ! Hurla-t-il sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, avant de poser une somme considérable au bar.

Le jeune commandant profita de l'ambiance dans le bar pour s'éclipser discrètement et alla se promener un peu en lisière de forêt, se remémorant les meilleurs moments passés sur l'île. Son arrivée la première fois avec l'équipage de Misaki alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Les innombrables escales qu'ils avaient fait ici durant les années à bord du Calypso. Les entraînements avec Misaki et Lewis aux abords de cette forêt. Le jour de sa promotion et le départ de Misaki. Les larmes, ce jour là.

Il se rappela les années où il vivait dans cette maison éloignée du village, avec Garrow, Noct et Lily. Toutes ces années n'étaient accompagnées que de bons souvenirs. Il se souvenait sa première cuite. Son premier baiser aussi, son seul baiser, même s'il jurait avoir été trop ivre ce soir là pour s'en rappeler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'est que deux grosses heures plus tard qu'il se rendit au port et monta sur leur navire pour être accueilli par Noct et et Garrow.

\- Lily ? Demanda Toki, inquiet.

\- Elle essaye de prendre ta place. Dit Garrow d'une voix dure, se voulant sérieux mais dont le coin des lèvres trahissait son amusement.

\- Tu lui as vraiment dit de s'installer dans ta cabine ? Demanda Noct, un regard plein de sous-entendu.

\- Oui, je le lui ai dit. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, affirma le jeune commandant et se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

Elle était la, devant lui, préparant un simple sac de couchage à coté du lit de son commandant.

\- je me suis permise de m'installer, _commandant_.

\- Lily. Dans cette pièce, si je ne suis pas derrière mon bureau, je ne suis pas ton commandant mais simplement Toki.. Celui avec qui tu as passé ton enfance, celui avec qui tu as vécu chaque moment, bon comme mauvais, et celui...

Il hésitait. Encore. Ce n'est pas le moment, se disait-il. Ce ne sera jamais le moment, mais ça, il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Celui.. ? Tenta Lily pour le relancer.

\- Celui qui refusera de te laisser dormir par terre. Esquiva-t-il en retirant le sac de couchage. Je ne dis pas qu'on dormira ensemble, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le changement de couleur brutal de son amie, bien qu'on ait déjà pris des douches ensemble, ajouta-t-il pour lui même. Je dis simplement que tu prendras le lit. C'est un ordre. Dit-il avec un rire d'amusement en la voyant essayer de protester.

Toki fouilla dans une armoire et en sorti un hamac et s'attela à la préparation de son lit.

* * *

\- Bien ! Maintenant, notre départ n'a que trop tardé ! Annonça le commandant en sortant de sa cabine pour donner ses ordres à ses hommes.

L'équipage était en mer quand Toki donna son ordre.

\- Direction Nord-Est ! Riverse Mountain nous attend !

\- Hum hum.

\- Garrow ? Une remarque ? Demanda Toki.

\- Eh bien, Taïsho.. Si je peux me permettre, ça serait une bonne idée de remplir la cale avant de se mettre en mer. On a gardé les vivres de l'équipage de Zecke mais, on ne sait jamais. Et puis, on sait pas grand chose de Grand Line..

\- Nous en savons déjà beaucoup sur Grand Line, répondit Toki en regardant sa seconde qui lui sourit, ne t'en fais pas. Mais...

Le commandant sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre la parole, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, bien sur. Lily ? L'île la prochaine île sur notre chemin ?

\- Baterilla.

* * *

1er septembre

La caravelle s'approchait de l'île tropicale quand Toki sortit de sa cabine. Montant dans les cordages pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'île, le commandant aperçu un reflet doré sur le port qui disparu aussitôt. D'abord surpris par cette apparition, il oublia vite ce détail pour observer l'île sous son ensemble. Un phare était présent pour guidé les navires jusqu'au port. L'île était assez simple et la ville portuaire semblait être la seule ville de l'île. Du moins, de ce qu'il voyait. Il prit un instant pour observer une petite maison à l'écart de la ville. Ce devait être là.

Une heure plus tard, le navire était amarré au quai et Toki partait explorer la ville après avoir donner des consignes à ses hommes. Garrow et Noctis devait refaire le plein de la calle du navire et en apprendre le plus possible sur Grand Line et si possible trouver un log pose. Pendant se temps, Lily accompagnait Toki.

Le premier réflexe de Toki fut d'aller à la taverne la plus proche. Quand on ne connaît pas un lieu, c'est l'endroit où allait pour recueillir des informations.

En quelques minutes, et grâce à l'accueil chaleureux des habitants ainsi que quelques questions discrètement posées, Toki avait appris l'histoire des Portgas qui, paraît-il, pourraient être à la tête de l'île s'ils avaient accepté. Après avoir acquis la liberté de l'île, il n'était pas surprenant que ses habitants les voient comme leurs sauveurs.

Ils avaient fini par apprendre que les Portgas avaient eu bien des malheurs dans le passé, comme la fois où la marine était venu les voir prétextant que l'une d'entre eux avait eu une relation avec le roi des pirates, une simple rumeur qui leur faisait peur. Bien sur, la rumeur fut vite tut mais les habitants de l'île n'oubliaient pas cet outrage et n'hésitaient à en parler à qui voulait l'entendre. ''Le gouvernement n'est pas aussi bon qu'on le croit'', disaient-ils.

Malgré leur bonne action, à savoir libérer l'île, les Portgas avaient été victimes de bien des maux. Aujourd'hui, les Portgas n'étaient plus qu'un petit nombre et vivaient humblement.

Ému par l'histoire de cette famille, Toki se rendit à la maison des derniers Portgas à avoir péris.

La hacienta était toujours debout et en très bon état. Les Portgas encore en vie devaient très certainement continuer à l'entretenir. Les fleurs courraient le long des murs et dégageaient une douce odeur de printemps. Lentement, Toki marcha le long de la façade dans un silence presque cérémonieux, admirant l'intérieur de la maison. Des draps recouvraient les meubles et quelques livres traînaient encore sur une table elle même recouverte.

Ne sachant s'il pouvait se permettre d'entrer dans la maison, Toki s'approcha de l'entrée, posa une main sur la porte en bois, prit une grande inspiration puis se ravisa avant de reculer.

\- Un sort bien tragique pour une famille apparemment fort sympathique.. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

\- Tu connaissais quelqu'un d'ici ? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

\- Non.. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un grand respect pour chaque personne morte sur cette île.

Toki se retourna vivement, lame à la main, avant de découvrir une jeune blonde aux yeux cendrés absolument radieuse. Ses petites taches de rousseurs sur sa peau mate la rendait irrésistible et sa tenue légère, orientale, d'un bleu azurin lui allait si bien que Lily surpris Toki en train de rougir lorsqu'il la détailla.

C'est la petite toux fortement simulée de Lily qui ramena Toki sur terre.

\- Excusez moi de m'imposer, commença la jeune blonde, mais j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et je dois avouer que votre réflexion mérite l'admiration, annonça t-elle d'une voix angélique avec un sourire radieux.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de mal et, bien que je ne recherche pas l'admiration, je vous en remercie mademoiselle, répondit Toki avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Nouvelle toux forcée de la part de Lily qui tira un sourire amusé à la nouvelle venue.

\- je crois que votre petite amie est jalouse, dit-elle d'une voix rieuse.

\- Oh... Nous.. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Erreur fatale qui lui valu une gifle toujours aussi prévisible mais inévitable du sujet de la conversation qui s'empressa de partir en direction du navire.

\- Lily ! Appela t-il en se dirigeant vers sa seconde avant de se retourner vers la blonde. Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle.. ?

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire non dissimulé et les yeux rieurs.

\- Amélia. Portgas D. Amélia.

* * *

 ***va se barricader dans son bunker en scénarium***  
 **Toki: *soupire fortement* l'auteur m'a chargé de vous dire que le prochain chapitre est bientôt prêt et donc que vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir vos réponses.. A moins que vous ne décidiez de le tuer avant. Je ne fais que transmettre le message ^^' D'ici là, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai une furie à calmer... *part à la poursuite de Lily***


	6. Chapitre 5: Héritage

**Heya mina ^^ un nouveau chapitre tout frais rien que pour vous! \o/**

 **Mais avant, les habituels remerciements!**  
 **Merci à Misstykata, Eredorios et Zialema- *toussote un ''sama'' pas discret* pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ^^**

 **je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, place au chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Héritage

Toki poursuivait Lily, encore troublé par les mots de la jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer. ''Amélia. Portgas D. Amélia''. Se serait-elle moquée de lui après l'avoir entendu parler avec respect du sort tragique de cette famille ? Elle semblait être une fille tout à fait honnête pourtant.

Rattrapant Lily alors qu'elle montait à bord du navire, Toki entra dans la cabine à sa suite et ferma la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il la vit faire ses bagages !

\- Lily... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, beaucoup moins sur de lui qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- J'ai été stupide, étouffa-t-elle entre deux sanglots avant de reprendre contenance. J'ai été stupide, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. Est-ce que j'y ai cru ? Bien sur. Mais quelle cruche !

La regardant empaqueter ses affaires dans le sac avec lequel elle était arrivée dans sa cabine quelques jours plus tôt, Toki se sentait impuissant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours pensé qu'entre Lily et lui il ne pouvait rien y avoir. Depuis le début, il refusait de s'attacher plus à un de ses hommes plutôt qu'un autre.

Bien sur, avec Lily c'était différent. Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre depuis le début. Aussi s'était-il accordé cet écart avec Lily. Un frère et une sœur, comme il avait l'habitude de se rappeler pour ne pas penser autrement. Se pouvait-il que...

\- Lily.. si je t'ai blessée, je m'en excuse.. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment su comprendre..

\- Comprendre quoi ? Hein ?! Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Au contraire, c'est très clair ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Elle.. Elle ne s'appelle pas Claire mais Amélia, tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- LA FERME ! Hurla-t-elle si fort que toutes les mouettes qui tournaient autour du navire disparurent.

Oups. Mauvaise pioche.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce que Lily referma son sac.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu n'essaies pas de me dissuader de partir ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu m'as dit de la fermer...

\- J'ai changé d'avis ! Explosa-t-elle.

\- Je n'essaies pas de t'en dissuader car tu es libre de tes choix mais également parce que je sais que tu ne quitteras pas ce navire. Ton honneur te guide, et ton honneur te dit de rester au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on revoit Misaki et ce jour là, tu lui demandera de changer de navire.. Je te connais, Lily.. Autant que tu me connais.

\- Tu ne me connais peut-être pas si bien que ça.. Même si sur ce point, tu as raison, dit-elle, calmée, en s'avançant vers la porte avant que Toki ne l'arrête.

\- Lily.. Je... Je crois avoir compris..

\- Compris quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir mal dissimulée dans la voix.

\- Compris pourquoi tu t'es emportée comme ça, dit-il en montrant sa propre joue encore rouge. Lily... tu... Est-ce que tu... ? Tenta-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Évidemment, grand bêta ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait et de rougir comme une tomate mure. J.. Je veux dire... non ? Dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

\- Lily... commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je sais. On a toujours été comme un frère et une sœur depuis ton arrivée sur le Calypso, et avoir vécu tout ça ensemble a renforcé cette relation fraternelle mais voilà... Je sais très bien que tu refuses d'avoir une préférence pour un membre d'équipage pour ne pas faire de favoritisme mais voilà... je sais aussi que si tu devais être avec une fille qui est dans ton équipage tu te mettras toujours en danger pour la mettre le moins possible en danger mais voilà... dit-elle en détournant son regard de l'homme à qui elle venait d'ouvrir son cœur.

\- Eh bien.. tu viens de dire tout haut les raisons que je me donne depuis plusieurs mois pour ne pas te dire ce que je ressens, dit-il un peu gêné.

\- Ce que... Tu ressens ? Mais.. la façon dont tu regardais cette fille...

\- Je suis un homme célibataire qui vit entouré uniquement d'hommes et de la seule femme qu'il s'interdisait d'aimer... tu voulais que je réagisse comment ?

\- J'aurai sûrement agit de la même façon que toi alors... attend... interdisAIT ? Releva-t-elle. Pourquoi l'emploi du pas-

Son dernier mot fut noyer dans le baiser passionné que Toki lui donna et auquel elle répondit avec fougue. Après de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité de bonheur pour chacun des deux amoureux, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour laisser la place à deux sourires gênés.

\- Mais... et tes règles ?

\- Au diable les règles ! Elles sont faites pour être transgressées, non ? On est des pirates ou pas ?

Toc toc toc.

\- Commandant, l'ensemble des provisions ont été amenées à la cale.

\- Merci Noct, répondit Toki, se retenant d'être désagréable.

\- Garrow fait remarquer que bien qu'on soit à terre, l'entraînement de Lily n'est pas annulé pour autant et qu'elle est en retard. Je ne fais que transmettre, s'excusa-t-il en devinant qu'il empêchait quelque chose.

\- J'arrive dans une minute, répondit Lily. On remettra ça plus tard, dit-elle à Toki en entendant Noct partir.

\- On ne doit pas oublier nos devoirs ni les faire passer après nos sentiments. ''rester concentré sur l'objectif''.

\- C'est moi ou tu cites du Lewis ? Fit remarquer Lily, se souvenant très bien des paroles de leur supérieur.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il a raison. Aller vas-y, Garrow n'est pas réputé pour sa patience dit Toki en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de descendre sur le pont.

\- On a pas fini d'en entendre parler, soupira-t-il en voyant Noct le regarder avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

* * *

3 septembre 1514

Toki, avec l'approbation de l'équipage, avait décidé de rester encore quelques jours sur l'île avant de retourner en mer. Dans l'idée de se détendre, il se rendit dans un bar non loin du port, s'installa à une table pour voir une belle blonde s'approcher de lui.

\- Bienvenue au Fholston Paradise, que puis-je vous servir ?

La spécialité de la maison et le journal du jour, s'il vous pl- ! Amélia ?! S'étonna-t-il en dévisageant la jeune femme dans une tenue de serveuse, des lunettes sur le nez et ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, je suis Émilie, la serveuse, dit-elle, son regard faisant bien comprendre à Toki de ne pas insister.

\- J'ai du me tromper, veuillez m'excuser, s'excusa Toki, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait bien d'Amélia.

La jeune blonde déposa le papier sur la table avant d'aller vers une autre table, laissant à Toki le temps de lire le mot. ''Retrouvez moi à 2h cette nuit, après mon service.'' Quelques petites minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint vers lui avec sa commande et le journal. Après remerciement, Toki se plongea dans les pages en sirotant doucement sa boisson avant de tomber sur un article qui l'intéressa fortement.

 _L'équipage du Calypso, diviser pour mieux régner ?_

 _L'équipage du Calypso avec à sa tête la femme aux cheveux rouges la plus puissante de Grand Line fait à nouveau parler de lui! Alors que la jeune rookie atteignait l'archipel Shabaody avec une prime de 370 millions de Berrys, nous apprenons de source sur que la jeune capitaine pirates a maintenant plusieurs navires sous ses ordres, à savoir trois sur Grand Line (et un en South Blue ? Cf page 7). Chacun de ses navires sur Grand Line serait sous les ordres d'un commandant dont la prime s'élève à plus de 150 millions de Berrys ! (cf page des primes)_

 _En suivant le navire principal à bonne distance, nos envoyés ont pu remarquer que le Calypso semble remonter la Grand Line en sens inverse ! Ce qui pourrait confirmer notre théorie! (cf page 7)_

Toki tourna les pages frénétiquement, un immense sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Sa capitaine continuait à faire parler d'elle et remontait Grand Line pour l'accueillir dans cette aventure!

 _Une flotte très dispersée ou une pale copie ?_

 _Alors qu'on entend parler de l'équipage du Calypso depuis maintenant deux ans, un navire portant son pavillon a été aperçu dans South Blue. Simple profiteur ou membre du véritable équipage du Calypso ?_

 _L'équipage perdu au milieu de South Blue a fait parler de lui en remettant au autorité l'homme connu sous le nom de Lieutenant Zecke, marine déserteur, ce qui à valu une jolie prime au capitaine du navire ! (cf page des primes)_

 _Une photo de l'équipage, prise par un journaliste sur une petite île perdue, nous a permis de reconnaître un homme qui appartenait à l'équipage original du Calypso, qui voguait il y a quelques années dans South Blue! Cela laisse à penser que cet équipage fait bien parti du Calypso qui fait trembler Grand Line !_

\- Une prime ?

Excité comme une puce, il sortit en trombe du bar pour rejoindre Lily qui s'entraînait sur le navire avec Noct, sous le regard expert de Garrow.

\- Les gars ! regardez ce que j'ai !

\- Le journal ? Répondit Garrow, se demandant si Toki n'avait pas perdu la tête.

\- Regarde ça ! Dit-il en lui montrant l'article portant sur leur capitaine.

\- C'est génial ça ! On va les revoir plus tôt que prévu.

\- C'est pas tout ! Dit-il en tournant les pages pour son camarade, lui révélant l'article sur leur périple.

\- On est repéré, fit Garrow, faignant la crainte.

\- T'es con, rit Toki. Mais regarde plutôt ça, dit-il en lui montrant la ligne annonçant sa prime.

\- T'as une prime ?! Répondit son camarade, un peu étonné. Combien ?

\- J'attendais d'être avec vous pour aller voir.

Il tourna les pages du journal pour arriver à la page des primes, découvrit ses nouveaux camarades commandants ayant respectivement 197 millions, 183 millions et 158 millions sur leur têtes, puis tomba sur son avis de recherche.

La photo avait été prise lors de son passage à la base marine. Apparemment, elle devait être issue d'un arrêt sur image d'une caméra de surveillance. Pas sous son meilleur profil, on pouvait voir la cicatrice à son œil, résultat de son combat contre Zecke. Heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu la vue mais ça paupière en restera marquée à vie.

Baissant les yeux pour voir le montant de sa prime, son cœur faillit manquer un battement. 89 millions.

\- Un montant raisonnable, quand on sait que Zecke était à 70 millions, dit-il, plutôt fier de sa prime. La moitié du commandant de la quatrième flotte.

\- Il y a d'autres primes pour le reste de l'équipage ? Demanda Lily, un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Hmm... désolé mais apparemment, non.. Ils n'ont probablement pas eu de photo individuelle pour vous, dit-il un peu gêné tout à coup.

\- Ne soit pas gêné, rit Lily, c'est une excellente prime que tu as là et on pourra faire nos preuves ailleurs. La plupart des équipages commencent avec une prime unique pour le capitaine.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et puis, entrer dans Grand Line avec une prime de ce genre, Misaki sera fière, affirma Garrow.

* * *

7 septembre 1514

La nuit avait été mouvementée pour le commandant. Non pas que sa seconde lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, de ce coté là ça restait calme plat. Non, elle fût mouvementée à cause de disputes sur le port. Des hommes loin d'être sobre avaient décidés de régler leurs comptes en dehors des bars, ce qui montre qu'ils avaient encore un peu de bon sens mais pas assez, apparemment, pour régler ça comme des hommes civilisés. Les cris des spectateurs avaient duré jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse.

Intrigué, Toki avait quitté le lit pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait mais n'aperçut que la fin, le moment où deux hommes s'occuper de déplacer le cadavre. Abandonnant l'idée de se recoucher, il avait remplacé Noctis pendant son tour de garde et avait fini la nuit sur le pont jusqu'à ce que Lily ne viennent pour prendre la relève.

\- T... Toki ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée de voir son compagnon sur le pont.

\- Le coup de feu cette nuit, expliqua-t-il. J'ai préféré ne pas prendre le risque de te réveiller et j'ai pris la relève de Noct.

\- Je sais que tu aimes réduire les tâches de tes hommes mais pense à dormir de temps en temps.. Tu n'es qu'un homme, rit-elle gentiment en venant l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Je sais... soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux lorsque sa moitié vint poser son menton sur son épaule pour savourer l'instant. J'aimerai juste pouvoir en faire plus.

\- Tu en fais déjà bien assez.. Tu as une petite amie dont tu dois t'occuper, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie ça, lui dit-elle d'un air taquin.

\- Je devrais peut-être me débarrasser de toi pour pouvoir en faire plus alors, répondit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai, vas pas croire que je vais te lâcher, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

C'est avec la vue de son commandant et sa seconde en train de s'embrasser que Garrow commença sa journée.

\- Maintenant que vous vous assumez, va falloir supporter la vue de deux limaces tous les jours ?

Pour lui répondre, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent avec encore plus de fougue sous le regard amusé de Garrow.

\- Quand Misaki saura ça...

\- Elle ne doit rien savoir ! Répliqua Toki, soudain effrayé.

\- Tu connais sa politique, repris Lily. Pas de relation dans un même équipage. Ça fausse le jugement et fait prendre des risques inconsidérés.

\- Du moment que vous vous comportez comme vous l'avez toujours fait, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle vous sépare.. Je parlerai en votre faveur si jamais elle vous grille. Mais elle ne l'apprendra pas de moi. Je le jure sur Davy Jones.

\- Merci Garrow. Je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi. Bordel, s'étonna-t-il, si, i ans, on m'avait dit que je dirais ça un jour, je ne l'aurait jamais cru.

\- Si on m'avait dit que tu me dirais ça un jour, j'aurai arrêté la boisson, dit-il en montrant sa choppe du matin.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et Toki, après son entraînement, retourna au bar où il avait vu Amélia, en parti pour en savoir plus sur elle mais aussi pour passer le temps avant de retourner en mer.

Toki s'était perdu dans le journal à tel point qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit ambiant. En revanche, quand le silence tomba tout à coup dans le bar, il relava la tête pour remarquer deux hommes au sol et Amélia en train de réajuster sa tenue.

\- La prochaine fois, gardez vos mains sur vos verres.

\- T'es morte, répondit le plus baraqué en sortant son couteau mais qui se ravisa bien vite en voyant l'ensemble des clients se lever pour faire barrage entre lui et Amélia.

\- Il faudra abattre chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant de l'île avant de toucher un Portgas, annonça l'un d'eux. Dehors.

Le pirate ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit sans demander son reste, suivit de son équipage.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois que je sais me défendre et surtout d'arrêter d'être autant sur la défensive quand il s'agit de la famille Portgas ! C'est pas pour rien que je veux être appelée autrement ici ! Je veux juste être traitée normalement! Explosa-t-elle avant de sortir du bar.

Toki la suivit à bonne distance avant de la voir se faire entourer par les pirates qu'elle avait fait fuir avec l'aide des clients du bar.

\- Et en plus vous êtes assez stupides pour en redemander ? Soupira-t-elle en se mettant en position de défense.

\- Cette fois, tu n'as personne pour te protéger.

\- Ça m'arrange, crois-moi.

\- T'es vraiment une Portgas ? Tu vas nous rapporter un sacré paquet, annonça l'un d'eux en attaquant Amélia, lame en avant.

S'ensuivit une danse macabre, Amélia esquivait chaque lame et donnait des frappes chirurgicales, non mortelles mais qui immobilisaient chaque homme. Elle se battait à mains nues mais compensait son manque de puissance par sa grâce et sa précision. Elle fut toutefois déstabilisée quand un homme l'attaqua part derrière mais le coup de feu qui brisa la lame de l'homme fit perdre leur détermination aux pirates et les quelques survivants choisir de prendre la fuite, abandonnant leurs camarades agonisants sur place.

\- J'ai dit-

\- Je sais ce que tu as dit, j'étais là. Toutefois, sans mon intervention il t'aurait eu. Tu as beaucoup d'adresse, mais tu manques encore de concentration.

\- Et tu manques encore de discrétion. Revenir tous les jours au même bar ? T'es un pirate, non ? Pourquoi rester ? Ça fait des années que des gens essaient de me prendre en filature, et tu n'es pas le plus discret.

\- Je ne cherchais pas à l'être. Un simple test, rien de plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain intriguée.

\- Si tu étais capable de nous rejoindre. Tu viens de me prouver que tu as des capacités et de ce que j'ai vu, tu en as assez de vivre ici à cause de la façon dont on te traite. Je peux te proposer mieux.

\- Mieux qu'un pauvre job de serveuse ? C'est pas difficile.

\- Tu pourrais vivre autrement grâce à ton nom. Tu l'acceptes mais refuse d'être considérée comme supérieure. Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Répondit-elle, exaspérée.

\- Toki Draer. Dernier fils Draer.

\- D...Draer ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu vois ? Je sais ce que ça fait. Je porte un nom, je ne suis pas ceux qui l'ont porté.

\- Comment tu as fait... Pour qu'on arrête de te traiter comme un Draer ?

\- Pour faire simple, je suis maintenant un enfant de Davy Jones, un enfant de la mer. En faisant parti d'une grande famille, tu dois en savoir un rayon sur la mienne.. Sinon, je compte tout dévoiler à mon équipage d'ici peu. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.. Tu verras comment est l'équipage et on verra pour la suite.

\- Ça me semble être une idée comme une autre, répondit Amélia en suivant Toki.

* * *

De retour sur le navire, Toki présenta Amélia au reste de l'équipage puis, l'heure du repas s'approchant à grands pas, réunit tout le monde dans le mess. Il retourna dans le journal du jour tandis que Lily et Amélia discutaient et que Garrow et Noct s'occupaient de la cuisine. Après quelques minutes de lecture, Toki dû relire plusieurs fois le même passage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu- ?!

 _Draer, un pirate dans la famille ?_

 _Comme vous le savez, Toki Draer est devenu un pirate (cf page 7), mais est-ce réellement son choix ? Avant d'extrapoler sur le pourquoi du comment, revenons sur l'histoire des Draer._

 _À l'origine de la création et la fabrication des Log Pose et Ethernal Pose qui ont fait la renommée de cette famille, il y avait un homme. Il y a de cela de nombreuses générations, Krayn Draer, premier du nom, simple habitant d'un village aujourd'hui oublié de tous étudiait les champs magnétiques. Après des années d'études, il réussit à créer le premier Log Pose, objet permettant de naviguer sur la Grand Line sans se perdre et qui fut à l'origine de la fortune des Draer. Devenu rapidement l'un des hommes les plus influant du monde, il utilisa sa fortune à bon escient et fit fluctuer son argent au point de devenir également l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde._

 _Devenant le plus grand mécène de la marine, il offrit à sa famille une place de choix au gouvernement mondial ainsi que prospérité à toutes ses générations futures._

 _Mais malgré la renommé de cette famille, les Draer restèrent assez humble pour continuer à se soucier des gens du peuple, aussi furent-ils rapidement éloignés du sommet._

 _Le monde se souvient des Draer comme une des familles ayant le plus aidé le gouvernement et le bon déroulement de la justice. Alors pourquoi Toki Draer, descendant direct de Krayn Draer premier du nom, deviendrait-il pirate ?_

 _Le monde se souvient de la disparition de Krayn et Estia Draer, directeur de l'entreprise Draer et sa femme, ayant laissé derrière eux une jeune fille de trois ans, aujourd'hui aux bons soins de leur majordome, Sebastian, resté fidèle à la famille._

 _Nous pensions tous, alors, que le dernier descendant mâle de la famille avait péri en même temps que ses parents mais quel fut notre surprise quand un général de la marine en South Blue nous a contacter pour affirmer le retour de Toki Draer, héritier de l'entreprise._

 _Mais, nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que l'enfant Draer choisisse la voie de la piraterie. Un choix peu commun pour un homme issu d'une famille aussi intègre._

 _C'est pourquoi nous sommes en droit de nous demander, Toki Draer a-t-il eu-_

\- Toki !

La voix de Lily lui venait de loin, très loin.

\- hm ? Excuse-moi... Excusez-moi, rectifia-t-il en voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui. Je...Je ne pensais pas que la marine me connaissait aussi bien, annonça-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est temps que vous sachiez tout sur moi, dit-il en leur donnant le journal.

Après quelques minutes de lecture de la part de Garrow, tout le monde connaissait le contenu de l'article sur Toki.

\- Tout le monde connaît les Draer... Du moins, tous ceux qui se sont tenu informés avant qu'on te recueillisse. Depuis la mort de tes parents, puisse Davy Jones veiller sur eux, on n'entendait plus beaucoup parler des Draer. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre qui tu étais, lui expliqua Garrow.

\- Mais... ça ne vou-

\- On est qui on est, petit. On est pas nos parents. Tu as choisis la piraterie et je suis heureux de t'avoir comme commandant. Mais saches que si tu avais choisi l'autre voix, je t'aurais respecté tout autant.

\- Wow.. Je.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

\- On a tous un passé et on peut en être fier ou non. Mais ce sont nos actions qui font qui nous sommes. Pas celles des autres.

\- Aller ! Débarrassons tout ça, que Noctis puisse nous servir, dit Lily avec son sourire habituel, redonnant aussitôt la joie de vivre à tout le monde.


	7. Chapitre 6: Grand Line

**Heya ^^ Vous l'attendiez, vous la vouliez, vous la désiriez... voici la suite de Toki! Sachez que c'est un plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette histoire et que vos retour me font le plus grand bien, même si je mets pas mal de temps à publier (désolé pour ça ^^')**

 **Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier Zialema, Misstykata et Eredorios pour leurs reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

2 septembre 1514

Toki se réveilla à l'aube en découvrant qu'il était dans le lit de sa cabine. Jetant un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait le hamac dans lequel il avait dormi les derniers jours, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. La soirée avait dû être bien arrosée pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus de ça. Se levant avec difficulté, il remarqua être seul dans le lit. Lily devait sûrement être levée depuis un moment.

Toc toc toc.

\- Entrez, ordonna Toki d'une voix endormie et le cerveau encore engourdi par l'alcool bu pour fêter l'arrivée d'Amélia dans l'équipage.

\- Salut mon beau au bois dormant, dit Lily d'une voix rieuse en rentrant. C'est bien la première fois que je me lève avant toi.

\- J'ai trop forcé hier soir, je crois, dit Toki, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant peu à peu.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, dit Lily avec son sourire qui ferait fondre le meurtrier du Titanic, je me suis occupée de ton tour de garde.

\- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- hm... Bonne question, répondit Lily en rosissant légèrement.

\- Tu pourrais réunir tout le monde sur le pont ? On va rester ici encore quelques temps. On va devoir faire un entraînement rapide pour Amélia avant d'aller sur Grand Line. Et puis, Misaki voulait qu'on attende mes 17 ans pour la rejoindre.

\- Bien sur, _Taïsho_ dit-elle en sortant, laissant Toki s'habiller.

Une fois présentable, le commandant sortit de sa cabine pour rejoindre ses nakama. Face à son équipage, Toki leur expliqua leur projet, et donna le programme d'entraînement d'Amélia. Voulant connaître le niveau de cette dernière, Toki descendit sur le pont avec deux simples sabres en bois.

\- Donne toi à fond. Ces sabres sont en bois mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire mal si tu ne te défend pas comme si ta vie en dépendait, annonça Toki avec un sérieux qu'on lui connaissait peu.

\- On doit vraiment en passer par là ? Je ne voudrais pas te ridiculiser devant tes hommes, répondit Amélia d'une voix tranchante qui contrastait avec l'air innocent qu'elle affichait.

\- Tu parles bien, mais ta lame est-elle aussi acérée que ta langue ?

Puis, sans prévenir, Toki plongea vers la jeune blonde, lame en avant. S'attendant à une attaque du genre, Amélia esquiva d'un bond sur le côté puis contre attaqua sur le flan de son commandant. Se servant du pont pour se propulser dans les airs, Toki parvint à esquiver le coup d'Amélia qui, persuadée que son coup allait toucher, avait relâché son attention et ne vit pas venir le coup de Toki qui lui fit perdre sa lame.

\- Reste concentrée jusqu'à ce que ton adversaire soit mort. On recommence.

Les passes d'armes durèrent une bonne demi-heure et, bien que Toki lui était supérieur, Amélia faisait preuve d'une ténacité peu commune et d'une endurance qui témoignait d'un entraînement physique régulier.

\- Bien. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, annonça Toki en voyant Amélia baigner dans sa sueur d'avoir essayé de tenir la distance contre son commandant. Tu seras dispensée de corvée pour ce soir. Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Tu as une bonne endurance, c'est bien, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de devoir continuer à t'entraîner. Regarde toi.. Ton souffle est toujours là, bien qu'amoindri par rapport au début de notre entraînement mais tu es tellement trempé qu'on dirait que tu viens d'aller faire quelques brasses. Il faut que tu fasses plus attention aux mouvements que tu fais. Tu bouges beaucoup trop et souvent inutilement.

\- Bien Taïsho, répondit Amélia, un peu déçue de l'issue du combat.

\- Tu t'entraîneras avec Garrow tous les jours après sa garde de nuit, et ce jusqu'à ce que je donne un ordre différent. Garrow est tout à fait capable de t'entraîner et il le fera mieux que moi. Garrow, ça te va ?

\- Aucun problème pour moi, Taïsho.

\- Bien. Amélia, va prendre une douche. Lily, durant les prochaines semaines je veux qu'on s'entraîne sur notre combat en équipe. vous pouvez disposer.

\- Hai ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur avant de déserter le pont et laisser Toki rejoindre sa cabine pour prendre une douche.

\- Perdu dans ses pensées qui coulaient autant que l'eau sur son corps, Amélia n'entendit pas la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir.

\- Ça y est papa, soupira-t-elle. Je deviens une pirate. Je me demande ce que maman en aurait pensé..

\- Je ne la connaissais pas, mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle t'aurait donné sa bénédiction, annonça la voix de Lily dans son dos.

\- Lily... Depuis quand es-tu là ? Demanda Amélia en cherchant à cacher son corps du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ce qui fit gentiment rire Lily.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer à montrer ton corps, annonça Lily d'une voix rieuse. La salle de bain est commune pour toutes les filles, je te rappelle.

\- Oui.. Désolée, s'excusa Amélia en retirant ses bras, un peu gênée. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondue..

\- Je suis là depuis peu.. Tu as encore du chemin à faire pour atteindre le niveau de Toki.. Lui, il se rend compte de ma présence à chaque fois... Et pourtant, ça fait des années que je m'entraîne pour le surprendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda la blonde sur un ton de reproche, piquée par la remarque de la seconde.

\- Je te l'ai dit, la salle de bain, bien que non mixte, est commune, dit Lily en retirant sa serviette avant d'ouvrir l'eau de la douche. Ne prends pas mal ce que je te dis.. On a tous commencé en bas de l'échelle avec un niveau inférieur aux autres. Mais pour quelqu'un de non initié à la piraterie tu as un excellent niveau. Toki veut juste qu'on soit tous meilleur pour aller sur Grand Line. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il veut attendre le 17 octobre pour entrer sur Grand Line. Ça et le fait que ce sera son anniversaire.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Amélia, le regard plein de malice.

\- Toi, tu as une idée dernière la tête, répondit Lily. Tu sais que si tu te fais prendre...

\- J'aurai droit au tour de corvée du reste de l'équipage pour une durée donnée, expliqua la jeune blonde, sans craindre pour ses nuits courtes si elle se faisait prendre.

\- Si tu te rends compte des risques... Souviens-toi qu'on verra la capitaine le même jour. Elle n'a pas un très bon sens de l'humour, prévint Lily, laissant présager une sentence bien pire que quelques corvées si Misaki était mise au courant.

* * *

13 octobre 1514

l'équipage était sur le départ. Durant le mois passé sur Baterilla, Toki avait pu en apprendre d'avantage sur sa nouvelle nakama grâce à cette dernière et aux histoires qu'il avait pu entendre sur l'île. Apparemment, bien qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec sa famille, elle avait choisit de vivre seule en ville et de vivre par ses propres moyens, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à son père, un homme fort sympathique qui lui faisait penser à Lewis. Très protecteur, il était venu voir Toki pour le mettre en garde sur ses faibles chances de survie s'il devait arriver quelque chose à sa fille sans pour autant se montrer offensant.

Toki avait également pu s'informer sur les nouveaux commandants de l'équipage du Calypso. Le premier, avec une prime de 183 millions, venait de North Blue et était capitaine de son propre équipage avant que lui et ses hommes ne rejoigne Misaki. Le deuxième, actuellement avec 158 millions sur sa tête, était un gyojin que Misaki avait acheté pour lui éviter un sort tragique en temps qu'esclave. Le troisième était, bien évidemment, Lewis avec la deuxième plus grosse prime de l'équipage, à savoir 197 millions de Berrys.

Depuis le début de leur relation, Toki et Lily restaient assez discret, à tel point que, hormis Amélia, personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Du moins, selon les deux concernés. En réalité, Noct et Garrow avaient décidé de voir combien de temps les deux tourtereaux pourraient croire être discrets.

Sortant du bar qu'il fréquentait depuis son arrivée sur l'île avec son équipage, il prit la direction du navire puis, une fois à son poste, donna ses ordres pour partir en mer.

\- Il est temps de rejoindre Grand Line ! Hurla-t-il, enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre sa capitaine.

\- Si on part maintenant, on arrivera le 16, annonça Lily en observa la carte qu'elle avait pu trouver durant leur séjour.

\- La mer est parfois capricieuse, ne l'oublie pas. Nous ne sommes plus sur le Calypso avec Misaki qui calme le temps pour notre bien-être.

\- J'étudie la navigation depuis mon arrivée sur le Calypso.. Tu penses que tu vas m'apprendre mon boulot ? Questionna Lily, un regard de défi porté vers son commandant.

\- Non, je te fais confiance, tu as toujours été plus studieuse que moi. On s'arrêtera une nuit devant Rivers Mountain si on arrive en avance, annonça Toki. On lève l'encre !

* * *

16 octobre 1514

le soleil caressait la ligne d'horizon quand Noctis hurla du haut du mat.

\- Terre en vue ! Rivers Mountain droit devant !

En effet, une masse brumeuse commençait à se dévoiler à l'horizon. Reverse Mountain... Le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour tous les pirates, le point où tous se retrouvent une fois dans leurs vies.

\- On y est, soupira Toki avec un léger sourire.

\- En attendant, j'avais raison, dit Lily pour taquiner son commandant.

Préparez vous à jeter l'encre assez proche du courant ascendant sans qu'on se fasse emmener. On va passer une bonne nuit avant de se lancer dans l'aventure. Lily, premier quart, je prend le deuxième, Garrow le troisième et Noct le dernier. Amélia tu te reposes, je te veux en pleine forme pour la rencontre avec notre capitaine.

\- Hai !

* * *

17 octobre 1514

Toki se réveillait à la lueur du soleil qui traversait le hublot le plus proche de son lit quand il entendit la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir. Encore dans le gaz, il saisit son poignard qui traînait sur sa table de chevet avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Mais une Lily...différente. Du moins, c'est ce que lui disait ses yeux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon commandant, vint-elle lui dire dans le creux de l'oreille en s'allongeant contre lui.

\- C'est sans aucun doute le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu, répondit Toki en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa moitié, se retenant de rire.

\- Tu te méfieras, Amélia semblait avoir une idée en tête quand elle a su que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui..

\- Je suis presque sur qu'elle a déjà agit, rit Toki en regardant les cheveux de Lily, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

En effet, bien que sa coiffure n'avait pas changé, Lily avait maintenant les cheveux bleu nuit. Inquiète, Lily se rua dans la salle de bain de Toki et, reconnaissable entre mille, son cri alerta Amélia de la réussite de son mauvais coup.

\- Je vais me la faire ! Pesta Lily en sortant de la salle de bain de la cabine.

\- Si ça peut attendre un peu, ça m'arrangerait. Il faut qu'elle reste en état pour la présentation avec Misaki, dit Toki qui perdit son rire en voyant le regard de sa moitié.

C'est avec une tension palpable que le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le mess avant le départ vers Rivers Mountain.

Sortant sur le pont, Toki laissa sa compagne seule face au reste de l'équipage, créant la surprise dans le regard de ses hommes.

\- Lily, tu donneras les ordres jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur Grand Line ! Ces courants sont réputés pour être les plus dangereux hors de Grand Line, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves.

\- Hai Taïsho ! Amélia, Garrow, Noct ! Hissez les voiles ! Taïsho, à la barre ! Courant ascendant à tribord ! ON SE BOUGE ! Insista-t-elle en voyant l'équipage, hormis Toki, qui n'avait pas bronché, étonné par l'assurance de la jeune femme.

En peu de temps, tout le monde s'était adapté à suivre les ordres de Lily et le navire fut en place pour gravir Rivers Mountain.

\- Incroyable, s'émerveillèrent Amélia et Noct en regardant les falaises s'approcher rapidement de la caravelle.

\- Arrêtez de bailler aux corneilles ! Cria Lily pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Toki ! Tiens la barre ! Cinq degrés à bâbord !

Durant la première partie de la montée vers le sommet, tout se passa pour le mieux, laissant à l'équipage le temps de souffler un peu.

\- Waow... on va monter jusqu'où comme ça ? Demanda Noct en voyant les nuages s'approcher.

La réponse lui vint tout naturellement lorsque, en passant une première couche de nuage, il vit le sommet de la montagne qui, grâce aux courants ascendants, agissait comme un brumisateur et créant dans le ciel une pluie d'étoiles brillants sous les rayons du soleil

Après de longues minutes qui parurent durer des heures de pur bonheur, la caravelle avait gravit Rivers Mountain et donnait à l'équipage une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble des cinq mers.

\- Tenez vous prêt pour la descente ! Hurla Toki à la barre, sentant le courant les emmener vers Grand Line alors que le reste de l'équipage regardait les océans qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

\- Je croyais que je commandais, taquina Lily.

\- Je ne fais que t'assister, comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi, _Taïsho_ , répondit-il en insistant sur le titre qui tira une grimace à sa moitié.

\- Ce n'est pas mon rang, Toki.

\- Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens quand tu m'appelles comme ça, répondit-il en modifiant un peu leur trajectoire pour se remettre dans le courant.

\- TEEEERRRE ! Hurla Noct pour couvrir le bruit des vagues et du vent s'engouffrant dans la montagne.

\- Dis pas de connerie ! On devrait avoir de l'océan à perte de v..

Le dernier mot de Toki se perdit dans sa gorge alors qui découvrait une masse immense qui bloquait l'accès à Grand Line.

\- PREPAREZ LES CANONS ! Hurla Toki. Abattez moi cet obstacle ! Ordonna-t-il en s'attelant lui même à la tâche.

\- L'abattre ? Tu as perdu la tête ?! Fit Garrow, estomaqué.

\- Tu préfères mourir en ne faisant rien ?! BOUGEZ VOUS !

Un premier coup de canon partit. Puis un second. Puis un autre. Alors que Toki rechargeait son canon, un long cri résonna. Un hurlement qui venait... de la montagne qui leur faisait face.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Hurla Toki, tentant en vain de couvrir le vacarme que produisait cette montagne.

Soudain, le bruit se tut puis la montagne se mit à bouger.

\- C'est... C'est pas une montagne... fit Noct, ébahi par le spectacle.

\- Une baleine... Une baleine géante... continua Amélia, dans le même état.

\- Bienvenus sur Grand Line, fit Garrow, rapidement remit du choc, qui observait la baleine retourner sous l'eau.

Tandis que l'animal replongeait, quatre frégates faisaient leur apparition dans son dos.

\- On nous attaque ! S'exclama Noct en courant vers les canons.

\- Sois pas stupide... Nos canons ne serviront à rien, dit Toki avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu comptes mourir sans te battre ? Répliqua Garrow avec le même sourire en voyant la même chose que son commandant.

\- Je me serais battu, si c'était nécessaire, annonça-t-il en pointant le drapeau du navire amiral qui flottait au vent, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le bon vieux temps... L'équipage se retrouve...

Une demi heure plus tard, l'équipage se retrouvait sur la terre ferme au cap des jumeaux. Voyant les frégates en train d'amarrer, Toki donna ses ordres à sa flotte. Le jeune commandant observait ses camarades descendre de leurs navires respectifs. Organisés et droits, les membres d'équipages des différentes frégates se mirent en rang devant leur bâtiment, faisant une haie d'honneur pour leur commandant. Gardant les avis de recherche qu'il avait vu dans le journal en tête, Toki reconnu ses collègues commandants.

Le premier à descendre fut une première, Rena, la seule femme commandante de l'équipage. Une chevelure dorée coulant dans son dos, des yeux bleu électrique et l'air sauvage, elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle paraissait presque hautaine. En la voyant, Toki fut persuadé que sa prime de 183 millions n'était pas volée.

Suivit le seul homme poisson de l'équipage, Siryion, homme requin d'une carrure imposante qui, malgré son physique qui pouvait rebuter les gens, semblait plus sympathique que la demoiselle. Jugeant que sa prime ne devait pas venir de nulle part, Toki prit note d'éviter de déranger les 158 millions avant d'avoir les compétences nécessaires.

Le dernier commandant à descendre était celui que Toki attendait le plus. 197 millions pour le second de l'équipage et premier commandant, Toki ayant été rétrogradé au rang de second commandant, Lewis. Il semblait plus dur qu'à l'époque, le regard froid et le corps droit, constamment à l'affût. À part ça, et sa barbe grise qu'il avait laissé pousser de deux bons centimètres, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Le temps n'avait pas encore réussit à le rattraper.

Ne connaissant pas vraiment la procédure à suivre lors d'un rassemblement de ce genre, Toki calqua son comportement sur celui de ces camarades commandants et attendit l'arrivée de la capitaine.

Le vaisseau amiral était le dernier à amarrer. Son équipage se mit en rang comme les autres l'avaient fait et Toki reconnut plusieurs visages qu'il avait fréquenter des années auparavant. Malheureusement, certains autres avaient disparu, la dure loi de la mer ayant rendu son verdict.

Misaki descendit peu après, et Toki se perdit aussitôt dans la contemplation de sa capitaine. Les années l'avaient rendu plus sure d'elle et elle irradiait une énergie incroyable qui prévenait quiconque l'approchait des risques qu'il prenait.

\- Repos. Les commandants avec moi, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers le phare tandis que les commandants donnaient leurs ordres à leur flotte respective.

\- Vous l'avez entendue, fit Toki à sa flotte en laissant les rennes à Lily alors qu'il suivait la capitaine.

Le temps que les autres commandants s'occupaient des autres flottes, Toki pu rester quelques instants seul avec sa capitaine.

\- Capitaine, commença-t-il.

\- Toki, réagit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- Navré.. Misaki, se corrigea le jeune commandant, ne sachant ce qu'il devait dire après tout ce temps.

\- Difficile de trouver les mots après toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Misaki avec un sourire aux lèvres en voyant la gène de Toki.

\- Je.. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux, depuis votre départ.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et, de ce que j'ai lu, tu as fait un excellent travail. 89 millions ? Pas mal, fit-elle sur un ton admiratif.

\- Le combat contre Zecke a pas mal aidé, je pense.

Les autres commandants arrivèrent et Misaki leur fit signe de s'installer à la table au pied du phare.

\- Lewis, tu te souviens de Zecke ? Demanda la capitaine.

\- Sauf erreur de ma part, il s'agit du lieutenant que j'ai affronté avant notre départ sur Grand Line, répondit le concerné.

\- Eh bien, notre Toki ici présent s'est occupé de son cas.

\- Impressionnant ! Fit Lewis, sans voir le regard exaspéré de Rena.

\- Ce n'était pas aussi spectaculaire et expéditif que la fois où tu t'en es occupé, fit Toki, qui rosissait un peu.

\- Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ça témoigne que tu as un bon niveau, intervint Misaki en lançant un regard froid à Rena qui semblait sur le point de faire une remarque.

\- En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de tous vous voir ici, ça représente beaucoup pour moi de commencer Grand Line avec vous, dit Toki, ému d'avoir retrouvé l'équipage.

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Rena ne passa pas inaperçu et celui de Misaki la remit rapidement à sa place.

\- Faisons les présentations, fit Misaki. Bien que, si vous avez lu les journaux et fait attention aux primes, vous vous connaissez, mais ça rendra la chose plus officielle. Toki, voici Rena et Siryion, respectivement responsables de la troisième et quatrième flotte.

\- C'est un plaisir de rencontrer le commandant de la deuxième flotte, dit Siryion d'un ton chaleureux en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Ouais, pareil, fit Rena, qui semblait cracher ces mots sous la menace.

Lewis semblait en avoir assez du comportement de sa camarade et ne se fit pas prier pour faire une remarque.

\- Un problème, Rena ?

\- Puisque vous me le demandez, enfin, oui, j'ai un problème. Ça me fait chier d'avoir du remonter la Grand Line pour un gamin qui n'a apparemment pas les compétences pour mériter son titre alors qu'on devait rejoindre le Shin Sekai.

\- Rena ! Intervint Misaki.

\- Capitaine, s'il vous plaît, laissez la parler, demanda Toki. S'il y a un problème entre nous, bien que nous ne serons contraint de nous voir que très peu de fois, autant y remédier maintenant.

\- Bien. Réglez votre différent. N'oubliez pas que vous avez le même rang et que vous êtes en présence de votre capitaine, rappela Misaki.

\- J'ai une idée, proposa Lewis. Si j'ai bien compris, ce qui te dérange le plus c'est que, selon toi, Toki ne mérite pas son titre, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ''selon moi''. 89 millions c'est bien beau, encore faudrait-il qu'il les vaille vraiment.

\- Dans ce cas, Toki, que dirais-tu de nous y remettre comme à l'époque?

C'est un sourire carnassier qui répondit à Lewis.

\- Fais attention, je pourrais bien prendre ta place, rit Toki.

\- Voilà qui lèvera le doute sur la légitimité du titre de Toki. Réunissez vos équipages, le message doit passer, ordonna Misaki. Rena ne doit pas être la seule à penser ça.

\- Mais elle est la seule à avoir eu le courage de le dire, releva Toki.

\- J'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche. Mais si tu me prouves que tu mérites ta place, je ferai en sorte que les rumeurs sur mon navire se taisent.

* * *

 ***pousse Toki devant lui et s'enfuit en courant***

 **Toki: hem... le prochain chapitre... arrivera le mois prochain, selon l'auteur. Évitez de le tuer si vous voulez la suite .**


	8. Chapitre 7: retrouvailles

**Heya minna ^^ Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais ^^**  
 **Mais avant tout, comme toujours, un grand merci aux reviewers qui me donnent encore plus envie de continuer cette histoire ^^**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

En quelques minutes, l'ensemble de l'équipage, à savoir une vingtaine d'hommes par flotte en plus de celle de Toki pour un total de 85 membres d'équipage, s'était réuni sur la terre ferme et formait maintenant un cercle autour de Toki et Lewis, tous deux torse nu, qui se tenaient face à face. Lewis était un peu mieux bâti que le jeune commandant, son âge pesant dans la balance, mais ce dernier n'était pas en reste, à tel point qu'il y eu de nombreux murmures entre les jeunes femmes de l'équipage.

Misaki entra dans le cercle, coupant court aux chuchotements et au regard assassin de Lily envers les demoiselles. Deux épées en main, elle s'approcha des deux commandants et leur en tendit une chacun avant de prendre leurs armes.

\- Je serai juge de ce duel. Vous avez mes lames d'entraînement, elle sont émoussés pour vous éviter de finir en morceaux mais elles pourraient vous briser des os si vous n'y prenez pas garde.

Elle se tourna vers Toki, observant un instant sa nouvelle carrure.

\- Tu n'as pas négligé ton entraînement, ça se voit. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes sur Grand Line depuis toutes ces années. Lewis ne sera pas tendre. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu gagnes mais tu dois t'en sortir suffisamment pour faire taire les subordonnés de tes collègues, fit-elle en jetant un regard froid à un groupe d'homme qui pouffaient de rire.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te rendre fière, murmura-t-il si bas que seule Misaki pouvait l'entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me rendre fière. Fais le pour toi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de s'écarter des deux commandants. En position.

Toki et Lewis s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Toki se mit en garde haute, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il se sentait en danger. Et quel danger. Lewis le regardait chaleureusement, l'encourageant silencieusement puis son regard devint dur, témoignant qu'il prenait ce combat au sérieux. La tension était palpable entre les deux commandants, à tel point que l'équipage au complet observa un silence cérémonial.

Misaki regagna sa place avec les commandants restant et regarda Rena une seconde.

\- Observe bien et apprend. Rappelle toi ton niveau lorsque je t'ai nommée commandante.

\- Capitaine, salua Lily. Si je puis me permettre, il n'a pas gagné qu'en force depuis la dernière fois. On travaille beaucoup notre travail d'équipe également.

\- C'est une excellente chose, fit remarquer Misaki qui observait les deux commandants qui se faisaient face. Ils y vont.

L'instant suivant la déclaration de Misaki, Toki et Lewis se jetèrent l'un vers l'autre, lame en avant. Les deux armes se rencontrèrent avec une violence incroyable, puis les deux hommes se séparèrent. Restant en garde face au second de sa capitaine, Toki n'osait pas attaquer. Son corps entier se braquait contre lui, comme s'il savait, au fond de lui, que la différence de niveau était bien trop grande.

\- Toki. Ressaisis-toi, fit Lewis en le voyant immobile.

\- Désolé. Je..

\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner malgré tout.

Tout à coup, il disparut de son champ de vision. Par pur réflexe, Toki plaça sa lame sur le chemin de celle de Lewis, à la surprise générale.

\- Alors j'avais raison.. Tu as réussi à le travailler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sans même le savoir en plus ? Épatant.

Les deux hommes retournèrent au combat, Toki passant bien plus de temps à parer ou esquiver les coups de Lewis qu'à contre-attaquer. Il parvenait cependant à rester indemne face aux assauts répétés et soutenus du vice capitaine.

\- Il... Je... fit Rena, étonné de le voir s'en tirer aussi bien.

\- Il est le second commandant. Tu as plus d'expérience actuellement mais il est meilleur que toi à l'époque.

\- Et il sera très rapidement meilleur que toi, lança Lily, n'appréciant pas qu'on doute de son commandant.

Après quelques minutes de combat supplémentaires, Lewis désarma Toki qui se remit aussitôt en garde, paume face à son adversaire.

\- Tu as oublié ton troisième commandement ?

\- ''Ne jamais baisser sa garde temps que l'adversaire n'est pas mort''. Tu as été un bon élève, répondit Lewis, donnant un coup d'estoc pour terminer le combat.

Chose qu'il n'avait visiblement pas prévu, c'est qu'un Toki désarmé restait dangereux. il esquiva la lame en roulant contre cette dernière sous le regard ébahi de l'ensemble de l'équipage à l'exception de Lily, puis l'arme changea de main. Toki parvint à la prendre à Lewis mais ce dernier fit tomber Toki et le força à mettre la lame sous sa gorge. Un silence de mort mis la scène en valeur puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements vint féliciter les deux commandants pour le combat qu'ils avaient mené.

Lewis se releva puis aida Toki à faire de même. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, se découvrant pour la première fois en tant qu'égaux, puis s'étreignirent vivement.

\- ça fait plaisir de voir l'homme que tu es devenu. Et je l'affirme une nouvelle fois, bien que je n'en doutais pas : tu mérites ton titre.

\- Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté, fit Misaki en entrant dans le cercle, faisant taire les dernières acclamations. Et, apparemment, plus personne n'en doute maintenant.

\- En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui en douterais encore après ça, dit Rena en rejoignant la capitaine. Je me suis trompée sur ton compte. Ça me fait toujours chier d'être ici plutôt que dans le nouveau monde mais je te dois des excuses. Tu mérites bien ton rang.

Elle tendit sa main à Toki qui la serra volontiers. Il avait affermi son autorité en tant que commandant et fait en sorte de rendre ses supérieurs fiers de lui. Il n'avait pas le niveau contre Lewis, qui s'était retenu pendant le combat, il s'en rendait bien compte mais il avait un meilleur niveau que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

\- Bien. Maintenant que le problème est réglé, Toki, je crois que Lewis à quelque chose à t'enseigner. Tu as déjà découvert beaucoup de chose par toi même, tu n'auras pas de mal à continuer ton entraînement seul, une fois que tu sauras tout ça. Je veux ceux qui ne m'ont jamais vu sur le Calypso. Les autres, vous avez quartier libre.

\- Hai, sensho !

L'équipage se dispersa à l'exception d'Amélie et Noct qui restèrent avec Lily, qui s'était proposée pour les accompagner au Calypso. Décidant que Toki était entre de bonnes mains, Misaki retourna sur son navire pour rencontrer les deux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

Lewis et Toki se rendirent sur le navire de ce dernier, assumant que, puisque Garrow était le seul membre de la flotte à ne pas être occupé, ils seraient plus tranquilles.

\- Il s'agira d'un enseignement théorique, inutile de te préparer au combat.

\- Bien. Tu me donnes un instant ? Répondit Toki en allant chercher deux chaises pliantes sous les escaliers menant au pont supérieur.

Toki installa de quoi s'installer dans un confort relatif et sortit de quoi boire un peu.

\- Après notre combat, tu ne vas pas me refuser ça, dit-il en servant un verre au vice-capitaine.

\- C'est vrai que tu as grandi, répondit-il en prenant une rasade de la boisson ambré que Toki lui avait servi.

Les deux hommes se désaltérèrent tranquillement, Toki se demandant ce que Lewis voulait lui enseigner et Lewis réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet.

* * *

Au même moment, Amélia et Noct faisaient face à Misaki, Lily observant la scène.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous dans la seconde flotte ?

\- Bientôt un an, capitaine, répondit Noct, un peu intimidé par la capitaine.

\- Un mois et demi pour ma part, fit Amélia.

\- Toki à eu le temps de te juger, en un an... Lily, on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Autant qu'au reste de l'équipage, fit l'intéressée.

\- J'ai besoin de précisions. Il y a des gens en qui je n'ai que passablement confiance dans certaines flottes.

\- Il est fiable, reprit-elle en jetant un regard à Noct. C'est un excellent allié.

\- Bien. Tu peux nous laisser.

Noct s'inclina gauchement avant de quitter le navire. Misaki reporta alors son attention sur Amélia. La jeune blonde se tenait très droite, sachant parfaitement se tenir à sa place mais Misaki sentait quelque chose. Cette jeune femme avait un regard de défi, jaugeant la capitaine comme elle l'avait fait pour le reste de l'équipage, ainsi que Toki lors de leur discussion après son premier combat en sa présence.

\- Et pour elle ? Demanda la capitaine. On peu-

\- ''Elle'', a un nom, coupa Amélia.

\- Et quel est-il, si ce n'est pas trop demandé à son altesse ? Interrogea-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Amélia. Portgas D Amélia.

Misaki observa la jeune femme avec plus d'attention. Une Portgas, hein ? Ça allait devenir intéressant. Une D par dessus le marché.. Toki n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Donc, Lily ?

\- On peut lui faire confiance, dit-elle presque à contrecœur, surprenant Amélia qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un peu farceuse, mais digne de confiance.

\- Je suppose que tu lui dois ta teinture, vu vos réactions, sourit Misaki.

\- En effet... Si vous le vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que cette affaire soit réglée en interne.

\- Si tel est ton choix. Ce qu'il se passe sur le navire de Toki est sous sa responsabilité.

Misaki se leva, annonçant par la même occasion que l'entretien était fini. Lily et Amélia descendirent alors du navire.

\- Merci, fit la blonde, brisant le silence qui s'installait entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Pour ? Demanda la vice-commandante en haussant un sourcil.

\- De t'être portée garante face à la capitaine.

\- Tu m'as fait un sale coup en profitant d'un instant de relâchement. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser ce que j'ai dit devant elle.

Amélia rosit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait vraiment été acceptée dans l'équipage. Elle faisait parti de la famille.

\- On dira que c'est à charge de revanche, fit Lily en montrant ses cheveux encore bleus puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de refaire une couleur.

\- À charge de revanche, sourit la blonde.

* * *

Toki et Lewis étaient face à face, se désaltérant après leur petit combat. C'est Lewis qui prit la parole.

\- Pendant notre combat. À un moment, tu m'as perdu de vue, ne le nie pas. Mais tu as réagis et réussis à parer mon coup. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ?

\- ''Alors j'avais raison.. Tu as réussi à le travailler.'' Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai réussi à travailler ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lewis.

\- C'est déjà impressionnant que tu aies réussi à le travailler.. Mais sans même connaître son existence...

\- Mais quoi ? Fit Toki, impatient.

\- Le Haki. Kenbunshoku ou Haki de l'observation dans ton cas. Il t'a permis de te rendre compte de notre trop grande différence de niveau et de parer mon coup.

\- Haki ? Jamais entendu parler... Je me suis juste entraîné à ressentir ce qui m'entoure. Au début je faisais ça pour me relaxer après un entraînement un peu trop intensif avec Garrow et avant de m'en rendre compte, je ressentais la vie autour de moi..

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que je te dis que c'est impressionnant. En général, il faut un entraînement intensif pour le maîtriser. Pour toi, c'est presque inné.

Toki rosit un peu.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi incroyable.. Et... Tu as dit ''dans ton cas''. Ça veut dire qu'il existe d'autres Haki, pas vrai ?

\- Tu as toujours eu un sens de l'observation poussé, sourit Lewis. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner que tu maîtrises déjà ce Haki. En effet, il en existe deux autres. Le premier va de pair avec l'observation et peut être maîtrisé par tout ceux qui s'entraînent suffisamment.

\- Si l'un est basé sur l'observation, je suppose que le second est basé sur la puissance ?

\- Bien vu. On l'appelle Busoshoku ou Haki de l'armement. Ce Haki permet de recouvrir ton corps de sorte à te rendre plus résistant et donner des coups plus puissants. Mais l'intérêt principal de ce Haki, c'est qu'il permet de toucher les détenteurs de fruits du démon. En particulier les logia qui peuvent se sentir invulnérables grâce à la nature de leur fruit.

\- Je vois, fit Toki, visiblement intéressé. Et le dernier Haki ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, toi, c'est bien.

\- Ce serait dommage de se perdre en mer, sourit le commandant.

\- Tu as raison, dit Lewis, souriant à la remarque. Le dernier Haki est appelé Haoshoku ou Haki des rois. Ce Haki, réservé à une poignée de personne seulement, est le plus puissant des trois. Il permet, une fois maîtrisé, de rendre inconscient toute personne plus faible que l'utilisateur. Ça permet, entre autre, de réduire considérablement le nombre d'adversaires et ainsi éviter d'être submergé sous un équipage bien trop imposant.

\- Le plus utile mais le plus situationnel des trois, en somme, fit remarquer Toki, tirant un sourire au vice-capitaine.

\- L'esprit pratique, comme à l'époque, pas vrai ? Misaki a eu raison de te nommer commandant.

\- Je garde la tête froide en toute circonstance pour ne pas être surpris, sourit le commandant.

Les voix de Lily et Amélia se firent entendre.

\- Apparemment, elles en ont fini avec Misaki. Je te laisse leur expliquer les Haki quand tu trouveras que le moment sera venu, dit Lewis en se levant.

\- Lily le maîtrise déjà un peu mais ne s'en rend pas compte. Je l'ai forcé à suivre le même entraînement que moi quand je me suis rendu compte de ses résultats.

\- Excellente initiative.

\- C'est quoi l'excellente initiative ? Demanda Lily qui montait sur le navire, suivie d'Amélia.

\- Disons que Toki fait un excellent commandant, fit Lewis qui sourit en voyant le jeune homme rougir.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, fit Lily, réagissant au quart de tour.

Le vice-capitaine sourit en voyant la réaction de Lily.

\- Méfiez-vous, tous les deux. À l'époque, tu n'aurais pas été touchée par ce genre de remarques. Je ne suis pas stupide, et la capitaine non plus. Si vous voulez lui cacher ça, il va falloir être plus discret.

Lily vira au rouge.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Merci de valider ma théorie, rit Lewis devant une Lily qui se renfrogna. Ne vous en faites pas, je serai une tombe aussi longtemps que votre relation n'interfère pas sur vos compétences. Vous connaissez l'avis de Misaki sur ce point.

\- Notre relation nous rend meilleurs, assura Toki.

\- Il va falloir me prouver ça, fit le vice-capitaine, un regard plein de défi envers les deux tourtereaux.

\- On s'entraîne depuis des années dans ce but, bien que notre relation ait évolué il y a peu.

\- De rien, fit Amélia, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- C'est pas comme si on s'y attendait tous depuis des années, fit remarquer le vice-capitaine. Il n'y avait que toi qui n'avait pas vu le comportement de Lily à ton égard..

\- Fuku-sensho ! S'indigna Lily, rouge comme un poivron.

\- Elle te le fait aussi ? S'étonna Lewis en regardant Toki.

\- M'appeler par mon titre quand quelque chose ne va pas ? Souvent. Ou quand elle cherche à me taquiner. On s'y fait, assura ce dernier.

Le groupe se mit à rire, vite accompagné par Lily, peu rancunière. Garrow, qui était en haut du mat depuis tout ce temps descendit pour se joindre au groupe qui discuta un bon moment.

Le soleil était au zénith quand Misaki demanda que tout l'équipage se réunisse dans le mess du Calypso, bâtiment principal de la flotte. Les commandants étaient au courant, ainsi que les cuisiniers bien sûr. Misaki voulait que, pour une fois au moins, l'équipage partage un repas tous ensemble avant de se séparer à nouveau.

Entre les conversations et les rires, le repas dura deux bonnes heures puis, alors que chaque flotte retournait sur son navire après avoir eu l'autorisation de retourner à leurs occupations, Misaki insista pour que Toki le rejoigne dans sa cabine avant d'y aller elle même.

Un peu étonné par la demande, mais suivant les ordres, Toki obéit après avoir confié la flotte à Lily. En entrant dans la cabine, il vit Misaki assise à son bureau, un étrange bijou entre les mains.

La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. D'un simple coup d'oeil, Toki se revoyait gamin, arrivant dans cette pièce. D'un regard vers le fond de la pièce, Toki remarqua que le lit qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée était fait avec les mêmes draps que ce jour là. Comme si Misaki donnait une valeur particulière à cette journée.

S'approchant du bureau, Toki toussa légèrement pour annoncer sa présence.

\- Toki. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de v- un regard de Misaki lui remit les idées au clair. De TE revoir, se corrigea-t-il en souriant.

\- Toujours autant de mal à faire la différence entre le commandant et l'ami, pas vrai ?

\- Ami ? J'aurai plutôt dit petit frère, fit Toki, taquin.

\- Tu m'as comprise, sourit la capitaine.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je doute que tu m'aies fait venir ici pour discuter de nos relations, non ?

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Je t'ai fait venir pour ça.

Elle sorti un bracelet en cuir monté d'une aiguille dans une sphère de verre.

\- Le Log Pose, sourit Toki en prenant l'objet en main.

\- Tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir ce qu'il fait, alors je te laisse expliquer tout ça à ton équipage si tu en sens l'utilité.

\- Évidemment que je leur expliquerai. Il faut qu'ils soient capables de se débrouiller sans moi. Lily le sait déjà et on en a un sur notre navire. Toutefois, j'accepte celui-ci, fit Toki en souriant devant l'inscription ''Calypso Kaizokudan, Nibantaï Taïsho'' sur l'intérieur du cuir.

Misaki sourit en voyant le visage de Toki s'illuminer. Au final, il restait le petit garçon qu'elle avait recueilli quelques années plus tôt et il le resterait à ses yeux.

\- J'ai autre chose pour toi, fit-elle en sortant un simple bout de papier duquel elle arracha un morceau sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme. C'est une Vivre Card.

\- Vivre Card ? Ça par contre, je ne connais pas..

\- Rien de très étonnant, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut obtenir que de l'autre côté de la Red Line. Regarde.

Elle posa le papier sur le bureau devant elle et, sous le regard étonné de Toki, il se mit à se rapprocher de Misaki.

\- Il te permettra de me retrouver quoi qu'il arrive. Ce papier permet aussi de connaître, en gros, l'état de santé de son propriétaire. Tu comprendras le moment venu, si jamais un problème devait arriver.

\- Encore une chose bien utile, sourit Toki en mettant le papier dans sa poche de chemise.

Le jeune homme et la capitaine restèrent quelques minutes à discuter dans la cabine de Misaki puis celle-ci se leva.

\- Il est temps de se remettre en mer, fit-elle, l'air sauvage.

\- Tu ferais presque peur, rit Toki avant de sortir de la cabine, suivi de près par la capitaine.

En moins de 10 minutes, l'équipage au complet avait replié bagages et était prêt à partir. Misaki donna ses derniers ordres puis les trois autres flottes quittèrent le cap.

Tandis que les trois bâtiments quittaient les lieux, Misaki passa sur le navire de Toki, qui, bien que plus petit que les frégates des autres commandants, n'avait rien à leur envier.

\- Un bâtiment tout à fait capable de vous mener à bon port, fit Misaki, parlant plus au navire qu'à l'équipage. Je vous laisse progresser à votre guise sur Grand Line. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Elle sortit un escargot du sac qu'elle promenait avec elle depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa cabine.

\- Vous aurez besoin de ça. Il est crypté, nos conversations ne seront pas suivies.

\- Merci, Sensho, dit Toki en s'inclinant. On se retrouve sur Shabaody, c'est ça ?

\- La dernière île du paradis, oui, sourit-elle.

Misaki serra la main de chacun des membres de la flotte de Toki, leur souhaita bonne chance puis descendit du navire. Elle entendit Toki donner ses ordres, puis se retourna, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Prend bien soin d'eux, fit-elle à l'adresse du navire en retournant sur son bâtiment.


	9. Chapitre 8: un début hem hem

**Hey! *se prend une tomate pourrie* 'e 'ais, z'ai été long...**  
 **Mais me revoilà! *se cache derrière Toki pour éviter un nouvel assaut***

 **Je vais pas me chercher d'excuses (le taff, le manque d'internet, etc.. vous avez les mêmes problèmes, non ?) ni prendre trop de temps avant de vous laisser le chapitre (c'est trois nains... Ils vont à la mines.. non? bon...) alors comme d'habitude: mercie aux reviewers/revieweuses, ça fait toujours un grand plaisir ^^**

 **On se retrouve à la fin pour mon exécution... oupa! *disparaît***

* * *

L'équipage était en mer depuis une demie-heure à peine que le temps vira au cauchemar. Le soleil qui tapait pendant leur escale au cap des jumeaux disparut derrière d'épais nuages d'un noir d'encre. Lily avait senti le changement de pression dans l'air et avait donné ses ordres mais l'équipage avait du mal à maintenir le cap sous le vent d'une force inouïe et la pluie battante, un temps qu'ils n'avaient que très peu connu sur l'océan de South Blue. La mer était déchaînée, chaque vague menaçait de retourner le navire des pirates mais Lily tenait bon et guidait le navire à travers cette enfer, l'équipage suivant ses ordres à la lettre, et Toki assistant Lily en tenant la barre du mieux qu'il pouvait. La fureur des dieux les mettait à l'épreuve, cherchant inlassablement à les emmener rejoindre Davy Jones.

Après de longues minutes d'un combat acharné, la sueur des hommes et des femmes du navire se mêlait à l'eau et le sel de la mer qui inondait le pont du navire mais le soleil reprit possession du ciel aussi rapidement qu'il en avait été chassé. Reprenant son souffle, Lily s'effondra contre la porte de la cabine de son capitaine qui la rejoignit peu après avoir stabilisé la barre.

\- On... On peut le faire, souffla Lily, la respiration saccadée.

\- On peut le faire, assura Toki, dans le même état avant de se tourner vers le pont. Décompte !

\- Garrow ! Fit la voix rauque de l'homme.

\- Noct' !

\- Amélia !

\- Le compte est bon, souffla Toki on se laissant tomber à côté de sa seconde.

Les heures passaient et malgré quelques intempéries du même acabit, l'équipage n'eut pas de mal à garder le cap. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le Log Pose, Lily guidait le navire sur la Grand Line tel Charon sa barque sur le Styx. Après les premiers changements climatiques, l'équipage avait pris ses marques et était constamment sur le qui-vive, prêt à agir à la première brise plus forte que la précédente. Des mains saignaient, mordues par les cordages bien plus vivaces que sur South Blue, des muscles criaient, se battant inlassablement contre vents et tempêtes. Mais jamais les sourires ne quittaient les visages rayonnants de l'équipage. La joie se lisait sur leurs visages, première raison de leur force qui renverserait des montagnes.

* * *

23 Octobre 1514

Les jours avançaient et les sourires étaient toujours au rendez-vous malgré les épreuves de la mer. C'est en milieu d'une après-midi que le temps devint plus clément. Le soleil était au zénith, l'air était moins salé et plus humide.

\- On est de retour chez nous ? Demanda Toki, soulagé d'être sous un climat qu'il connaissait.

\- Dis pas de connerie, sourit Lily. On doit s'approcher de l'île.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Noctis s'éleva du haut de la vigie.

\- Terre en vue !

Le sourire de Toki en disait long.

\- Excellent boulot les gars ! Vous pouvez vous poser un peu le temps d'arriver à terre.

L'équipage ne se fit pas prier et, hormis Lily qui resta avec Toki, chaque membre s'effondra de fatigue sur le pont.

S'approchant de l'île, Toki put l'apercevoir plus en détail. Des arbres gigantesques montaient jusqu'aux nuages, entièrement recouvert de verdure, le côté Est de l'île ressemblait à une véritable forêt tropicale, comme l'avait senti le jeune commandant grâce au climat qui s'était installé peu avant.

La partie Ouest semblait être un désert aride qui s'étendait sur des dizaines de kilomètres. L'île en elle même était tellement grande qu'on ne voyait rien d'autre que le paysage désertique s'étendre à perte de vue. Rien d'autre que du sable n'était visible mais rien ne prouvait qu'il n'y avait rien plus loin, ni derrière la forêt.

Une petite heure plus tard, le navire était amarré à la frontière entre la forêt et le désert. L'équipage mit pied à terre et s'installa sous l'ombre des arbres pour faire le point.

\- Bien, on va faire un premier état des lieux, histoire de repérer de la vie humaine ou au moins animale. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, je veux tout le monde de retour dans deux heures.

\- Hai Taïsho !

L'équipage se divisa en deux groupes, Toki et Lily d'un côté, les autres à l'opposé. Le commandant et sa seconde s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle tandis que le second groupe disparaissait dans l'océan de sable. En sentant la chaleur à l'arrivée sur l'île, l'équipage avait opté pour des tenues plus confortables et heureusement. Lily avait choisit une jupe assez courte d'un rose pâle et simple débardeur blanc. Une tenue peu adaptée pour une escapade en forêt mais vu la chaleur, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Toki était dans une tenue légèrement plus adapté, un pantalon léger et son éternelle chemise blanche mais souffrait toujours autant face à cet ennemi qu'il ne pouvait combattre.

L'air de la forêt leur faisait un bien fou, après toutes ces journées passées en mer. L'air marin était ce qu'ils aimaient le plus mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ici. Comme si l'air les rendait plus léger.. somnolents...

\- Gaz... souffla Toki en portant son col devant son nez mais un peu tard.

Ils titubaient tous les deux, Toki vit Lily s'effondrer puis finit par tomber à genoux à coté d'elle, ses jambes étant trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Une silhouette floue s'approchait d'eux quand il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il faisait froid. Très froid. C'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Toki alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il avait les yeux bandés mais un mouvement de sa part et il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains liées.

\- Lily.

Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à sa seconde plus tôt. ''Au moins, le reste de l'équipage est dehors.'' pensa-t-il avant d'entendre une voix provenir de sa droite.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin ?

\- G...Garrow ?

\- On s'est fait avoir, pas vrai ? Répondit ce dernier.

\- Et les autres ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont enfermé Lily dans une autre salle.

\- Et...

\- Amélia et Noct s'en sont sortis. Je suis resté en arrière pour leur laisser une chance. Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans prévenir, on pouvait pas s'en tirer autrement.

\- Au moins on a des alliés au dehors...

Une voix s'éleva alors en dehors de la pièce.

\- Le boss veut voir leur capitaine.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit strident pour laisser entrer un rayon de lumière que Toki vit à travers son bandeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda une voix grave.

\- Les mesures de précaution, monsieur.

\- Retirez lui ça.

\- Mais m-

Un tintement métallique puis un bruit sourd indiqua que l'homme était mort.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut contredire mes ordres ?

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le bandeau de Toki fut retiré pour le laisser voir l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, une lame ensanglantée à la main, un journal dans l'autre. Il était imposant, presque deux mètres de haut, extrêmement bien bâti, les muscles saillant dans une tenue militaire. Une plaque métallique autour du cou indiquait son nom. ''Darius Grims''. Un chasseur de prime. Un regard circulaire et il se rendit compte de la situation. Une pièce vide, aucune fenêtre, pas la moindre échappatoire en dehors de la porte gardée. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Libérez mes amis. C'est moi que vous voulez, non ? Dit-il sur un ton de défi.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans une situation vous permettant de donner des ordres, _monsieur Draer_. Mais en effet, c'est vous que je veux, aussi pourrais-je simplement donner l'ordre de faire exécuter la jeune femme qui se trouve à côté.

''Elle est là. Bien, ça va simplifier les choses.''

\- Oh, j'en doute, répondit l'homme en regardant Toki avec le sourire de celui qui sait tout.

''Un fruit du démon...''

\- En effet. Mon fruit fait de moi un télépathe.

''Baby shark doo doo...''

\- Sérieusement? Soupira Darius. J'ai déjà ce que je voulais. 89 millions, c'est pas trop mal.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Toki pour mieux savourer sa victoire, un de ses sbires entra dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur ! Pardonnez moi, un navire de la marine semble venir dans notre direction.

\- Eh bien notre invité nous quittera plus tôt que prévu ! Répondit l'intéressé en reportant son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Sait-on qui commande le navire ?

\- Il semblerait que ce soit Genkotsu no Garp, monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que le héros de la marine vient faire par ici ? Demanda-t-il pour lui même, pâle comme un linge, en quittant la pièce.

Si un haut gradé de la marine venait jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net derrière tout ça. Où alors... Non, il n'enverrait pas le héros de la marine pour ça...

La porte se referma sur Darius, replongeant Toki et Garrow dans une obscurité relative.

\- Taïsho, j'y vois toujours rien, intima Garrow, sortant Toki de ses pensées.

\- J'arrive, répondit ce dernier en cherchant quelque chose pour se libérer les mains avant de finalement trouver son bonheur grâce à un clou qui était mal enfoncé dans un pilier de la charpente.

\- Tu penses qu'il est là pour toi, pas vrai ?

\- Toi aussi tu es télépathe ? Demanda Toki pendant qu'il limait la corde qui le tenait captif.

\- Non, mais à partir du moment où on connaît ton rang social, il n'est pas exclu que la marine veuille mettre la main sur toi pour récupérer la fortune de ta famille. Étant revenu d'entre les morts, tu redeviens l'héritier de l'empire Draer.

\- Toki rit jaune avant d'enfin parvenir à se libérer. Il enleva le bandeau de Garrow pour le laisser se détacher de la même manière.

\- Je n'ai plus de rang social. Je suis un enfant de l'océan, rien de plus. L'empire Draer, je leur laisse.

\- Puisse les dieux ne jamais t'entendre. De ce qu'on dit des Draer, vous êtes l'une des plus grande fortune du monde... Imagine ce que pourrait faire la marine avec une source d'argent encore plus grande que ce qu'ils ont ?

\- De toute façon, ils n'auront rien. Je sais comment empêcher ça mais je ne ferai rien avant d'y être contraint.. Moi vivant, il ne peuvent pas toucher à l'argent. S'ils m'éliminent, ils ne peuvent s'en vanter. Ma sœur refuserait alors de leur donner quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais s'ils te capturent...

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je sais comment empêcher ça. C'est juste que je préférerai crever... Mais avant, faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Je doute que Lily ne te laisse crever, assura Garrow.

Du bruit venait de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Prépare toi au pire.

Un cri, un tir, un bruit sourd contre la porte puis plus rien.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Chhhut, intima le capitaine en portant un doigt devant ses lèvres.

Toki s'approcha de la porte. Leva son poing contre la porte, hésita un instant puis... Un coup long. Trois coups longs. Un coup long, un court, un long. Deux coups courts.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu-

Trois coups longs. Un coup long, un court un long.

\- J'en suis convaincu, sourit Toki en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Noctis, la chemise tâchée de sang.

\- Se faire avoir dès la première île ? C'est pas super ça, Taïsho.

\- La ferme, idiot, rit Toki en prenant Noct dans ses bras. Merci du coup de main.

\- Faut dire qu'ils nous ont facilité la tâche, fit Amélia en rendant leurs armes à Toki et Garrow. Presque tout le monde est sorti il y a quelques minutes..

\- Ouais, Garp arrive, annonça Toki en prenant les clés à Noct. Amélia avec moi, Noct et Garrow, chacun un bout du couloir. Je veux être informé de tout ce qu'il se passe.

\- Hai !

Le groupe se sépara puis Toki partit ouvrir la pièce d'à côté, cellule de Lily. Le couloir faisait penser à la prison d'une base abandonnée. Les murs étaient fissurés, les lampes grésillaient, prêtent à éclater à tout instant.

Il ne resta pas longtemps à observer l'état des lieux et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cellule de sa seconde. Alors il découvrit l'horreur. Elle était la, dénudée, le visage tourné vers lui, le regard oscillant entre l'appel à l'aide,la honte et la peur tandis qu'un homme était sur elle et deux autres la tenaient.

Toki était sur le point d'exploser. Son sang entra en ébullition.

\- Lil- entama Amélia quand la porte se ferma sur lui. Taïsho ! Ouvre !

Amélia tambourinait à la porte alors que Toki avait perdu toute notion de clémence. La haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis avait éradiqué toute autre pensée de son esprit. Son corps agissait par instinct, un instinct bestial, sanguinaire qui se lança à corps perdu contre l'agresseur de Lily, ignorant les deux autres qui le pointaient de leur armes. Un coup de feu. Un simple mouvement mit l'agresseur sur la trajectoire de la balle qui se logea dans son flan gauche.

Toki bondit sur l'autre tireur avant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente, son poignard en avant qui s'enfonça dans la chair avec une giclée de sang. Il regarda la vie quitter le regard de sa victime avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Un dernier spasme puis plus rien. La mort l'avait cueilli. S'ensuivit une détonation puis une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule. Sortant son épée, Toki para un coup porté par l'agresseur puis profita d'une ouverture causée par la blessure de ce dernier pour porter un coup fatal au tireur.

\- Tu n'aurais... jamais dû... siffla Toki, le sang battant dans ses oreilles, le regard empli d'une rage débordante.

\- ...ki...

La voix de Lily lui venait de loin. Une nouvelle déferlante de rage monta en lui mais l'instant de distraction avait permis à son adversaire d'attaquer. Un pas de côté et il bloqua la lame sous son bras. Il mit toute sa haine, toute sa force dans son poing, si bien qu'on entendit un craquement sonore quand il frappa le torse de son adversaire.

Il se rua au chevet de sa seconde qui le regardait d'un air craintif. Approchant sa main du corps de Lily qui eu un réflexe défensif, il se rendit compte que son poing était noir. Il sentait une force incroyable couler en lui mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

\- Lily, c'est moi, murmura-t-il en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Nouveau mouvement de recul.

\- A... Amélia... A..mélia, souffla Lily, recroquevillée sur elle même.

Baissant les yeux et abandonnant la partie, Toki ouvrit la porte, laissant Amélia entrer en trombe pour assister au massacre. Il lui attrapa le bras et la regarda d'un air menaçant.

\- Un mot, un seul, prévint-il.

\- Une tombe, assura la jeune femme avant de rejoindre la seconde qui murmurait son nom en boucle.

\- ...mélia...

\- Je suis là, dit-elle d'une voix douce en l'aidant à mettre sa veste.

\- Mieux vaut couvrir le bas aussi, dit Toki en donnant sa chemise à Amélia. Tu n'as qu'à lui en faire une jupe ou ce que tu veux..

La jeune blonde prit le temps de s'occuper de Lily alors que Toki montait la garde devant la porte, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se souvenait être entré dans la pièce puis s'être approché de Lily, au milieu des cadavres. Entre les deux, rien. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui s'était battu. Il regarda son poing qui avait repris sa couleur chair.

\- Je dois contrôler cette force, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée, son épaule le lançait. Il pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur, chaque pulsation, arrivait à tracer clairement le chemin de son sang qui partait de son cœur pour finalement s'échapper par son épaule. Amélia lui tendit un bout de sa jupe.

\- Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Et Lily ? Demanda-t-il en bandant sa plaie.

\- Elle s'en remettra. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle se couche près de toi dans les jours qui suivent, dit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Je m'en doute...

\- Ne lui en veut pas, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale après ça.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Je préviens simplement, dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Elle aura tout le temps qu'elle veut, on restera à terre aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura bes-

Il bloqua en voyant Lily sortir de la salle, visiblement affaiblie mais la tête haute.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en évitant de regarder Toki. Pour ça, elle montra la chemise qui lui servait de jupe, et pour...

Elle jeta un regard en arrière, frissonna et reporta son attention sur Amélia.

\- Je te rendrai ta veste une fois au navire.

Elle avança dans le couloir, laissant Amélia bouche bée.

\- Elle... Pince moi, je rêve..

\- Elle est forte, elle saura surmonter ça et je compte bien l'aider.

L'équipage se regroupa, Lily évitant soigneusement d'être trop proche des hommes et restant toujours entre Amélia et Toki, sous le regard étonné de Garrow et Noct qui ne comprenaient pas trop d'où venait le rapprochement entre les deux femmes.

\- Vous êtes sur qu'il s'agit bien de Toki Draer ? Demanda une voix plus forte que les autres, parvenant de l'autre bout du couloir.

Toki attrapa le bras d'Amélia, qui elle même tenait Lily et parti à toutes jambes vers la sortie, suivant Noct qui les guidait dans le dédale de couloirs. Le groupe sortait du bâtiment quand...

\- TU M'AS FAIT PERDRE MON TEMPS ! Rugit la voix de Garp.

\- Je dirais qu'il n'est pas très heureux que tu lui ais échappé, fit Garrow.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très connu pour sa patience.. On ferait mieux de décampé avant qu'il ne nous retrouve.. Lily, le Log ?

\- Encore trois jours..

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Noct.

\- Il me l'ont fait savoir avant que.. sa voix se brisa.

\- Disons que tu l'as entendu dire d'un des gardes, sourit Toki, coupant court aux interrogations.

\- Alors on va faire quoi ? Reprit Amélia. On part avec un Log mal calibré?

\- Autant aller voguer en Calm Belt, on aura plus de chance de survie, fit Garrow.

\- On en aura toujours plus que contre Garp..

\- Noct a raison, fit la blonde, partir en mer serait du suicide mais rester ici, ce serait pire...

Toki était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Taïsho ? Tu es bien silencieux, s'inquiéta Garrow.

\- Il y a un moyen.. Retournez au navire, préparez vous à lever l'encre. Je veux qu'on soit parti à la minute où je reviendrai. C'est un ordre ! Amélia, veille sur Lily.

Et il fit demi-tour, laissant son équipage dans l'incompréhension.

Il savait ce qu'il cherchait mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Se basant sur ce qu'il connaissait des bases marines, il se lança dans le dédale de couloir, à la recherche du bureau de Darius.

Silencieux comme une ombre et à l'affût du moindre bruit, il entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine dans le calme qui régnait dans les couloirs. Il avançait dans les couloirs, montait des escaliers à n'en plus finir puis, progressant à tâtons, il arriva devant une grande porte moins délabrée que les autres. C'était forcément là. Il colla son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. La salle était vide.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il prit le temps d'analyser la situation, préparant son évasion en cas de problème. La salle était assez spacieuse. Circulaire, elle possédait une grande bibliothèque qui longeait tout le tour de la pièce hormis un espace vitré qui coupait la bibliothèque en deux. Un bureau en bois massif était disposé au centre, recouvert de toute sorte de papier et d'innombrables avis de recherches. Il s'approcha du bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et le vit. Son salut. Un tiroir entier de Log Pose et Eternal Pose. Refusant la simplicité, il laissa les Eternal Pose en place et prit un Log avant de refermer le tiroir. Un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte attira son attention.

Darius pénétra dans son bureau. Suivi par Garp, il l'invita à s'asseoir puis s'installa lui même derrière son bureau. Tandis que le chasseur de prime inondait le marine sous les excuses, Toki essayait de tenir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide mais son épaule le faisait souffrir, le sang coagulé collait contre sa peau. Si quelqu'un levait les yeux, il était foutu et il ne pourrait pas rester ici éternellement. Son bras commençait à le lâcher. Dans son état, impossible de monter et d'escalader la façade. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Lâcher prise.

Sa chute fut plus courte que prévu. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué le balcon quelques mètres plus bas. Il prit le temps de se calmer puis se précipita dans la salle avant d'être vu.

\- ICI ! Hurla une voix avant qu'il ne puisse agir.

Malgré sa blessure, il n'eut aucun mal à éliminer le responsable de l'alerte mais de nombreux bruits de pas s'approchaient déjà. Impossible de vaincre autant d'hommes, encore moins dans cet état. Il le savait.

Il se précipita dans le couloir, courait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ses assaillants mais ceux-ci semblaient bloquer toutes les issues, l'obligeant à monter toujours plus haut dans le bâtiment. Il lui restait une seule échappatoire.

Il montait jusqu'au toit, gardant une certaine distance avec les marines, respectant leur volonté de l'acculer une fois là-haut. Premier arrivé, Toki se dépêcha de faire un rapide état des lieux. Le mouvement était de plus en plus proche, pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin. Il prit son élan puis sauta du toit pour atteindre le bâtiment le plus proche au moment où les marines prenaient possession de l'endroit.

Il courait pour rester hors d'atteinte des balles qui fusaient mais passer à travers une vitre lui avait valu nombre de coupures.

\- NE LE TUEZ PAS ! Hurla le héros de la marine.

Les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent. Il entendit la voix du marine mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. D'où il se trouvait, il put redescendre sans problème en passant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur après avoir assommé quelques gardes. Moins il faisait de victime, plus il avait de chance de survivre sur le long terme. Il ouvrit la porte puis...

\- Ne bouge plus, l'avertit la voix de Garp alors que ses hommes se positionnaient en arc de cercle devant Toki, empêchant sa fuite.

\- Vous devrez m'abattre pour ça, cracha le commandant.

\- J'aimerai mieux éviter ça. Et toi aussi. Ne faites feu qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, ordonna-t-il.

Les canons se braquèrent aussitôt sur Toki. Les marines étaient tendus, comme si la moindre erreur serait fatale pour eux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toki.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment me capturer vivant, modifiez mon avis de recherche, conseilla-t-il avant de bondir en arrière et refermer la porte d'un seul mouvement.

\- Reculez. Fit la voix de Garp.

''Merde... C'est pas une porte qui va l'arrêter.''

Toki prit ses jambes à son cou puis tourna à la première intersection alors qu'il entendait la porte voler en éclat. Garp derrière lui ou un groupe de chasseur face à lui, le choix était fait. Il bondit par la fenêtre, arriva dans la cour intérieure face à une dizaine de chasseur de primes en train de s'entraîner.

\- ARRÊTEZ-LE !

Toki se renfrogna en les voyant venir vers lui armés de simples bouts de bois. Ok, ils le voulaient vivant et il était blessé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le sous-estimer.

Ne cherchant pas à retenir ses coups, il esquivait et assénait des coups avec une précision chirurgicale, sans aucun mouvement inutile tout en progressant au milieu de ses adversaires. Il avait traversé la cour quand il vit Garp sortir du bâtiment où il se trouvait peu avant.

\- Foutu gamin ! Revient ici ! S'égosilla le marine.

Un petit geste bien éloquent et Toki disparu hors du terrain gardé par les chasseurs de primes. Il courait à perdre haleine, dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le héros de la marine avant de repartir en mer.

Il voyait son navire au loin. Un dernier sprinte et il pourrait retourner sur un terrain plus sûr.

BANG

Un coup de canon. Quelqu'un venait de tirer dans sa direction et ça venait du navire. Toki ne prit pas la peine de regarder sur quoi son équipage tirait et redoubla d'effort pour les rejoindre. Quelques instants plus tard, il était à bord.

\- ON MET LES VOILES ! Hurla le commandant.

L'équipage avait suivit ses ordres à la lettre et était prêt à partir. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas des navires des chasseurs et de celui de la marine qui était encore amarrés alors que la caravelle prenait le large.

Malgré le manque de vitesse de l'embarcation, elle était bien plus maniable que les grandes frégates de la marine et les capacités de navigation de Toki étaient bien supérieures à celles des chasseurs de prime ce qui permit à l'équipage de mettre une bonne distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

Après plus d'une heure de fuite, Toki ordonna le rappel des troupes dans le mess et s'y rendit lui même, exténué et affaibli après cette aventure. Il avait prit un peu de temps pour se soigner mais le repos devrait attendre. Après avoir pensé ça, il lui devenait encore plus difficile de rester complètement conscient.

L'équipage entra peu après lui, fatigué par la fuite mais en meilleur état que lui, ce qui le rassura un peu. Puis il vit Lily s'installer loin de lui et il éprouva à nouveau cette rage insoutenable envers les chasseurs de primes et se jura de tous les réduire à néant. Elle faisait bonne figure et essayait de rester dans son rôle de vice-commandante mais elle était craintive, repliée sur elle même et toujours collée à Amélia. Il soupira pour évacuer sa haine avant que Garrow ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'a pris de faire demi-tour comme ça ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

\- Tu parles à ton supérieur alors je te prierai de te calmer. Répondit Toki, sur les nerfs, luttant pour ne pas rejoindre Morphée. Je nous ai trouvé de quoi fuir, dit-il en montrant le Log volé. J'ai laissé les autres intacts, ils doivent sûrement penser qu'on est en train de se perdre au milieu de Grand Line. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous lâcheront la grappe.

\- Et pour Lily ? Demanda Noct d'une voix timide.

\- Le passé reste où il est. L'incident est clos. Le prochain qui aborde le sujet sans autorisation passera par dessus bord.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Il fallut un moment à Toki pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis à fleur de peau avec cette aventure.. Si vous voulez bien me laisser seul..

Tout le monde sortit sauf Amélia qui resta assise et demanda à Lily de l'attendre dans les quartiers pour femmes.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelques chose ? Questionna Toki en voyant Amélia venir vers lui.

Clac. Aussi inévitable que celles de Lily.

\- Tu te comportes comme un con, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Toki, dans l'incompréhension, la joue rouge.

\- Tu m'as bien comprise. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle est ? La laisser seule pour diriger la fuite pendant que tu cours dans un lieu rempli de gens qui veulent ta mort dans un moment pareil ? Tu ne pouvais pas envoyer quelqu'un ? Rester pour alléger son fardeau ? Garrow a dû gérer l'embarquement mais elle.. sa voix se brisa, laissant le temps à Toki de lui couper la parole.

\- Et j'aurai dû faire quoi ? Envoyer quelqu'un ? J'étais celui qui avait le plus de chance de survivre si je me faisais prendre. Ils me veulent vivant ! Je voulais simplement vous laisser une chance de fuir. Et puis tu l'as vue ! Elle ne me regarde même pas !

\- ELLE VIENT DE SE FAIRE VIOLER, ABRUTI ! Ne t'approche plus d'elle, tu m'entends ? J'en ai rien a foutre que tu sois mon supérieur. Si un mec s'approche d'elle je lui coupe le membre viril et le lui fait bouffer.

\- Et je fais quoi, moi ? Demanda-t-il, presque implorant, en la regardant s'en aller.

\- Ton taff. Rien d'autre.

La porte se referma, le laissant plus seul que jamais.


	10. Chapitre 9: sortir des enfers

**Heya mina! I'm back! et avec un petit chapitre pour vous (par une demande express de Zia-sama *esquive une théière volante*) tout juste sorti du four!**  
 **avant toute chose, comme toujours je tiens à remercier ce qui me suivent, avec un petit plus pour les reviewers! Vous savez à quel point ça fait plaisir, pas vrai? :D**

 **Aller, je vous laisse voyager avec l'équipage, évitez de vous perdre en mer ^^**

* * *

7 novembre 1514

Amélia était dans les quartiers des femmes qu'elle partageait avec Lily depuis près de deux semaines quand elle entendit quelqu'un descendre. Seuls leurs quartiers et la cale était en bas et vu l'heure, personne ne devait descendre à la cale avant un moment. Tenant son couteau fermement, elle s'approcha de la porte à pas feutrés puis attendit, faisant signe à Lily de ne pas faire de bruit.

Toc toc.

\- Je sais que tu es derrière la porte, Amélia. Fit Toki. Si tu veux être discrète, arranges-toi pour qu'on ne voit pas ton ombre sous la porte..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte sans pour autant ranger son arme.

\- Discuter avec Lily, rien de plus.

\- Pas sans ma présence, avertit la blonde.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais nous laisser seuls.

Amélia jeta un regard à Lily qui acquiesça d'un air décidé.

\- La menace tient toujours, dit Portgas en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Toki, peu rassuré pour la suite des événements.

Il prit une chaise à un bureau et s'installa face au lit où Lily était assise, à bonne distance pour ne pas être considéré comme hostile. Il semblait épuisé mais restait digne malgré l'inquiétude qui trahissait son regard.

\- Lily... Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile...

La concernée regarda son amie qui hocha faiblement la tête, comme pour l'encourager de parler.

\- Je... Je sais ce que tu vas me dire...

\- J'en doute..

-Tu vas me dire de reprendre mon rôle de vice-commandante ou alors tu seras obligé de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre, probablement Garrow étant donné que c'est lui qui a le plus d'ancienneté.

\- Je... Bien sûr ce ne sera que temporaire.. le temps que tu te rétablisses... Comprends bien ma situation.. Tu m'es très chère et j'aimerais que tout reprenne son cours normal mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible dans l'immédiat.

\- Donc autant me remplacer ?

\- Je ne dirais pas... remplacer...

\- Donner ma place à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est quoi pour toi ? Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, cracha-t-elle en portant ses mains autour de son cou.

\- Lily...

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil avec ça, lui lança-t-elle en même temps que son collier. Tu n'as qu'à le donner à une autre si c'est trop dur pour toi !

\- Lily, je n'ai jamais...

\- RECULE ! Ne me touche pas ! Hurla sa voix sur-aiguë tandis qu'elle cherchait à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son commandant qui s'était avancé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Amélia bondit entre Toki et Lily en l'entendant crier, s'interposant entre son commandant et son amie pour protéger la jeune femme de son corps.

\- N'avance plus. Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose qu'on regretterait tous les deux, Taïsho, dit-elle en affirmant sa prise sur son arme.

\- Tu sais comme moi qui sortirait vainqueur d'un combat entre nous deux...

\- J'exécuterai ma menace avant de rendre mon dernier soupire, prévint-elle.

\- Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toi en dehors d'un entraînement. Une seule chose...

Il se tourna vers Lily qui reprit contenance, le regard un peu honteux mais soutenant celui de Toki.

\- Ce bijou sera toujours à toi. C'est toi mon trésor, et je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Toki reposa le collier sur le bureau puis sortit de la pièce suivit du regard par Lily qui souffla un 'Merci' à peine audible, et par Amélia qui sortit avec lui et referma la porte.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire... Et puis c'était très beau, ce sur quoi tu as conclu, fit-elle.

\- C'était sincère, c'est tout.. Par contre, pour ce qui est de son titre..

\- Je sais... Fais ton devoir, je lui expliquerai.

\- Merci de la protéger aussi farouchement.

\- Au moins, elle a oublié le coup de la teinture pour ton anniversaire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, à ta place, je resterai sur mes gardes, sourit Toki.

Il laissa Amélia pour aller chercher de quoi faire la cuisine du soir.

8 novembre 1514

\- Comprends bien que le jour où Lily sera de nouveau en état, elle reprendra sa place, dit Toki.

\- Il était assis à son bureau, Garrow lui faisant face dans la cabine qui lui servait également de chambre.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé de promotion et j'ai horreur d'avoir des responsabilités. Je lui rendrai son titre avec joie.

\- Bien. Alors j'annoncerai la nouvelle ce soir lors du repas. Tu peux disposer.

Garrow resta face à lui, semblant hésitant.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Parle sans crainte.

\- Toki, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien compris ce qui lui arrive. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut aller mieux en restant sur le navire, entourée de plus d'hommes que de femmes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Toki. Je n'en sais rien. Elle a besoin de temps mais je ne compte pas la laisser seule. Elle a besoin d'aide, de gens qui la protègent...

\- Et tu penses qu'on peut faire ça sur un navire ? On a trop de choses à faire pour s'occuper d'elle correctement.

\- Elle est forte. Elle est toujours active quand on est surmené et c'est déjà beaucoup après ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il lui faut juste du temps et l'activité l'aidera à aller mieux. Si on s'arrête, elle s'en voudra, se renfermera et ça ne fera qu'aggraver son état..

\- Heureux de voir que tu penses à tout, sourit Garrow.

\- C'est mon boulot, dit Toki en regardant Garrow sortir.

18 décembre 1514

La journée était bien entamée quand Toki vit Lily entrer dans sa cabine. Surpris, il mit un bon moment avant de remarquer qu'elle avait un sac sur le dos.

\- Lily ?

La jeune femme avait le regard fuyant et semblait hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

\- Toki... Je... J'ai bien réfléchi... Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Fuir ta cabine n'était pas juste..

\- Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, la situation actuelle me plaît sûrement plus qu'à toi...

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est possible... Que je revienne ?

Toki, qui était replongé dans ses cartes, releva la tête, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi.. Et je t'en suis très reconnaissant, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrir. Que dirais-tu de faire un compromis? On partage la même cabine, mais pas le même lit. Si tu t'en sens vraiment la force, bien sûr.

Lily regarda Toki avec un immense sourire et les larmes aux yeux, elle fit pour s'avancer vers lui mais s'arrêta en cours de route.

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour les embrassades, même avec toute ta reconnaissance, dit Toki, mi amusé, mi irrité.

\- Désolée..

\- C'est normal, tu sais...

Toki se leva de son bureau pour aller chercher de quoi se préparer un coin où dormir.

\- Une chose encore, dit-il en tendant sa main à Lily qui le regardait sans comprendre. Un deal se règle par une poignée de main.

Lily l'observait, hésitante. Le sourire de Toki lui donnait confiance mais comment faire confiance à un homme ? Non... Ce n'est pas un homme. Pas n'importe quel homme. C'est Toki. Celui qui a été et sera toujours là. Celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait malgré les épreuves. Malgré cette épreuve. Elle lui sera la main en lui souriant timidement.

\- Merci pour tout, _Taïsho_ , fit-elle le regard plein de malice en repensant à toutes les fois où elle l'appelait par son titre, simplement pour le taquiner.

\- Je te retrouve enfin, sourit Toki en retour. Tu es vraiment la femme la plus forte que je connaisse...

\- Je ne le répéterai pas devant Misaki, rit Lily en lâchant la main de son commandant.

Un dernier regard éloquent qui résumait parfaitement la situation entre les deux puis Lily aida Toki à installer son lit, sans un bruit.

Alors qu'il surveillait leur cap sous un temps clément, Toki sentit Amélia s'approcher de lui avant de la voir.

\- Amélia... Que puis-je pour toi ?

Le soupire de la jeune D lorsqu'elle s'installa à coté de son commandant fut très éloquent.

\- Tu m'agaces à me repérer à chaque fois...

\- Si ça peut te consoler, tu fais des progrès. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça, pas vrai ?

\- C'est à propos de Lily..

\- Je sais. Tu n'étais pas d'accord, c'est ça ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne dans ma cabine. Pas aussi tôt.

\- C'est ça, concéda-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, et j'ose croire que tu ne la forceras jamais à rien... Mais je pense que c'est trop tôt.

\- Je ne vais pas te proposer de venir dormir dans ma cabine, si c'est ton objectif, sourit Toki d'un air taquin.

Toki se prit un taquet de la part d'Amélia en guise de réponse.

\- Je te préviens juste...

\- Je sais... Membre viril, couper, manger..

\- Non... Enfin, si, mais pas seulement. Pendant ces semaines passées ensemble, on a beaucoup discuté. Elle t'aime énormément et ça me ferait chier de la ramasser à la petite cuillère alors fait gaffe avec elle.

\- Comme toujours depuis qu'on se connaît, assura le commandant, rassuré de voir les deux femmes se rapprocher ainsi. Tout le monde sur le pont ! Cria alors le jeune homme, surprenant Amélia.

\- Un problème ? Demanda la jeune femme alors que l'équipage se rassemblait.

\- Un gros, répondit-il en montrant les nuages d'un noir d'encre se rassembler sur leur chemin.

22 décembre 1514

La tempête avait durée trois jours et trois nuits et ce ne fut qu'au matin de la quatrième journée que le temps s'éclaircit sur l'équipage épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement. Chacun baignait dans sa transpiration et l'eau salée qui avait fait son chemin sans difficulté jusque sur le pont à chaque fois qu'une vague menaçait de renverser la caravelle.

Toki entreprit de commencer le nettoyage du pont pour laisser l'équipage se reposer malgré sa propre fatigue qui l'accablait quand il vit Lily se joindre à lui, allégeant son fardeau. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot pendant de longues minutes tant l'effort semblait important.

Lorsque le pont fut à moitié propre, c'est Lily qui prit la parole.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu un temps pareil, dit-elle tout en continua son œuvre.

\- C'est même la première fois que ça dure aussi longtemps, affirma le commandant qui luttait contre la fatigue autant que la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent à discuter le temps de finir le nettoyage puis restèrent quelques heures à surveiller le cap, se retrouvant comme ils étaient à leurs débuts, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les remplacer, le plus tard possible.

14 janvier 1515

Toki était sur le pont, essayant comme chaque jour ou presque de retrouver la force qui l'avait habité lors de leur première escale. Après plusieurs entraînement, il avait compris comment il avait réussi à avoir une telle force mais était toujours incapable de la contrôler. La haine, la rage à l'état brute lui avait permis de débloqué son haki, car oui, il l'avait compris, c'était du haki, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le contrôler.

Un nouveau coup dans un mannequin d'entraînement en bois et il eu l'impression de se briser tous les doigts de la main.

\- MERDE !

\- On t'a déjà dit de prendre les mannequins rembourrés pour le corps à corps, fit remarquer Lily qui regardait son commandant s'entraîner.

\- Et j'ai déjà dit que ceux en bois sont mieux pour remarquer une progression pour cet entraînement, répondit l'intéressé, toujours dos à sa seconde.

\- Si ça t'éclate de t'éclater les mains.. Oublie pas de rester entier, on aura besoin de toi si on se fait attaquer...

\- Je suis toujours prêt pour le combat, sourit Toki, l'air féroce. Et puis, l'entraînement c'est mieux contre des ennemis qui cherchent à te tuer.

\- Ou à s'en prendre à ceux que tu aimes ?

\- Ceux là méritent pire que la mort, fit Toki en grinçant des dents en repensant à ce jour funeste.

Il fallut un instant à Toki pour se rendre compte qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

\- eh... C'est du passé, tu l'as dit toi même, lui fit la voix de Lily à une proximité qu'il n'espérait plus.

Il hésita un instant avant de frôler les doigts de Lily du bout des siens. Il la senti tressaillir puis elle rapprocha ses doigts de ceux de son commandant. Un sourire radieux se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Toki. Tout son corps hurlait de bonheur à ce simple contact.

\- J'en connais une qui serait rassurée de nous voir dans cet état, rit Lily avant de retirer sa main en douceur.

\- Au moins, elle arrêtera de vouloir me couper des morceaux, répondit Toki sur le même ton avant qu'un choc violent ne vienne faire tanguer l'embarcation. Qu'est-ce qu-

Une détonation tonitruante précéda d'un nouveau choc.

\- Navire ennemi à tribord !

\- Sans déconner ?! Tu foutais quoi, Noct ?! Branle bas de combat ! Aller !

Toki se dépêcha de prendre la barre pendant que les autres courraient vers les canons. S'ensuivit nombre de détonations, les boulets fusaient, l'enfer ouvraient ses portes dans l'attente des malheureux qui succomberaient bientôt. Les minutes passaient sous les tirs nourris.

\- Faites taire les canons ! Hurla le commandant par dessus le boucan des détonations. On va s'approcher d'eux et les laisser nous aborder ! Prenez les armes !

Alors que Toki dirigeait la caravelle au milieu des boulets pour s'approcher du navire pirate ennemi, le reste de l'équipage avait fait l'aller retour dans la cale pour attraper le plus de fusils que possible.

\- Abattez-en le plus possible avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur le pont !

Les coups de feux résonnaient, l'ennemi était en surnombre évident mais semblait beaucoup trop se reposer sur cet avantage, au détriment de leurs compétences personnels. Grimpant dans les cordages avec agilité, Noct pris rapidement possession du nid et éliminait ennemi sur ennemi, chaque balle faisant mouche, tuant sur le coup ou blessant mortellement. Garrow était sur le pont, derrière le mat pour éviter les balles ennemies, tirant avec un pistolet à chaque ouverture.

Quelques minutes suffirent à l'équipage pour réduire considérablement les troupes face à eux alors qu'ils persistaient à vouloir aborder la caravelle. Une vingtaine de membres ennemis finirent par monter à bord, encerclant rapidement les quatre amis qui se trouvaient sur le pont, armes braquées sur chacun des membres de la deuxième flotte du Calypso.

\- Toi, là-haut ! Descend tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je fasse un trou dans la tête de ton capitaine.

Toki sourit en voyant que Noct ne bougeait pas.

\- Ta loyauté me perdra... Descend, maintenant.

\- Posez tous vos armes au sol, ordonna le jeune homme, apparemment le capitaine du l'équipage, alors que Noct obéissait à son commandant.

Personne n'obéit, mais tous se tournèrent vers Toki qui gardait son sourire malgré la situation.

\- Tu n'as aucune autorité sur ce navire, gamin.

\- G..Gamin ?!

\- Vu tes piètres compétences, tu débutes dans la vie de pirate. Quelques rires à peine audibles firent place dans l'assemblée. Tu te reposes sur tes hommes, mais s'ils venaient à mourir, ou pire, à se retourner contre toi, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Mes hommes ne me trahiraient jamais !

\- Tu veux parier ?

Toki essayait clairement de gagner du temps mais il visait juste.

\- Je les écraserais sans forcer si je le voulais !

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à régler ça dans un duel ? Sourit Toki.

\- Pourquoi j'accepterai alors qu'on vous a à notre merci ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à gagner ? Rit l'homme en affirmant sa prise sur son arme.

\- Les meilleurs hommes, et femmes, que je connaisse sur ces mers, annonça Toki à la surprise générale. Ils sont quatre et ont éliminé la majorité de ton équipage sans effort, ajouta-t-il la voix emplie de fierté. Et le respect de tes hommes qui, visiblement, ne t'en témoignent pas tant que ça.

Il semblait réfléchir à la proposition alors que Toki reconnaissait enfin son adversaire. T.J, 38 millions de Berrys. L'homme, jeune mais massif, ne semblait pas être une menace.

\- Reculez ! Ordonna T.J à ses hommes qui obéirent plus par envie de se reposer qu'autre chose.

\- N'intervenez pas, fit Toki avant d'adresser un sourire rassurant à Lily. L'heure de l'entraînement est venue.

\- Sous-estimer... l'avertit la jeune femme.

\- C'est mourir. je sais. On a eu le même prof je te rappelle. Aller, quand tu veux, T.J, dit le commandant en se mettant en garde.

\- Tu veux un combat à mains nues ? Fit T.J, surpris. Soit, on est sur ton navire.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, observant chaque mouvement de l'adversaire. Toki, mettant un point d'honneur à ne jamais attaquer en premier, maintenait la pression. T.J semblait être le même genre d'homme mais n'était pas aussi insensible aux railleries que le commandant.

\- Quand vous voulez, ''capitaine'', fit l'un de ses hommes.

\- Tu laisses tes hommes te parler ainsi ? Fit Toki. À moins qu'il ait raison et que tu sois bien un lâche.

L'insulte fut un déclic pour T.J qui se rua sur Toki qui esquiva sans peine et envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Alors que son adversaire crachait de la bile en essayant de rester digne, Toki, qui lui tournait le dos et regardait son poing avec intérêt, paraissait insatisfait.

\- C'est pas suffisant, grogna-t-il pour lui même.

\- Toki !

\- Lily, je s- !

Toki avait esquivé, pensant que l'adversaire allait le frapper aux poings. La déchirure dans son flan gauche causée par la lame de T.J lui fit comme une décharge électrique.

\- Un lâche sans honneur. C'est ça, votre capitaine ?! Cracha Toki à l'équipage ennemi sans quitter T.J des yeux cette fois. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage semblaient hésitants mais Toki gardait son regard sur son ennemi. Je te ferais regretter ce manque d'honneur, fit Toki en se mettant en garde.

Garrow fit pour attraper une arme mais Toki l'en empêcha du regard.

\- Il a brisé les règles du duel, fit Garrow pour se justifier.

\- C'est pas pour autant que je vais perdre mon honneur. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à son niveau.

Toki regardait son adversaire d'un œil nouveau. Il était armé, lui non. T.J était en mesure de le tuer. S'il y arrivait, l'équipage serait sien. Lily, serait sienne. Une rage contrôlée l'envahi, bien qu'il semblait plus calme qu'une Calm Belt.

T.J attaqua Toki, visant le bas ventre de sa lame. Le commandant bloqua le coup en attrapant le bras de son adversaire.

\- Pas cette fois.

Il serra son poing, tout le monde ou presque retint une exclamation alors que Toki frappait le coude de T.J de toutes ses forces.

Un craquement sourd. Un hurlement déchirant. Le bras de T.J faisait un angle peu commun alors que le poing de Toki était d'un noir d'encre. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du commandant.

\- J'ai réussi. Lily ! J'ai réussi ! Fit Toki dans un cri de victoire en regardant son poing qui gardait sa couleur charbon malgré l'excitation qui avait remplacé la rage.

\- Tuez les ! Ordonna T.J. Tuez les tous !

Toki et ses amis se mirent en garde mais tous avaient déjà lâché leurs armes. Tous sauf un, qui s'approchait de son capitaine, un homme imposant aux yeux gris, cachés sous de longs cheveux roux qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- C'est fini. Tu as perdu, fit l'homme que Toki reconnut comme le premier à avoir lancé des railleries au début du duel.

\- Je suis ton capitaine ! Je t'ordonne de tuer-

La fin de sa phrase tomba dans l'oubli en même temps que sa tête.

\- Ta dernière volonté t'a été accordée. J'ai tué. Puissent les dieux avoir pitié de ton âme.

L'homme posa alors son arme aux pieds de Toki et s'agenouilla.

\- Je parle au nom de mes frères. Ayez pitié de nous. Nos trésors sont vôtres mais épargnez nos vies.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Toki, surprenant ses prisonniers, à défaut d'un meilleur terme.

\- Jonathan Blake, heu...

\- Ne cherche pas de titre honorifique. Tu n'es pas de mon équipage, et même si c'était le cas, tu serais mon égal. C'est ce qui est génial en mer, tout le monde est égal. Alors relève toi, et regarde moi comme un homme.

Jonathan se releva, prit de court et leva lentement les yeux vers Toki, inquiet de la suite des événements. Il fut surpris de voir un Toki souriant le regarder.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu parles avec sagesse et t'inquiètes pour tes camarades. Rassure-toi, je ne comptais pas prendre vos vies. En revanche, j'ai besoin d'hommes comme toi sur mon navire. Je peux vous laissez partir sur votre navire.. ou vous pouvez nous rejoindre.

\- Toki, tenta d'intervenir Garrow.

\- Vous garderez votre navire, auquel on aura retiré la majorité des défenses, jusqu'à la prochaine île habitée, coupa Toki. On vendra votre navire et vous viendrez avec nous. Vous serez nos égaux, vous entraînerez avec nous, vivrez avec nous, vous battrez avec nous.

Toki leur laissa le temps de digérer l'information et se tourna vers Garrow.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Et n'essaie plus jamais de bafouer mon autorité.

\- Je n'essaie rien du tout, Taïsho. Au contraire, c'est une excellente idée et je tenais à te faire savoir qu'on est d'accord avec toi. On est égaux, non ?

\- Oui... Désolé, s'excusa Toki, un peu confus. Je.. J'aurai dû y penser. On reparlera de mon comportement le moment venu.

\- Ton comportement ? Garrow se retenait de rire. Tu es notre supérieur. Même si tu dis qu'on est égaux, les décisions c'est toi qui les prends, en cas d'erreur c'est toi qui prendra. Tu as des responsabilités, tu es notre supérieur, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est normal que tu sois sous tension. Penses juste à prendre du repos si nécessaire. On est là.

\- Merci, Garrow. Merci à vous tous, dit Toki en regardant chaque membre de son équipage tour à tour.

Toki prit un instant pour savourer ce sentiment de soulagement puis fit face à Jonathan qui discutait avec ses camarades. Celui-ci prit encore quelques secondes pour clore le débat qu'il menait avec ses amis avant de regarder Toki avec un sourire.

\- On signe où ?

\- J'aurais pas mieux dit ! Bienvenue à bord ! Rejoignez moi dans ma cabine un par un.

Toki entra dans sa cabine en guidant Jonathan.

\- Par contre, toi et tes amis seraient de corvée de nettoyage. Vous nous avez attaqué, même si c'était sous ses ordres, alors ça me paraîtrait injuste que les anciens s'en occupent.

\- Disons que ce sera notre bizutage, sourit Jonathan.

\- Heureux que tu le prennes aussi bien, dit Toki en fermant la porte, laissant les anciens faire connaissance avec les nouveaux venus.


	11. chapitre 10: Injustice

**heya mina ^^ Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ^^**

 **Comme toujours, les remerciements s'imposent: merci à vous tous qui me suivez et sachez que les review, y'a rien de mieux (nooon je gratte pas .)  
Aller, je vous laisse lire, en attendant je vais me planquer .  
**

 **PS: Zia-sama, me tue pas tout de suite stp ^^'**

* * *

Toki avait rencontré chacun de ses nouveaux nakama avant de retourner sur le pont. Laissant les commandes à Garrow, Lily n'ayant pas encore accepté de reprendre son poste, il alla sur le navire qui les avait abordé pour faire l'inventaire de ses nouvelles possessions. Pendant ce temps, Jonathan et quelques uns de ses camarades nettoyaient le pont, comme convenu.

Le navire était un peu plus grand que l'embarcation que possédait Toki. Entre la caravelle et la frégate, il était trop grand pour être manœuvré par un équipage mal organisé. Au moins, ses nouveaux alliés avaient les compétences pour voguer sans soucis. Avec un bon capitaine, ce navire pourrait être bien meilleur que la petite caravelle qui commencerait bientôt à être trop petite pour l'équipage. Avec ses onze nouveaux nakama, Toki avait maintenant l'effectif suffisant pour manier ce navire sans soucis et organiser des tours de garde, permettant ainsi à tout le monde de se reposer...

Une vingtaine de minutes lui suffirent pour faire l'inventaire, augmentant ainsi ses ressources considérablement avec de quoi nourrir l'équipage entier pendant encore plus d'un mois, une belle centaine de millions de Berry et un coffre en acier dont il n'avait pas trouvé la combinaison. Lily avait toujours été meilleure que lui pour crocheter les coffres..

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toki retournait dans sa cabine pour ranger son carnet qu'il utilisait pour faire ses inventaires et puis rejoint le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. Cette petite demi-heure avait suffit à Jonathan et le reste des hommes pour nettoyer le pont, ce qui surpris Toki.

\- Comme quoi, la répartition des tâches facilite les choses.

\- Le nombre et l'habitude aussi, répliqua Jonathan avec un sourire et ses yeux rieurs.

\- Vous serez de corvée de pont pour le reste de vos jours alors, plaisanta Toki.

\- C'est injuste ! Rit Jonathan.

L'équipage au complet riait et plaisantait durant les quelques heures qui suivaient. jusqu'au retour en mer.

Toki avait réparti l'équipage en deux, Garrow à la tête du plus grand navire avec Amélia et Noct comme seconds et Lily et lui sur la caravelle, comme à leur habitude. Jonathan prendrait avec lui les hommes les plus sympathiques à l'intégration de l'équipage pour se mettre sous les ordres de Garrow. Les autres resteraient avec Toki. Il avait organisé la répartition avec les anciens et Jonathan seulement, et, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit, préférait garder les potentiels perturbateurs avec lui. Après sa démonstration de force face à T.J, ils ne devraient rien tenter contre lui.

Chacun gardait une arme, signe de la confiance relative que l'équipage donnait aux nouveaux, mais les fusils étaient gardés dans l'armurerie de la caravelle, comme il en avait toujours été. Les rookies n'avaient pas fait opposition à ces règles, comprenant que, bien qu'ils avaient été acceptés dans l'équipage, la confiance est quelque chose qu'il faut gagner.

* * *

20 janvier 1515

Les jours passaient et aucun incident autre que le temps ne vint perturber l'équipage. Garrow menait sa flotte d'une main de maître alors qu'il avait d'abord refusé cette responsabilité et Amélia et Noct le secondaient sans difficultés. Même sur la caravelle, dirigée par Toki et Lily, aucun membre de l'équipage ne semblait enclin à la rébellion. Au contraire, chacun effectuait ses tâches sans rechigner et le plus souvent avec le sourire, comme si la vie dans l'équipage était meilleure que sous les ordres de leur ancien capitaine. Ce qui était le cas, selon Jonathan.

Toki avait également appris une drôle de règle qui existait dans leur ancien équipage. Presque tout les nouveaux membres avaient les cheveux extrêmement courts, hommes comme femmes. Surpris par ce look, Toki avait demandé à Jonathan, lors d'une escale, s'il y avait une raison particulière ou si c'était un choix.

\- Dans notre ancien équipage, on devait se battre deux fois par semaine contre le capitaine. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort, bien qu'il y en ait eu, mais chaque fois qu'on perdait, on était obligé de se couper les cheveux lui répondit Jonathan.

\- Une sorte de rappel, en somme.. C'était uniquement pour vous rappeler qu'il pouvait vous vaincre s'il en avait l'envie..

\- Qu'il pouvait LES vaincre, corrigea Jonathan en caressant ses cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. J'étais simplement incapable de diriger une mutinerie, puisque les autres avaient peur de lui. Heureusement, tu l'as remis à sa place et fait en sorte que les autres ouvrent les yeux sur ce qu'il était vraiment.

\- Je ne peux pas supporter ce genre de personne, je l'ai autant fait pour moi que pour vous, fit Toki, un sourire aux lèvres. En tout cas, je superviserai vos entraînement, c'est pas pour autant que vous serez obligés de vous raser le crâne. Dis le bien aux autres. En revanche, je pourrais garder cette règle pour le cas où l'enjeu du combat serait mon poste, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Depuis, cette règle était restée mais personne n'avait pris le risque d'essayer de prendre sa place. Les entraînement se faisaient avec Garrow pour ceux sur la frégate et avec Toki pour la caravelle, de sorte que chaque partie de l'équipage était indépendante de l'autre, créant une petite compétition saine entre les deux navires. Chaque escale donnait lieu à de petits affrontement entre les membres pour déterminer quel membre était le plus efficace, quel navire était le mieux défendu, quel commandant était le meilleur entraîneur. Chaque fois, un roulement s'opérait pour varier les équipages, permettant à chacun d'avoir accès aux deux entraînements.

De son côté, Lily faisait des progrès et commençait à supporter la présence des autres hommes de l'équipage. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, Toki était toujours le seul à pouvoir la toucher. Preuve en était, lors d'un entraînement, l'un des amis de Jonathan failli perdre la tête après s'être approché d'elle à moins d'un mètre. Depuis, pas un seul homme ne s'était approché d'elle, pas même Noct, qui d'habitude prenait toute menace à la légère.

* * *

15 février 1515

L'équipage avait fait amarrer les deux navires quelques heures plus tôt sur une petite île apparemment commerciale de Grand Line.

Toki convoqua Lily et Jonathan dans sa cabine et laissa le reste de l'équipage vaquer à ses occupations. Sur son bureau se tenait le coffre qu'il avait découvert sur le navire d'où provenait Jonathan.

\- Jon', est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Le coffre était dans la cabine de notre capitaine, par contre je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Autrement dit, il pourrait contenir n'importe quoi.. Un trésor incroyable comme de quoi nous tuer. Explosifs, gaz,... compléta Lily.

\- Je suis resté sur l'hypothèse du trésor, avoua Toki.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui, j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, fit-til avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Abruti ! Cria Lily. Tu pensais à quoi ?!

Toki grimaça.

\- Lily, j'ai fait ce que tout le monde ou presque aurait fait. De toute façon, j'ai pas réussi...

\- Et heureusement, coupa Jonathan. Connaissant l'autre cinglé, il l'a très certainement piégé.

\- Alors quoi ? On n'y touche pas ? Fit Toki, irrité.

\- Pas temps qu'on est pas sur qu'on ne risque rien. Jure le moi, insista la jeune femme.

\- Bon.. d'accord. Mais tu sais que je vais détester ça.

Après avoir mis le coffre en vitrine dans la bibliothèque de Toki, le trio se mis en route pour rejoindre la ville. L'agitation qui y régnait empêchait les rares marines de la ville de poursuivre les pirates aussi fermaient-ils les yeux du moment que les malfrats se tenaient à carreaux.

La ville en elle même semblait être construite sur les fondations d'un ancien fort, à l'image d'une cité médiévale. L'extérieur de la ville était formé en grande partie par les ports qui s'étendaient tout autour de l'île et quelques boutiques de pêcheurs ainsi que deux ou trois habitations, sans oublier la plupart des bars et autres lieux sordides qui accueillaient tous les brigands de l'île. Un premier mur d'enceinte protégeait les faubourgs, constitué d'échoppes en tout genre et d'habitations. Les rues pavées, propres mais usées, témoignaient de l'ancienneté de la ville, tout autant que les façades décrépies des bâtiments. Un deuxième mur entouraient les endroits les plus luxueux, séparant les plus riches du commun des mortels.

Après quelques heures à déambuler dans les rues pour faire le plein de provision et celui d'informations, l'équipage au grand alla vaquer à ses occupations pendant que Toki, Lily, Garrow et Jonathan allaient prendre un verre.

\- Encore un endroit où riches et pauvres vivent dans deux mondes distincts, soupira Toki.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer ça, fit Garrow.

\- Non, mais on peut faire en sorte de réduire cet écart, sourit Jonathan.

\- Comment ?

\- En dépouillant les riches, Taïsho. Mais c'est impossible de rentrer dans leur monde, tu l'as bien vu, Jon'. Leur forteresse est imprenable.

\- Ah oui ? sourit l'homme. Donnez moi dix hommes solides et de bons crampons et je saurais la prendre, cette catin.

Le sourire de Toki en disait long.

02H00. Amélia se tenait prête à intervenir. Depuis le début, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux nouveaux venus. Bien sur, ils s'étaient montrés plutôt sympathiques et obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil de Toki mais elle était comme ça. Toki avait fait exception mais elle n'allait pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui. Encore moins à des hommes.

 _Quel idiot,_ Pensa-t-elle, _autant d'hommes en plus malgré son état. À quoi il pensait ?!_

Pour sa part, Jonathan était à la tête de son ancien équipage, prêt à s'attaquer au plus gros coup de sa carrière. Un test pour voir s'ils étaient suffisamment utiles pour rester dans l'équipage en somme. Car Jonathan n'était pas stupide, le sourire de Toki à ce moment là montrait bien qu'il avait gagné. Il avait réussi à le manipuler pour qu'il se propose. C'était de bonne guerre, et Jonathan ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais il devait maintenant réussir coûte que coûte car ses amis comptaient sur lui. Et il devait faire ses preuves devant Amélia aussi... La belle blonde était loin d'être aussi cruche que ses homologues et ne cessait de se méfier de lui, sans oublier ses amis. _À croire qu'elle s'attend à une mutinerie_ , se dit-il.

Prenant place devant le petit groupe sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme, il s'adressa à eux d'une voix faible pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais déterminée.

\- Les gars ! Je sais que je ne suis pas votre capitaine. Je ne veux pas d'un tel fardeau. Mais Toki l'a accepté ! Il se porte garant de nous auprès de son équipage ! Soyons digne de sa confiance !

Les acclamations furent discrètes mais mentalement très présentes. Amélia s'en rendit bien compte mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant. _Va falloir faire mieux que ça les gars._ Malgré ses réticences, elle laissa Jonathan guider le groupe dans la ville. Quelques cordes et de bons crampons suffirent à venir à bout de la muraille séparant le petit peuple des riches.

En passant de l'autre côté, Amélia eu l'impression d'entrer dans un nouveau monde : malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la ville était illuminée et, grâce aux façades immaculées, semblait briller comme un diamant.

La rue, déserte à une heure si tardive, était d'une propreté maladive : on aurait pu servir un banquet sur le dallage de marbre tant la saleté, même de simple usage, était absente.

\- On est clairement pas chez nous, murmura Jonathan à la jeune blonde.

\- Fais attention aux caméras. On ne va pas rester mais mieux vaut éviter les primes avant d'avoir la force pour y faire face, le rebuta-t-elle.

Le roux soupira et retransmis l'ordre à contrecœur.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir tout piller, alors attaquez les boutiques les plus luxueuses et on repart fissa. Si besoin, repartez immédiatement au navire, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Amélia. Pendant ce temps, nous deux on s'attaque à ce bâtiment.

Le bâtiment en question était un véritable château qui surplombait la ville. Sa façade de pierre bien entretenue et sa taille témoignaient de la richesse de ses occupants. Les fenêtres étaient de véritables vitraux d'une beauté incroyable, d'un enchevêtrement de couleurs se mariant les unes aux autres avec une telle aisance que chaque couleur appartenait à sa voisine, qui s'étendaient sur des dizaines de mètres de long.

\- Là, tu sais comment me parler, fit la blonde avec un sourire presque effrayant.

Après avoir escalader pendant plusieurs minutes, Amélia et Jonathan parvinrent enfin dans les jardins extérieurs du château. Hormis une fenêtre qui laissait sortir un rayon de lumière, témoignant de la présence d'un habitant, il régnait une ambiance de mort sur la propriété.

\- Méfie-toi, murmura la jeune femme. Il doit bien y avoir des gardes.. Il y a toujours des gardes sur ce genre de terrain...

\- Bah. Si je me fais prendre, tu n'auras plus besoin de te méfier, dit-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans le château.

\- Tu es plus stupide que tu en as l'air.. Je me méfierai jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tes preuves. Je peux pas me permettre de faire confiance à n'importe qui, et Toki devait éviter aussi. Mais vu qu'il est complètement con, je me méfie pour lui.

\- Et pour Lily. Pas vrai ?

Jonathan n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper, mais est-ce qu'Amélia venait de rougir ? Préférant ne pas risquer sa peau, il enterra rapidement le sujet.

\- Toujours est-il que tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, ajouta-t-il. Toki nous a libérés d'un sacré fardeau et crois moi que si l'un des miens cherchait à s'en prendre à lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas, il serait confronté à un problème. Moi.

\- Si tu le dis.. Et, pour Lily, menaça-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

 _Et merde..._

\- Approche toi un peu trop près d'elle et il n'y aura pas d'autre rempart entre 'les tiens' et Toki que moi. C'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche.

Jonathan dégagea son bras sans geste brusque puis progressa dans les couloirs du bâtiment, suivit par Amélia. Si la différence entre la basse ville et le côté luxueux avait été un choc, celui entre la ville riche et l'intérieur du château en était un autre. Les murs étaient illuminés de bougeoirs encore allumés qui faisaient briller les murs tapissés d'or. Intriguée, Amélia approcha sa main du mur et s'aperçut que le mur était recouvert de feuilles d'or.

Dégoûtée par tant d'opulence, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'objectif de la mission et joua avec son Haki comme Toki le lui avait appris. Elle n'avait pas son niveau, bien sur, mais l'entraînement du commandant était efficace : presque tout l'équipage pouvait effacer sa présence devant quelqu'un qui ne maîtrisait pas le Haki et était capable de détecter toute personne qui ne se cachait pas.

Apparemment seule avec Jonathan, Amélia se détendit un peu mais ne relâcha pas son attention pour autant. Il leur fallait trouver l'endroit où les propriétaires cachaient leur fortune et la jeune femme en avait une petite idée.

\- Tous les bourges cachent leurs billets et bijoux au plus proche d'eux..

\- On doit trouver la chambre, acquiesça Jonathan.

De longues minutes passèrent tandis les deux pirates semblaient être deux statues d'or courant dans les couloirs sous les reflets des tapisseries dorées.

\- C'est étrange, que les bougeoirs soient encore allumés, murmura Amélia.

\- C'est surtout dangereux... Un incendie est vite arrivé, fit son camarade sur le même ton, avec un brun de malice dans la voix.

Amélia n'aimait pas beaucoup sa remarque. Elle était capable des pires choses si c'était nécessaire, bien sur, mais préférait éviter les effusions de sang.

Arrivant au coin d'un couloir, Amélia reteint Jon' qui allait continuer sa route. Une voix avait retenue son attention.

\- Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de nous ? Demanda la première voix. C'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez protégés... La chambre est inviolable.

\- On s'en fout, fit la deuxième voix qu'Amélia reconnut comme celle de Darius, le chasseur de prime qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Ça nous fait un peu d'argent et ça nous rapproche de Draer. Il ne m'échappera pas cette fois.

\- A...Amélia ? Murmura Jonathan, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

La jeune femme était livide mais son regard déterminé. Ses poings serrés laissaient du sang s'échapper des jointures de ses doigts.

\- Amélia, je sais pas qui est ce type, mais tu dois te calmer. On peut pas se permettre de-

Elle lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Je vais faire diversion. Tu en profites pour continuer la mission.

Avant que Jonathan ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Amélia avait cessé de se dissimuler sous Haki et s'était plantée au milieu du couloir.

\- Tu te souviens de moi, du con ?! J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec toi !

Alors qu'elle attirait l'attention du chasseur de prime et son camarade, Amélia reculait pas à pas vers une porte menant à la cour intérieure du château. Darius partit rapidement à sa poursuite, suivit de son collègue que Jonathan faucha sans peine d'une balayette avant de l'obliger au silence d'un coup de lame rapide et efficace.

Le rouquin, bien que contre cette idée, obéit à Amélia et poursuivit la mission tandis que la jeune femme s'occupait du chasseur.

Amélia était sortie quelques secondes avant de se faire rattraper par Darius et ce laps de temps lui fut précieux. D'abord pour analyser les lieux : la cour intérieure était en fait un jardin de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, les haies formaient un véritable labyrinthe et du lierre grimpait sur l'ensemble des murs sans les rendre disgracieux, au contraire. Ensuite pour se préparer à l'attaque et heureusement, car si elle n'avait pas sorti son arme et n'avait pas de bons réflexes, elle serait morte. En effet, Darius n'avait pas pris la peine de faire une attaque de somation et chercha à la tuer dès le premier coup.

\- Tss.. Tu es peut-être meilleure que la dernière fois. Mais c'est ton capitaine que je veux. Où est-il ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise. Tu seras mort avant de pouvoir t'approcher de lui, cracha-t-elle avant de se lancer à l'attaque.

Lame en avant, elle appliqua l'entraînement de Toki à la lettre mais avait bien plus appris à se défendre qu'à attaquer. Darius n'eut aucun mal à parer le premier coup et contre-attaquer, assénant un violent coup de pommeau dans la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Ton capitaine a massacré quelques-uns de mes hommes. Je me ferai un plaisir de te mettre dans le même état qu'eux et te rendre à ce blondinet.

Chacun de ses muscles sous tension, Amélia était prête à tout donner dans ce combat pour la vengeance pure. Sans cet homme, Lily n'aurait jamais vécu ça. Elle devait venger son amie.

Sans perdre de temps, Darius plongea vers Amélia.

De l'intérieur, Jonathan entendait le fracas des armes. Heureusement pour lui, les propriétaires avait le sommeil très lourd à tel point que, lorsqu'il bouscula une malle au pied du lit, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. L'homme était visiblement quelqu'un de plutôt petit et rondelet, représentatif de l'homme vivant dans l'opulence la plus répugnante. À sa gauche, sa femme dormait du sommeil du juste. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu prendre la peine de les éliminer mais il considéra qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace et s'attaqua à la recherche du coffre.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne tombent enfin sur l'objet de ses désirs. Derrière un tableau, rien de plus cliché. Il tendit l'oreille, le bruit des armes s'était calmé mais on entendait encore quelques cliquetis de temps à autre, montrant qu'Amélia, comme son adversaire, était encore en vie. Préférant ne pas perdre plus de temps, Jonathan s'attela au crochetage du coffre.

Amélia se défendait autant qu'elle le pouvait, sa lame allant au contact de celle de son adversaire quand elle ne pouvait pas esquiver mais aucune ouverture ne s'offrait à elle. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'en offrait aucune non plus mais la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, son souffle la quittait lentement. Preuve que Toki les ménageait pendant leurs entraînements. Une chose à régler en rentrant. _Si tu rentres, ma grande..._ Non. Elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. _Perdre espoir c'est perdre le combat,_ aurait dit Toki. Et elle ne perdrait pas.

\- Oh que si, tu vas perdre, dit Darius qui se tenait en garde devant elle, le souffle à peine affaibli par le combat. Tu ne tiendras pas, et tu le sais. Tu vas devoir abandonner cette... Lily.

 _Abandonner ? ABANDONNER ?!_

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû... Jamais, siffla la jeune femme, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle plongea en avant, la lame prête à cueillir son ennemi qui esquiva sans difficulté et lui asséna un violent coup dans les côtes qui faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Sa vue se troubla mais elle parvint à se remettre en garde, une main sur son flan droit qui la faisait souffrir.

\- La rage ne te va pas aussi bien qu'à ton commandant, fit-il avec un sourire sadique. Tu n'as pas la force qu'il avait lorsqu'il a découvert ton amie. Lui seul aurait une chance infime de me vaincre. Toi, tu ne vas que... souffrir.

* * *

 ** _*Michel a disparu des radars*_  
** **Si vous cherchez l'auteur, il est occupé a arranger la fin de ce combat... Ce serait dommage que je meurs, non? _*petite bouille d'ange d'une blondinette sympathique et peut-être un peu trop protectrice*_**


	12. Chapitre 11: Bellone

**Heeeeeey! *se prend une tomate* ouais, je sais, je suis long à poster... mais j'ai jamais dit que je serais régulier .**  
 **En tout cas, me revoilà avec un chapitre tout frais pour vous ^^**  
 **Comme toujours,un grand merci pour les (la seule) reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours alors les petits discrets, n'hésitez surtout pas ^^**  
 **Je vous embête pas plus, bon retour en mer avec Toki ^^**

* * *

Jonathan était toujours à l'intérieur quand il entendit un bruit de fer qui se brise. Abandonnant le coffre qu'il n'arrivait pas à déverrouiller faute d'empreinte rétinienne, il sortit en vitesse de la chambre pour tomber sur une vision d'horreur. Amélia était à genoux devant son adversaire qui la tenait en respect avec son arme tandis que sa propre lame était brisée et gisait en deux morceaux à quelques mètres d'elle.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme se jeta sur son adversaire, le prenant par surprise, et roula sur plusieurs mètres avec lui. Alors que les deux hommes se débattaient au sol pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, Amélia en profita pour sortir ses dagues qu'elle empoigna fermement.

\- Recule, Jon' ! C'est mon combat, ordonna la jeune femme, la voix pleine d'une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas.

Préférant ne pas désobéir à un ordre venant de quelqu'un ayant plus d'ancienneté que lui, Jonathan obéit et s'écarta, laissant le champ libre à Amélia.

\- Retourne au navire, prévient Toki de la situation. Je tiendrai jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre !

À contrecœur, Jonathan lança sa propre lame à Amélia, une lame courte qui semblait venir d'un autre âge et obéit à la jeune femme en lâchant un ''crève pas'' en passant à côté d'elle.

\- C'est pas prévu au programme, dit-elle pour elle même, emplie d'une nouvelle énergie.

À peine eu-t-elle le temps de jauger sa nouvelle arme que Darius essaya de poursuivre Jonathan mais il trouva rapidement une jeune blonde intrépide sur sa route. Soupirant, Darius se remit en garde face à Amélia qui se tenait prête à un nouvel assaut.

\- Prête à remettre ça, ma belle ? Sourit Darius.

\- Peu de monde à le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Je te ferais regretter tes paroles, fit la jeune femme, pleine d'une assurance nouvelle.

\- J'en doute fortement.

De longues minutes de combat s'en suivirent, chaque assaut était plus rapide et intense que le précédent mais Amélia tenait bon, employant toute son énergie à sa survie. Son cerveau était éteint, ses muscles agissaient par pur instinct mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression de voir sa mort arriver chaque fois que Darius chargeait. Et chaque fois, un regain d'énergie semblait lui venir de nul part. L'exercice lui était de plus en plus difficile, sa respiration se faisait plus rare, ses mouvements ralentissaient, son corps la faisait souffrir et le coup qu'elle avait reçu lui valait sûrement une côte ou deux de cassées, mais chaque fois, son courage reprenait le dessus et elle retournait au combat. L'abandon ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

Ses réflexes étaient plus vifs qu'auparavant, alors qu'elle sortait d'un combat quasiment à sens unique, elle arrivait maintenant à survivre face à son adversaire. Certes, il restait plus rapide et puissant qu'elle, et certes, elle n'arrivait pas à rendre les coups, mais cette fois, Darius ne s'amusait plus avec elle. Il se battait vraiment, employait son énergie exclusivement à l'attaque, obligeant Amélia à rester sur la défensive et la blessant de temps en temps, mais toujours par de petites coupures bénignes.

En face d'elle, Darius faiblissait aussi mais bien moins vite qu'elle. Il n'était pas blessé et bien que son souffle s'était affaibli, ses mouvements n'en laissaient rien paraître. Amélia avait l'impression de se battre contre Toki lors des entraînements. _Sauf que Toki se retient..._ Peut-être que Darius disait vrai... Peut-être que seul Toki pouvait le vaincre.. Pas de pensée négative ! Elle continua de parer quelques assauts avant que son instinct ne lui hurle de se coucher. Ce qu'elle fit une seconde avant qu'une balle en mousse de la taille d'une balle de tennis ne passe à l'endroit où se trouvait ça tête pour atterrir dans celle de Darius. La cavalerie était arrivée. Le soulagement de cette nouvelle fit retomber son adrénaline. Alors son corps l'abandonna et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

18 février 1515

Amélia était allongée dans le lit de l'infirmerie, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. En général, elle préférait éviter cette pièce du navire. Non pas qu'elle en avait peur mais cette odeur de médicaments et l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette pièce avec un seul lit au centre l'intimidait un peu. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que l'infirmerie avait changée.. Ou plutôt qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de la frégate qu'ils avaient réquisitionné quelques temps plus tôt : les lits et les instruments étaient plus nombreux et les placards plus remplis. Elle essaya de se relever mais une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule, s'opposant à son avancée et lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle aurait pu être gênée, si la personne à côté d'elle n'était pas Lily, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Reste couchée, s'il te plaît, implora la jeune femme.

\- Comment...

\- Tu as perdu connaissance quand on est arrivé... Les dernières minutes de ton combat devaient être intenses, pour que tu dormes plus de deux jours de suite, sourit-t-elle faiblement.

\- Deux... Deux jours ?

\- Presque 60h, pour être précise... Sur le pont, ils commençaient à prendre des paris sur le nombre d'heures que tu te permettrais de garder pour te reposer, soupira-t-elle.

\- Eh bien je vais aller leur montrer que mon repos est fini ! Fit Amélia sur un ton de défi en essayant de se relever... avant de devenir blanche comme un linge et retomber comme une masse sur le matelas.

\- Darius t'a mise dans un sale état hein...

\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'en ai fait autant pour lui... D'ailleurs, vous l'avez eu ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que oui... Ton combat l'avait affaibli, Toki a pu le faire fuir mais quand il a pris la fuite, on a préféré s'occuper de toi.

\- Vous auriez dû le poursuivre ! Vous auriez dû me laisser derrière ! Je suis pas à l'agonie ! S'emporta la blonde.

\- Tu ne t'es pas vu à notre arrivée. Si on était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard tu serais morte. Seul l'adrénaline te faisait encore tenir. Et se séparer revenait à signer notre arrêt de mort à tous. Il rejoignait son équipage et ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous. Alors ne te permets pas de dire ce qu'on devait faire. T'en as pas le droit ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne veux pas sa mort ?! Tu crois vraiment que ça m'a plu, de le voir se barrer ?!

Amélia réagit par réflexe et tira Lily contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée... Je me doute bien de ce que tu as ressenti.. La prochaine fois, je l'aurai... On l'aura..

\- La prochaine fois, envoie Jonathan nous chercher plus tôt et j'achèverai moi même cet enfoiré.

\- La prochaine sera la dernière, tu peux me croire.. En attendant, aide moi à me lever tu veux ? J'aimerais prendre l'air..

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'infirmerie, Amélia appuyée sur Lily qui supportait son poids sans broncher. Le navire était en pleine mer, sous un soleil de plomb qui frappait l'équipage de toutes ses forces. L'océan était calme et un vent léger leur permettait de garder le cap, comme si le temps s'était décidé à les aider un peu. Toki, qui était à la barre, aperçu sa seconde et son amie et leur fit signe de le rejoindre. En s'approchant de Toki, Amélia prit le temps de s'excuser auprès de Lily pour le fardeau qu'elle était avant de se tourner vers son commandant.

\- Taïsho... Je... Je tenais à vous remercier...

\- Me remercier ? Rit Toki. Dis pas de conneries, on allait pas t'abandonner. Soit dit-en passant, tu t'en es très bien sortie ! Son fruit lui donne un sacré avantage en combat singulier et tenir aussi longtemps face à lui tenait du miracle.

\- J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réussi grand chose, soupira la blondinette.

\- T'as réussi à survivre, et ça c'est une très bonne chose. Ça m'aurait fait chier de te perdre.. Et Lily m'en aurait voulu si je t'avais laisser tomber, sourit-t-il.

\- C'est surtout le dernier point qui t'as fait agir, avoue, rit la blonde en resserrant son étreinte sur son amie.

\- Ouais, c'est surtout ça, fit Toki sur le même ton.

Les trois amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Amélia ne change de sujet.

\- Vous auriez pas vu Jon' ?

\- T'as fini par lui faire confiance ? Demanda le commandant.

\- Il m'a obéit et m'a sauvé la vie en venant vous chercher. Il a fait plus que gagner ma confiance, je lui en dois une..

\- Ils sont mignons, sourit Toki en regardant sa seconde avant de se prendre une frappe molle de la part d'Amélia.

\- Dis pas de connerie, fit Amélia avec le même sourire amusée. J'aime pas être redevable, c'est tout.

\- Je comprends tout à fait.. Il est dans sa cabine, il se repose. Faut dire qu'il est tombé dans les pommes en même temps que toi mais refuse de nous dire pourquoi... Peut-être que tu pourra lui tirer les vers du nez. Lily ? Je te laisse guider Amélia. Rejoins moi après, j'aimerais qu'on discute d'une ou deux choses..

\- Aï Taïsho.

\- Profite pas de la situation. Même dans mon état, ma menace tient toujours, sourit Amélia, l'air taquin.

\- Et je sais que tu en es capable, rit le commandant.

Les deux amies prirent congé de leur supérieur pour descendre sur le pont inférieur. Contrairement à la caravelle qui les avait accompagné depuis le début du voyage, la frégate avait des proportions bien plus imposantes malgré sa petite taille pour un navire de sa catégorie, si bien que nombre de cabines étaient inoccupées. Seuls les anciens et Jonathan avaient des cabines individuelles, les autres se retrouvaient en deux groupes et même comme ça, ils avaient suffisamment d'intimités.

N'ayant investi le navire que depuis peu, il manquait clairement de vie et était très impersonnel. Il ne semblait être qu'un navire parmi tant d'autres mais bientôt, Amélia en était sur, il deviendrait un des navires les plus craint et respecté de toutes les mers.

Toc toc.

\- Entrez, fit la voix grave de Jon' derrière la porte.

Lily sourit à son amie et la laissa rejoindre le jeune homme tandis qu'elle rejoignait Toki.

\- Aaah ! Amélia! Sourit Jonathan en reposant son livre. Heureux de te voir debout, et en assez bonne forme.

\- C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore là... Je saurais te rendre la pareille, fit la blonde en s'assoyant.

\- Dis pas de conneries, coupa le roux. Suis-je digne de faire parti de l'équipage ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Qu... ?

\- En suis-je digne ? Répéta-t-il, sans pour autant changer de ton.

\- Bien sur, tu en es digne, soupira Amélia, bien que les mots semblaient lui faire mal.

Jonathan sourit en la voyant grimacer.

\- Tu me fais confiance, mais refuse de prendre le risque de te faire avoir, sourit Jon'. C'est tout à ton honneur. Une seule chose, tu ne me dois rien, je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ma supérieure.

\- Je ne suis pas.. ta supérieure..

\- Tu étais là avant moi, je te dois obéissance jusqu'à ce que je fasse mes preuves. C'est comme ça que je marche. Mais tu n'es pas là pour parler de ça, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot... Tu possèdes un fruit, pas vrai ?

Jonathan rit de bon cœur pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Je pourrais te dire que oui et élucider la question, pouffa-t-il, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Mon pouvoir ne me vient pas des démons. Ce n'est même pas mon pouvoir, mais celui d'un être bien au delà de nous.

\- Au delà... de nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est affligeant, soupira Jon'. Mon peuple est vraiment oublié..

\- Ton peuple ?

 _\- Sum Filius romanis_.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Amélia regardant Jon' sans trop comprendre.

\- Euh... pardon ?

\- Laisse tomber... Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la mythologie antique ?

\- Genre... Poseidon, Zeus, tout ça ?

\- Je pensais plus à Neptune, Jupiter...

\- C'est pareil, non ? Mais où tu veux en venir ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ''pareil'', fit Jonathan, soudain devenu très sérieux. N'insulte pas le plus grand empire. L'empire romain.

\- Ça va, je t'ai pas insulté non plus..

\- Si, justement... C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre.

\- Tu es... romain ?

\- Un de leur descendant, affirma Jon'.

Il prit le temps de regarder la réaction d'Amélia. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement surprise, mais ne donnait pas l'impression de ne pas y croire.

\- Tu me crois ? Demanda Jon'.

\- Si tu voulais me mytho, tu trouverais quelque chose de plus facile à avaler. J'en déduis que c'est vrai... Mais... Tu veux dire que tes pouvoirs, viennent de.. la mythologie ? C'est un pouvoir divin ?

\- C'est bien un pouvoir divin, affirma-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas mon pouvoir. Le pouvoir, me vient de ça, fit-il en attrapant l'arme qu'il avait prêté à Amélia.

\- Ton épée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale ?

\- C'est un gladius, s'il te plaît. Une épée courte, caractéristique des légionnaires romains.

\- Un gladius.. Si tu veux, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et témoigne lui un peu de respect. C'était l'arme de la déesse de la guerre, Bellone, sœur de Mars.

\- Tu as... l'arme d'une déesse ? Même dans l'hypothèse où je croirais aux dieux, j'aurais du mal à gober ça..

\- Alors explique moi comment tu peux encore être en vie ? Tu as des compétences incroyables, j'en conviens, mais l'adrénaline ne fait pas tout. Ton corps aurait dû te lâcher. Tu t'en rends compte, pas vrai ?

Amélia se remémora le moment où elle avait attraper le gladius. Ce regain d'énergie qu'elle avait récupéré à ce moment là et chaque fois qu'elle était en difficulté les minutes suivantes venait forcément de quelque part. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

\- Ok, je veux bien te croire mais ça fait beaucoup à avaler... Mais du coup, c'est à Bellone que je dois ma survie ?

\- Si ça te retire un poids, on va dire que oui.

\- Mais c'est pas entièrement grâce à elle, sinon tu ne serais pas alité, je me trompe ?

\- Tout pouvoir à des conséquences. Les fruits du démon, c'est l'incapacité à nager. Pour les dieux, ça dépend. Dans le cas de Bellone, son pouvoir me permet d'augmenter les compétences des personnes qui m'entourent si j'ai moi-même ces compétences. Ça marche aussi à distance si la personne tient mon arme, compléta Jon' en voyant Amélia sur le point de protester.

\- D'accord, mais la contrepartie.. ?

\- La contrepartie, tu l'as bien vue. Les dégâts que tu prends, je les prends aussi. La mort est possible quand la totalité des personnes bénéficiant de mon aide tombent au combat.

Clac !

\- Qu'est-ce qu- ?! Fit Jon, surpris, la main sur sa joue rouge.

\- Tu as risqué TA VIE ?! Imbécile ! Si je m'en sortais pas, tu serais mort pour rien ! Ta vie ne vaut rien ?!

\- Tu t'en es sortie, non ? Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est que si je dois crever, je veux pas que d'autres crèvent avec moi !

\- Écoute moi bien ma belle, si j'avais pas fait ça, tu n'aurais sûrement pas eu la force de l'empêcher de me suivre et il nous aurait achevé tous les deux. Alors désolé, mais j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus logique. Je nous ai donné une chance.

\- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? La prochaine fois, préviens moi avant de te lancer dans une mission suicide.

\- C'en était pas une. Je te faisais confiance. Si je t'avais dit que ma vie était en jeu, l'inquiétude t'aurais fait perdre de vue ta propre survie. L'ignorance t'as permis de rester focus sur ton combat. Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi je ne veux pas en parler à tout le monde ? Fit Jon' en se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... ?

Toki venait de se mettre dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci.

\- Depuis quand t'es là ? Demanda Amélia.

\- Peu de temps. Avec un pouvoir pareil, tu aurais pu la faire, ta mutinerie, souleva Toki en regardant Jon'.

\- Ce pouvoir ne fait qu'amplifier les compétences communes au possesseur du pouvoir et aux réceptacles. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque à cause de la peur. Le courage leur faisait défaut, donc je ne pouvais pas leur en donner. Amélia est sûrement la femme la plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré.. Sacrifier sa vie pour permettre la fuite d'un gars en qui elle n'a pas spécialement confiance, très peu de gens le ferait.

La jeune femme rosit sous le compliment.

\- Je refuse de laisser mourir quelqu'un si je peux l'éviter. Même si je dois y laisser la vie.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai laissé le gladius de Bellone. Seule, tu serais morte. Nos deux forces réunies dans un même corps t'ont permis de survivre.

\- Autrement dit, coupa Toki, aucun de vous deux n'aurait pu le vaincre ? Ni séparément, ni ensemble ?

\- Officieusement, on était ensemble, fit remarquer Jon'.

\- Tu m'as compris.

\- Non, on ne pouvait pas le vaincre. Lui même m'a dit que toi seul avait une chance contre lui, dit Amélia, la voix pleine d'amertume. Je ne comprends pas... On est si mauvais ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? On va le faire mentir. C'est toi, qui le vaincra. À partir de maintenant, je prends ton entraînement en main. Je te veux disponible chaque jour dès cinq heures du matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait croire que je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, peut-être est-ce le cas aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois, tu n'auras besoin de personne pour le vaincre. Ça te va ? Demanda le blondinet avec un air de défi.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! J'aurais ma revanche.

\- Et tu gagneras la guerre.

Le trio resta quelques minutes ensemble à mettre au point un programme d'entraînement, Jon' s'étant proposé comme soutien pour Amélia, permettant ainsi à Toki de s'entraîner lui même plus efficacement à deux contre un et à Jon' de s'entraîner à maintenir son pouvoir sur la durée. Après que Toki lui en ai parlé, car il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, Lily se proposa comme superviseuse des entraînements, comme elle le faisait déjà de manière officieuse pour l'équipage dans son ensemble.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Toki tint parole et passa quatre heures par jour à l'entraînement d'Amélia qui faisait des progrès fulgurants. Apparemment, l'entraînement individuel intensif était bien plus efficace que les multiples sessions où Garrow ou lui-même entraînaient la totalité de l'équipage à tour de rôle. Suivant ce principe, il réorganisa l'emploi du temps de l'ensemble de l'équipage, de sorte que tous les jours, chacun passait au moins deux heures avec quelqu'un de plus fort que lui.

Après un peu plus d'un mois, Amélia n'avait plus besoin du pouvoir de Bellone pour tenir face à Toki. Maintenant, les plus anciens étaient capable de tenir tête à Toki, qui les vainquait toutefois grâce à son endurance hors norme qui ne cessé de s'améliorer grâce aux innombrables entraînements qu'il supervisait.

20 Mars 1515

5h03.

Amélia était en retard, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quand elle apparu sur le pont, avant même que Toki n'ouvre la bouche, elle prit les devants.

\- Je sais, je suis en retard. Draps à changer, problèmes de filles. Me prends pas la tête. On y va ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, fit Toki d'un ton sec. Aujourd'hui, tu ne te battras pas avec moi. Tu ferais bien de te mettre en garde, lui conseilla-t-il.

Trop tard. Lily venait de l'envoyer au sol d'un Spartan kick assez léger dans le flan gauche.

\- Voyons qui de nous deux l'emportera, sourit Lily. J'ai une position à défendre.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de la perdre, répliqua Amélia avec un sourire de défi. Prête à la mettre en jeu ?

Alors qu'elle tourna légèrement le regard vers son commandant pour avoir son avis, Lily fut envoyer au tapis par une blondinette qui lui faucha les jambes.

\- Un partout, balle au centre, fit Toki, amusé. C'est ton titre, tu en fais ce que tu veux. En temps que commandant, je m'opposerai à ton choix s'il n'est pas avisé mais Amélia ferait une bonne seconde. En revanche, trouvez un gage pour la perdante. On a établit que lorsque je mets mon titre en jeu, le perdant se rase le crâne, non ?

Les deux filles, qui se faisaient face et jaugeant chacune l'autre, acquiescèrent.

\- Je ne vous imposerai pas le même gage, j'aime trop la chevelure de Lily, fit Toki plus pour lui-même que pour les demoiselles.

Ce qui tira un rougissement à l'intéressée sans pour autant lui faire perdre sa concentration.

\- Mais je suis sûr que Lily sait déjà quel gage t'infliger si tu perds, Amélia. Pas vrai ?

\- Oooh que oui, fit-elle avec le regard de celle qui cherche vengeance.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Je n'ai pas oublié le cadeau que tu m'as fait pour son anniversaire, sourit la brune. Prête à prendre le risque ?

\- Et comment !

Contrairement à son habitude, Lily fut la première à attaquer, ce qui déstabilisa Amélia assez longtemps pour permettre à Lily de mener la première danse, obligeant la blonde à rester sur la défensive. Maintenant habituée au style de combat de Toki, Amélia lisait assez facilement dans les enchaînements de son amie. Elle coupa son assaut en déviant sa lame de quelques centimètres, reprenant le dessus sur le combat.

Maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, Toki se rendit vite compte des progrès qu'avaient fait les deux femmes. Sa moitié, bien sûr, se battait comme une lionne. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle retienne ses coups contre son amie, elle semblait au contraire la considérer comme un prédateur face auquel elle devait se méfier. De son côté, Amélia, qui deux mois plus tôt se faisait presque écraser par tous les anciens par manque d'entraînement, tenait maintenant tête à la seconde de l'équipage. Mieux, elle arrivait même à la mettre en difficulté.

Après une énième charge qu'elle jugea infructueuse, la blonde s'éloigna de son adversaire pour reprendre son souffle. Apparemment, Lily ne se retenait pas, et le fait qu'elle s'arrête pour la même raison en était la preuve. Les deux femmes se regardaient avec un immense sourire aux lèvres sous l'œil presque attendrit de Toki. Le commandant était fier de ce que devenait sa flotte. La prochaine fois, les autres commandants seraient bien obligés de voir ses compétences, plutôt que de croire qu'il n'était qu'un pistonné.

Le fracas des armes le tira de ses pensées. Amélia mettait tout son cœur et son corps dans ses assauts, repoussant Lily toujours un peu plus dans ses retranchements. Chaque fois qu'il pensait que l'une des deux allait gagnée, l'autre ripostait et reprenait la danse où elle l'avait laissée lors de son assaut précédent.

Plus le temps passait, plus les deux femmes baignaient dans leur transpiration, leur chemise collant à leur peau. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, l'équipage avait fini par se lever et, ébahi par l'adresse des deux femmes, s'était décidé à prendre le petit déjeuner sur le pont. Les deux femmes baignaient dans leur transpiration, se faisant face à face, semblaient toutes deux sur le point de s'effondrer. Dans un dernier assaut, Amélia parvint à faire tomber Lily au sol, à la surprise générale.

\- Lily, on dirait que tu viens de perdre ta place, fit Toki en voyant Amélia sur sa moitié, une lame sur sa gorge.

\- Regarde mieux, Taïsho, fit la blonde. J'ai une côte sur la gauche qui a froid...

Lily, dans un ultime réflexe, avait sorti un couteau de sa botte et maintenait Amélia en respect.

\- Si je tombe, tu tombes, fit Lily avec un sourire de triomphe.

\- Tu es vraiment prête à mourir ?

\- Quand tu sors une arme, tu dois être prête à mettre ta vie en jeu, fit la jeune femme, tirant un sourire nostalgique à son compagnon.

\- On va voir ça, rétorqua la blonde en appuyant légèrement sur la gorge de la vice-commandante.

\- Vraiment ? Souffla celle-ci en réaffirmant le contact de sa dague contre les côtes de son amie.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne dise un mot, comme si une parole aurait pu déclencher un bain de sang. Puis Toki s'avança.

\- Match nul, les filles. On se calme, se força-t-il à rire.

\- T'es pas drôle, taïsho, bouda la brune en se relevant avant d'aider son amie à se relever, toutes deux épuisées.

\- En tout cas, je garde ma place, sourit cette dernière .

\- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment gagné, fit remarqué Toki, le regard plein de malice, avant de sourire tel un D sur le point de faire une bêtise. Aucune de vous n'a gagnée.

* * *

 ***l'auteur part se cacher dans un coin perdu du monde, coupé de toute civilisation***  
 **\- je crois que ça veut dire ''à dans quelques semaines'' dans son langage... En attendant, je peux pas rester sur un match nul! Lilyyyyy!**


	13. Chapitre 12: un problème de hauteur

**Heya Min- *se prend une tomate***

 **... Je sais, 3 mois c'est long mais je viens avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous occuper pendant la quarantaine, ça compte non? .  
Blague à part, voici la suite tant attendue de Toki, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ la suite arrivera... un jour .**

* * *

21 mars 1515

L'équipage était réuni dans le mess, déjeunant tranquillement sous le son du fracas des lames. L'entraînement de Toki était vraiment sans pitié. La veille, le commandant avait décidé de laisser sa compagne et Amélia s'entraîner ensemble tandis qu'il restait en superviseur et les deux femmes semblaient vouloir donner autant d'énergie que la veille, au grand plaisir du blondinet qui regardait l'échange d'un œil attentif. Chaque minute se prolongeait, comme si le combat ne voulait pas finir. Toki lui même oubliait par moment son rôle d'entraîneur et regardait le combat en espérant qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, les deux femmes avaient les bases et s'en servaient presque aussi bien que lui, maintenant. Lily, bien sûr, avait eu le même entraînement que Toki mais Amélia était celle qui avait fait les plus beaux progrès. En quelques mois, le femme aux cheveux d'or avait rattrapé son retard qu'elle avait sur le reste du groupe et surpassait aisément tous les derniers venus. Le reste de l'équipage gardait un léger retard mais principalement par manque de bases que Toki s'employait à leur apprendre. Leur ancien capitaine avait apparemment pris la décision de se lancer beaucoup trop tôt sur Grand Line et n'était apparemment pas bon pédagogue.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Toki, comme il put se le dire en voyant Amélia faire tomber Lily une nouvelle fois.

\- Bien ! Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, fit le commandant en s'approchant des deux flaques de transpiration avec deux bouteilles d'eau et deux serviettes que les deux femmes se hâtèrent de lui voler.

\- 'rci, soufflèrent les deux femmes d'une même voix entre deux gorgées d'eau.

\- Pas de quoi, rit Toki. Allez prendre une douche, je vais voir les autres, on débriefera après.

\- Hai.

Les deux amies ne se firent pas prier et disparurent du pont pour rejoindre leur cabine respective pour faire disparaître cette transpiration sous la chaleur d'une douche matinale.

Pendant ce temps, le commandant rejoignit le mess pour y retrouver la quasi totalité de l'équipage à l'exception des derniers à avoir fait leur tour de garde nocturne, qui étaient retournés dormir.

\- Taïsho, l'interpella Noct qui discutait avec quelques autres hommes avec qui ils s'était lié d'amitié lors des nombreux entraînements.

\- Salut, Noct, pas trop dure cette nuit ?

\- Toujours un peu de mal à faire l'avant dernier quart mais à part ça, rien à signaler, rassura le garçon avec un sourire d'excuse. Dis, avec les gars, on pensait... Ça pourrait être cool d'avoir une carte de Grand Line en guise de papier peint sur les mur du mess, tu crois pas ? Je sais qu'on a accès à la carte dans ton bureau mais ça serait comme un rappel de notre objectif, tu vois ?

\- Intéressante idée, s'étonna le blond. Je verrai avec Lily, comme c'est elle gère la trésorerie, mais si on a les moyens, ça peut être une bonne chose à faire.

\- Je vous l'avez dit, les gars. Il va pas nous bouffer le Taïsho, rit Noct en se tournant vers son petit groupe.

\- J'ai encore mangé personne, rassura l'intéressé. On est pas assez dans la merde pour m'essayer au cannibalisme.

Sur cette remarque qui tira un nouveau rire au chef de la bande, Toki continua son chemin pour aller s'installer en bout de table au coté de Garrow.

\- Alors Taïsho ? C'est quoi notre prochaine destination ?

\- Ouais, la carte sur les murs pourraient vraiment être une bonne idée, soupira Toki.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien, c'est une idée de Noct. La prochaine île c'en est une du nom de Hollow.

\- Jamais entendu parler...

\- Non plus, soupira le commandant.

\- Moi oui, intervint Jonathan qui se tenait de l'autre côté de Toki. Enfin, j'ai surtout entendu parler d'une ville de cette île. L'île en elle même est un véritable désert humain, des ruines abandonnées. Une seule ville à survécu, Aven. C'est une ville où les pirates se réunissent pour dépenser sans compter.

\- Et la marine ne dit rien ? S'étonna le blond.

\- La ville est un lieu de non-droit. La marine ferme les yeux du moment qu'ils n'y a pas trop de débordements.

\- Pour que les autres îles soient en sécurité relative, ils sacrifient celle là...

\- En quelques sorte, affirma le rouquin.

\- Au moins, on ne devrait pas être trop emmerdé, rationalisa le doyen de l'équipage.

\- Garrow a pas tort, la marine ne viendra pas nous chercher et si des chasseurs débarquent, les autres pirates seront sur la défensives.. Mais ce sera quitte ou double.. Soit ils seront avec nous, soit ils voudront éliminer les problèmes et se rangeront du coté de Darius le temps de nous capturer...

La porte du mess s'ouvrit, interrompant toutes les conversations. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers les deux jeunes femmes qui entraient en faisant bien attention de regarder chaque membre de l'équipage, un à un.

\- Le premier qui l'ouvre ne se réveillera pas de sa prochaine nuit. C'est clair ? Fit Amélia de son ton le plus menaçant, à peine rendu moins intimidant que d'habitude par ses cheveux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel.

\- Même remarque, ajouta Lily, le regard meurtrier sous une mèche couleur améthyste, à l'image du reste de sa chevelure.

Personne n'osa dire un mot avant que Toki ne prenne la parole.

Tout le monde sur le pont, les gars. Garrow, à la barre, annonça le commandant en lançant le log à l'intéressé.

* * *

30 mars 1515

\- Taïsho ! On a un problème !

La voix paniqué de Garrow était rythmé par les coups qu'il assénait contre la porte de la cabine du commandant.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller, soupira Toki d'une voix ensommeillée en ouvrant la porte alors que Lily était enroulée dans la couette pour éviter de trop en dévoiler à l'ancien de l'équipage.

\- Le... Le Log... Je crois qu'il est foutu, annonça Garrow en montrant l'objet.

\- Garde le cap autant que tu peux, fit Toki, blanc comme un linge. J'appelle Misaki.

Toki se rendit à son bureau et prit en main l'escargophone que la capitaine lui avait offert au début de son périple sur Grand Line. Alors que la liaison essayait de s'établir, il tremblait presque.

\- J'aurais préféré l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on était arrivé au bout de Grand Line...

 _ **Moshi moshi ?**_

\- Capitaine, ici Toki, commandant de la deuxième flotte.

 _ **Je sais que tu es un de mes commandants, rit doucement Misaki. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**_

\- On a un problème... Le Log a l'air d'être foutu.

 _ **C'est à dire ?**_

\- Il pointe vers le ciel.

 _ **Ok. Toki, met toi bien ça dans le crâne. Si le verre du Log est intact, alors le Log a raison. S'il pointe à tribord, tu vas à tribord. S'il pointe sous l'eau, tu te débrouilles pour aller sous l'eau, s'il pointe le ciel, alors tu dois trouver un moyen de rejoindre le ciel.**_

\- Mais... Le ciel ! Comment tu veux qu'on aille dans le ciel ? Déjà, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il y a une île, là-haut ?

 _ **Sur la première partie de Grand Line, la direction que t'indique le Log fait loi. Sans le Log, tu n'es rien. Sans le Log, on est foutu.**_

\- Alors... Il y a vraiment une île... dans le ciel ? Questionna Toki, dubitatif.

 _ **Le log pointe en haut, c'est qu'il y a une île là-haut.**_

Un silence s'installa entre commandant et capitaine alors que le premier essayait d'encaisser l'information. Une île... céleste.

\- Une foutue île céleste...

 _ **Tu verras plus improbable pendant ton voyage, crois moi, fit la capitaine avec un sourire qu'on pouvait facilement imaginer derrière son escargophone. Suis ton Log, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu peux douter de tout mais pas du Log.**_

\- Capitaine ?

 _ **Hm ?**_

\- Ça risque d'être dangereux, non ?

 _ **T'es un pirate, non ? C'est sensé être de tout repos la vie de pirate ?**_

\- Je sais, c'est pas le propos. Je ne veux pas envoyer ma flotte à l'abattoir.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa pour de longues secondes.

\- Misaki ?

 _ **Je suis là. Désolée... J'ai vraiment bien fait de te nommer commandant.**_

Toki se senti rougir mais ne dit rien.

 _ **Tu t'avances vers un danger que tu n'as encore jamais affronté. Rejoindre une île céleste ne peut pas être de tout repos. Mais je peux te promettre deux choses. Vous serez éreinté après la réussite de votre ascension mais le jeu en vaudra la chandelle.**_

 _Capitaine ! Un navire de la marine !_

 _ **Je vais devoir te laisser, on a un problème de marine, annonça la capitaine comme si elle devait juste faire face à une petite pluie. Oublie pas de regarder le journal assez régulièrement, rit la capitaine avant de couper la communication.**_

\- Le journal ? Toki attrapa le dernier journal qu'il avait pu obtenir, malheureusement il datait déjà de plusieurs jours. Un soupire s'échappa de son corps avant qu'il ne sursaute. Lily venait de s'affaler contre lui en arrivant par derrière lui.

\- C'est nouveau ?

\- Ne gâche pas ce moment, souffla la jeune femme. Tu semblais en avoir besoin, j'en avais envie. Ne bouge pas, trembla-t-elle en le sentant essayer de se retourner.

\- Merci, murmura le blond en posant sa tête contre le bras de sa bien-aimée qui tressailli mais ne bougea pas.

\- Je suis là pour toi, autant que tu es là pour moi.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi... On va partir pour une île céleste...

\- J'ai entendu, soupira Lily. J'ai aussi entendu qu'elle a bien fait de te nommer commandant. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu feras les bons choix pour l'équipage. Tu feras toujours passer l'équipage en premier.

\- Peut-être pas toujours, souffla le commandant. Je veux voir cette île. C'est égoïste, risqué, peut-être même voué à l'échec.

\- Procède à un vote, proposa la seconde.

Après avoir trouvé quelques ouvrages parlant des îles célestes, principalement dans des contes de fées, Toki fit appeler tout le monde sur le pont, là ou la majorité de l'équipage se trouvait déjà. Grâce à ses recherches, il avait ''découvert'' deux façon de rejoindre une île céleste. Aucun des deux n'était sans risque, malheureusement. Une fois l'équipage devant lui, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Les gars, certains d'entre vous ont du voir que le Log semblait pointer vers le ciel. Ce n'est pas un bug. Croyez-le ou non, mais une île se trouve là-haut. C'est la Capitaine qui le dit, donc c'est vrai. Partons de ce principe.

\- Si c'est la capitaine qui le dit, alors... fit une voix dans la foule.

\- J'ai parcourus quelques livres traitant du sujet, pour beaucoup ce sont des œuvres fictives mais il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, et j'ai découvert deux façon de rejoindre une île céleste. La première, et la plus risquée, est celle du Knock Up Stream. Un courant ascendant ultra violent qui propulse les navires dans le ciel. Le problème c'est que si on loupe l'île céleste...

\- On vient s'écraser sur la mer et bella ciao la vie de pirates ? Supposa Jon'.

\- Exactement. C'est quitte ou double, ou on passe tous, ou on meurt tous.

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans l'équipage et Toki dû attendre que le calme revienne.

\- La deuxième option nous assure d'arriver sur l'île mais aussi de perdre des membres de l'équipage en route. Les dangers de cette route ne sont pas très clairs mais il est certain que nombre d'entre nous mourront.

\- Dans les deux cas, c'est un pari risqué, un pari que peu de gens prendrait.

\- Ce qui veut dire plus de chance de trouver des trésors ! S'extasièrent quelques membres.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, concéda Toki. Comme je vous le dis, ce pari est très risqué, c'est pourquoi je refuse de prendre la décision seul. Je ne peux pas vous jeter vers une possible mort sans vous consulter avant.. Aussi nous allons procéder à deux votes, le premier, pour savoir si on va sur l'île céleste ou si on ignore cette île. Ceux qui sont pour prendre le risque, iront à droite. Les autres, à gauche.

À sa grande surprise, l'entièreté de l'équipage se positionna sur la droite du pont.

\- Bien, sourit Toki. Je vois que je suis entouré d'hommes et de femmes de courage. Ou fous, qui sait. Le second vote nous le dira... Ceux qui veulent utiliser le Knock Up Stream iront sur la droite, ceux qui veulent prendre le risque de mourir mais garder l'assurance de mener le navire sur l'île iront à gauche.

Cette fois, le vote fut plus mitigé et Toki du compter les voix. Sur la droite se trouvait la totalité des anciens membres de l'équipage en plus de certains membres que Toki reconnus. Ceux qui se trouvaient avec Noct et avaient proposé l'idée de la carte, entre autres. Sur la gauche, le reste de l'équipage, plus nombreux.

\- Le choix est fait, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Taïsho, interpella un ami de Noct alors que l'équipage retournait à ses occupations et Toki dans sa cabine.

\- Bill ? S'étonna Toki en invitant l'intéressé à entrer.

\- Quel aurait été votre choix ? Questionna le jeune rouquin, un peu timide.

\- Ça importe peu... Mais j'aurai choisi le Knock Up. Si je dois tout donner, je préfère que tout le monde arrive à bon port. La majorité à fait le choix de perdre certains de leurs camarades, c'est leur choix et nous le respecterons.

* * *

27 mars 1515

Une île. Dans la direction qu'indiquait le Log, il y avait une île entièrement recouverte de nuages noirs, rendant l'île lugubre, presque cauchemardesque. D'un œil extérieur, l'île ne pouvait pas être habitée, mais Toki savait. Si Misaki lui disait de continuer, il y aurait forcément une solution.

Une fois le navire accosté, l'équipage se rendit vite compte que l'endroit où ils avaient mis les pieds était un véritable cimetière. Pas âme qui vive. Dans toute la ville portuaire, les bâtiments étaient en ruine, la rue était déserte, une ambiance de mort y régnait.

\- Je doute qu'on soit au bon endroit, murmura Jon'.

\- Tu manques encore d'entraînement, sourit Lily.

\- Toi aussi, tu les sens ? Souffla le commandant.

\- Vous êtes pas les seuls, fit Amélia sur le même ton.

\- Je deviens un bon prof.

\- Te jette pas trop de fleur, Taïsho. On est deux, à les entraîner.

\- Ok. exercice de pratique. Combien d'êtres humains nous observent ?

\- Aucun, firent les deux femmes d'une même voix, faisant sourire le commandant.

\- Bonne réponse.

Le reste de l'équipage était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Seul le groupe fondant l'équipage à ses débuts de Grand Line semblait comprendre, ce qui exaspérait Jon'.

\- Bon, vous nous dites ce qu'il se passe ou on va fouiller par nous même ?

\- Allons, Jon', soupira le blondinet. T'énerves pas comme ça ou nos hôtes pourraient prendre ça pour une agression.

\- Quels hôtes ?! Y'a personne ici ! S'emporta le jeune homme avant qu'une balle ne vienne caresser le bout de son nez. Ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

L'équipage leva les mains sur ordre de Toki alors que quelques être mi-homme mi-animal sortaient des maisons en ruines qui entouraient l'équipage. Alors que Jon' allait probablement faire une bêtise, le jeune commandant s'avança pour prendre la parole.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal.

\- Toki... le prévint Lily.

\- Vous êtes des pirates ? Questionna un homme aux traits et à la fourrure de lion, visiblement le chef du petit groupe.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, nous cherchons simplement un moyen d'aller sur l'île céleste. Voyez vous même... commença Toki en faisant un geste pour prendre le Log dans sa poche avant que le canon d'une arme ne vienne menacer Lily.

\- Un geste brusque et elle est morte. Répondez à la question.

\- Nous sommes pirates, en effet, affirma le blond en sortant le Log le plus pacifiquement possible. Notre Log indique le ciel et notre...amie... affirme que le Log a toujours raison, alors...

\- Et il a toujours raison, coupa le lion. Suis moi. Tes hommes restent ici.

En un regard, Toki passa le commandement à Lily et suivit l'homme-animal. En entrant dans le bâtiment qui était un bar, il se rendit vite compte que l'île n'était détruite qu'en surface. L'intérieur était d'une propreté impeccable et, visiblement, ils étaient bien plus nombreux que prévu.

En suivant le chef de ce groupe peu commun, le commandant descendit dans un escalier qui menait vers une véritable cité souterraine. Semblable à une véritable crevasse naturelle, de nombreux trous dans les murs témoignaient de la présence tantôt d'une habitation, tantôt d'un commerce. Amusé par le regard du blondinet, le lion rit de bon cœur, brisant la tension installée depuis la rencontre des deux groupes.

\- Désolé pour cet accueil, tu te doutes bien que sur Grand-Line, il est assez difficile de rester sauf quand des pirates viennent nous piller. Toki, hein... si j'avais su plus tôt, on vous aurait accueilli autrement... mais une fois dehors, je devais faire bonne figure devant mes hommes.

\- Je... Pardon ? Fit le jeune homme, déboussolé.

\- Ton Haki n'est pas encore assez développé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens les attaques arriver mais tu ne sais pas encore distingué un allié d'un ennemi sans l'avoir rencontré auparavant.. Misaki m'a prévenu de ta venue, fit le Lion en sortant un avis de recherche et une lettre de sa poche.

\- Elle... elle vous a prévenu ?

\- Bien sûr, rit l'animal, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas envoyé ici. Elle nous est venu en aide lors de son premier passage, et depuis, cette île est un peu un de ses pieds à terre. La lettre est pour toi, et j'ai trouvé l'avis de recherche par moi-même au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas déjà vu. Bien joué au fait.

Toki se mit à lire la lettre alors qu'un détail lui titillait l'esprit.

\- Pardon mais... qui êtes vous ?

\- Ici, nous n'avons pas de noms mais tu peux faire comme le reste de ton équipage, appelle moi Mufasa.

\- Hm..

 _T,_

 _si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tu es arrivé à bon port. J'espère que tu m'excuseras de ne pas tout t'avoir dévoilé mais notre ami à fourrure m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit sur notre île paradisiaque. Il sait comment te faire rejoindre ta destination mais tu devras sûrement en mettre le prix. Rien n'est gratuit, même pour un pirate._

 _En espérant te revoir bientôt, ta capitaine et amie, M._

\- Idiote, sourit Toki.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Mufasa.

\- C'est... c'est rien., éluda-t-il, ému. Il paraît que tu connais le moyen de monter là-haut ?

Le sourire du lion en dit long mais il ne dit rien avant d'entrer dans ce qui aurait pu être comparé à une mairie. Une fois dans le bureau principal, une pièce plutôt spacieuse dans un sous-sol, éclairée par une simple lampe à huile, l'animal referma la porte derrière le blondinet et l'invita à s'installer sur un siège de fortune de l'autre côté du bureau en bois massif.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais on fait ce qu'on peut sur cette île..

\- C'est la seule ville de l'île ? Demanda Toki, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

\- Oh, non, de l'autre coté de l'île il y a une ville remplie de pirate, raison pour laquelle on se fait discret ici.. Si de l'autre côté ils sont calmes pour garder le contrôle de la ville, ils sont bien obligés de se tenir puisqu'ils ont besoin des habitants pour subvenir à leur besoin en dépensant leur argent, ici ils se faisaient plaisir et pillaient absolument tout dès qu'ils le pouvaient. C'est lors d'un de ces raids que ta capitaine nous est venu en aide. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça, si ?

\- Non, en effet, même si c'est intéressant d'en savoir plus sur l'aventure du reste de l'équipage, sourit Toki. Non, je suis ici pour rejoindre l'île céleste.

Le jeune commandant sorti le Log qui pointait désespérément vers le plafond, tirant un sourire au lion.

\- En arrivant ici, tu as sûrement vu la topographie de l'île, non ?

\- Oui, où tu veux en venir ?

\- Au centre de l'île, il y a une montagne qui monte jusqu'au dessus des nuages.

\- J'ai vu ça, oui.

\- À l'est de l'île, tu as un courant ascendant, un peu comme celui de Rivers Mountain, qui te permettra d'atteindre l'île céleste la moins élevée.

\- La moins élevée ?

\- Les îles célestes, pour la plupart, sont sous forme d'archipel, à différentes hauteurs, expliqua Mufasa.

\- Tu es bien renseigné, s'étonna le commandant.

\- Quand tu vis sur l'île qui mène le plus facilement sur les îles célestes, tu sais ce genre de choses.. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, les gens ne croient pas à l'existence des îles céleste tant qu'ils ne les ont pas vu.

Toki se tut, comme si Mufasa venait de viser juste.

\- Toi aussi, tu doutes, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai appris qu'il ne faut pas se fier à la logique sur Grand Line mais une île qui vole ? J'ai du mal à avaler ça... Mais si la capitaine le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

\- Tu lui fais une confiance aveugle, remarqua le lion avec un sourire plein de malice.

\- Je lui dois tout, éluda le commandant.

Mufasa avait l'air intrigué mais ne posa pas plus de question.

\- Une fois dehors, je vais redevenir le chef que mes hommes ont l'habitude de voir. On se retrouve cette nuit au pied de la montagne, je vous guiderai jusqu'au courant ascendant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier... On roule pas sur l'or...

\- Je ne demande pas d'or, au contraire, je vais même vous payer votre passage. En contrepartie, je fais appelle au droit de surprise.

\- Le droit de surprise ?

\- La prochaine surprise de valeur qui arrivera dans ta vie, peu importe ce que ce sera, je serai en droit de la réclamer.

Sur ces mots que Toki ne comprenait pas vraiment, le chef de la ville invita le commandant à sortir pour rejoindre le reste des deux groupes resté dehors. Arrivé dans le bar, l'animal reprit son air de chef intransigeant et garda Toki en joue pour faire bonne figure devant le reste de son groupe. Une fois sorti, il laissa le blond rejoindre son équipage qui retourna au navire sans un mot.

* * *

 **Et voilaaa! *esquive une tomate* patapé! promis, la suite mettra moins de temps à arriver ^^**


End file.
